Veneno
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: "Porque me fascina tu inocente actitud, y me enloquece tu dulce fragancia. ¿Por qué los humanos somos tan masoquistas?  ¿Por qué él dice que eres inalcanzable y peligrosa para mí? Ni siquiera yo puedo entenderlo...
1. Cuando comenzaste todo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Frío y oscuridad es lo que logra caracterizar a este sitio. Árboles secos con unas ramas que forman sombras espeluznantes, el perturbador sonido del aire corriendo a los alrededores hacen que un eco resuene a la distancia. Aquí no hay ningún amanecer cálido o trinar de las preciosas y delicadas aves o gorriones, para los residentes que este lugar esas cosas solo son gustos curiosos y algo extraños de los humanos. Nada que los caracterice a ellos, sobre todo haciendo referencia que no podrían considerarse humanos por más similares que fueran.<p>

— ¡Alice! ¡Por favor deténgase! —Se escuchó aquella petición a cierta distancia.

El llamado o ruego, como gusten considerarlo, provenía de un inmenso castillo. La fachada del mismo parecía una perfecta obra del estilo gótico, las formas de las múltiples torres estaban peculiarmente alargadas. Era fácil de saber que los faroles en su interior estaban encendidos pues la tenue luz lograba colarse hacía el exterior haciéndose evidente su presencia. Los pasos apresurados, casi llegando a convertirse en un trote, resonaban en los corredores del interior de dicha fortaleza. Una "niña" de cabellos naranja corría a toda velocidad con un listón negro con amarillo en sus manos, se adivinaba con facilidad que huía de alguien por las constantes miradas a hacia sus espaldas, pero parecía estar siendo atrasada por el largo vestido que tenía medio colocado, pues el grueso listón grisáceo que debía estar amarrado en su espalda era arrastrado por el suelo, sus pies estaban descalzos expuestos a cualquier objeto que pudiera herirle. Esta despreocupada chiquilla era Alice Gehabich, no precisamente normal por razones que se mostrarán más tarde. Detrás de ella intentaba alcanzarle una pequeña de cabellos azules que parecía ser la dueña de la cintilla amarilla con negro, a diferencia de la traviesa niña de cabello anaranjado esta tenía un vestido más sencillo.

— ¡Por favor, Alice! ¡Devuélvame mi cinta! ¡Si no me apuro tendré problemas con su hermano! —Insistía la misma niña.

Era de esperarse lo sucedido. Al aplastar el borde del vestido Alice se tropezó cayendo rotundamente al frío suelo. Se pasó el revés de su brazo en su frente limpiándose el poco polvo que pudo haber adquirido, pero al ver como unas gotas de líquido carmesí resbalaban por la palma de su mano sonrió divertida. Al ver la herida la peliazul se exaltó notablemente queriendo por todos los medios limpiar la cortada antes que se infectara, pero extrañamente era impedida por la misma chica perteneciente a aquella abertura en la piel.

— ¡Runo! —Gritó Alice aún con esa amplia sonrisa en su cara. Creyendo que era una reprimenda la peliazul se detuvo. Sí, ella es Runo Misaki. Se podría definir como de los pocos seres normales en ese tétrico lugar, pero al desconocer lo que cabe en el criterio de normalidad se puede resumir a que ella es de los humanos de aquel perturbador mundo.

Así es, la gran mayoría de los residentes de ese sitio son demonios. A excepción de unos cuantos humanos que son llevados para hacer papel de sirvientes, o con mucha suerte mayordomos. Runo era una de las sirvientas del lugar pero al ser muy amiga de Alice se podía considerar que tenía un punto a favor para cuando se metía en líos. Después de todo tener como amiga a la hija de la mayor autoridad tiene sus grandes ventajas.

— ¿…Sí? —La nombrada luchó por no titubear.

— No te preocupes, sabes que a diferencia de ti esto no me hace nada —Sonrió cálidamente la niña de cabello naranja y ojos marrones. Runo intentó devolverle el gesto pero le parecía muy difícil. Siempre que ocurría este tipo de accidentes es cuando se cuestionaba si en verdad le tenía miedo a Alice, incluso después de un año de su llegada a ese lugar, a pesar de todo ese tiempo no sabía realmente que pensar de la pelinaranja.

Ella no recordaba mucho de cómo había sido arrastrada a ese castillo. Recordaba un pequeño de cabellos castaños que le gritaba algo que en verdad le dolió, pero después de eso… nada. Solo ve a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules que le extendía la mano con una mirada un tanto perturbadora. Él es quien le había animado en situaciones que no podía dejar de llorar, poco después de eso conoció a Alice con quien se apegó realmente. Pero todo eso, esos preciados sentimientos de aprecio se desvanecía al ver como sus heridas sanaban con gran velocidad tan solo eran producidas.

— Tiene razón, lamento molestarla con algo tan tonto… —Cortó tanto su sonrisa como su frase al toparse con un reproche visual de Alice— ¿Pasa algo? —

— No me hables así, tan formal…

Se cruzó de brazos tomando una apariencia autoritaria.

— Pero…

— Sabes que no me gusta —Recordó la ojimarrón.

Runo asintió no tan convencida, era posible meterse en problemas por atrever a dirigirse con tanta confianza a un superior. Claro está que la jerarquía no era importante para la chiquilla de hebras anaranjadas Sin más rodeos de devolvió el listón a Runo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Afuera parecía estarse celebrando una fecha muy importante. En la gran e inmensa explanada de la fortaleza había muchos faroles iluminando tenuemente el sombrío panorama. La peliazul miró por uno de los amplios ventanales, ya no le daba miedo esa oscuridad, a la larga se acostumbro a esa falta de luz. Un gritillo perteneciente a su amiga no humana le alteró girándose repentinamente para encontrarse con una escena algo cómica.

— ¡Hades! ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! —Reía Alice atrapada por un niño un poco más alto que ella. La peliazul de inmediato retomó compostura y en breve hizo una reverencia al ver que él era su superior que tenía a cargo. Su cabello oscuro y ojos azules le daban una apariencia impotente ganándose con gran facilidad el respeto y aprobación de quién quisiera. Por lo muy poco que hay entre el parecido de él y Alice es difícil imaginarse algún parentesco pero resulta que ambos son hermanos, y encima de todo esto mellizos.

— ¡No quiero! —Protestó y se abrazó del cuello su hermana la cual no paraba sus risas. Al notar la presencia de Runo este enfrió por completo de aquel carácter juguetón para dirigirle una mirada demasiado gélida— ¿Se te perdió algo? Creí que tendrías que ayudar en la fiesta de cumpleaños… —Miró mordazmente a la peliazul la cual asintió nerviosamente.

Rápida y educadamente se retiró de ambos chicos con dirección a la plaza donde se organizaría aquella conmemoración en honor de esos mellizos. Alice se limitó a seguir a su mortal amiga con la vista hasta ya no divisarle más, fue cuando entonces miró a su hermano de muy mala manera.

— ¿Qué?

— No debiste hablarle así, se supone que tú la trajiste aquí ¿No? —Él asintió con fastidio— Entonces no seas malo con ella, no tiene la culpa que su dueño sea tan cruel —Infló las mejillas haciendo un berrinche de bajo significado para su pariente.

Que peculiares enseñanzas son las que reciben estos niños. Siendo descendientes de figuras importantes en su entorno crecen con la idea que a cierta edad tendrán un humano que les servirá en todos los caprichos que deseen, o al menos en los demonios de altos cargos tienen este derecho. A eso se debe que los pocos humanos que residen allí suelen ser muy respetuosos con sus "amos".

Estuvo por soltarse del abrazo de su hermano tan cariñoso, eso sí que solamente con ella. Hades rápidamente la jaló, era claro que estaba enojada con él por lo que una pequeña mentirilla "blanca" no haría daño a nadie después de todo. Una de las pocas cosas que ese caprichoso principillo detestaba era tener ley de hielo con su hermana menor la cual usualmente ganaba esta clase de pruebas entre ellos. Aún de espaldas volvió a abrazarla por el cuello mientras enterraba su quijada en el hueco del hombro de la pelinaranja, ella no puso oposición alguna.

— Luego me disculparé con ella ¿Vale? —Prometió falsamente pero lo suficiente convincente como para engañar a Alice, quién más tranquila le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de gratificación.

Ella le tomó de uno de sus brazos aferrándose a él.

— ¿No teníamos que cambiarnos? Si no estamos listos para entonces papá nos va a regañar de nuevo, la última vez no cenamos por tú culpa —Recordó la pequeña de ojos marrones.

Una de sus travesuras más recordadas fue cuando los dos aventureros chiquillos brincaron las cercas del castillo para irse con dirección a uno de los espesos bosques que rodeaban dicha residencia. Lo que comenzó como un juego se volvió pesadilla, pues comenzaron a hacer notar su presencia diversos tipos de espectros a los que la gran mayoría de humanos denominaba bajo el nombre de fantasmas. Siendo un poco pesado el humor de estas criaturas no dejaban en paz al par de hermanos invasores de sus tierras, claro… hasta que el padre de ambos fue a buscarlos cuando se enteró que no estaban en ningún lado de su sitio marcado como límite para que jugaran. Definitivamente no recibieron precisamente un honorífico por una acción tan descabellada.

Hades sonrió divertido al memorar su "hazaña". Alice tomó de la mano a su hermano con dirección a uno de las habitaciones de las que eran dueños, por su parte el mellizo de género masculino no paraba de mirar con intriga el desanudado listón en la espalda de su hermana. Apenas resistió la carcajada, el hecho de recordar al para nada paciente y señor todo poderoso Astaroth buscándolos por todas partes era demasiado cómico.

La habitación en la que planeaban entrar tenía dos grandes roperos con un sinfín de prendas para ocasiones especiales. Unos grandes y hermosos vitrales que formaban diversas figuras de colores en las ventanas, una gran cama de maderas preciosas con pabellón de terciopelo negro. Las blancas almohadas daban contraste con el oscuro edredón que le cubría, y el pequeño mueble de la habitación tenía un color rojo casi tirándole a la tonalidad de la sangre haciendo juego con las gruesas cortinas. Todo con colores sombríos, no era nada para extrañarse.

— Oye… —Le habló Hades una vez dentro de la habitación, su hermanita le miró con intriga. Él se acercó con pesadez y comenzó a anudarle el listón que podría comenzar a desbaratarse si seguía siendo maltratado tan vilmente como lo hacía su dueña en esos instantes — ¿Ya pensaste como quieres que sea la persona que traerás? —Alice pareció meditar unos segundos.

— Ni idea —Canturreó sin ninguna preocupación por su falta de responsabilidad en ese asunto. Su compañero de nacimiento suspiró pesadamente con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, seguidamente murmuró para sí mismo un "descuidada".

Realmente no tardaron mucho en arreglarse, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba acomodándose las prendas superiores. Al terminar de abrocharse la gabardina negra y ajustarse bien lo que parecía ser una bufanda delgada en un color perla se giró hacía su hermana esperando verla lista para salir a la fiesta. Unos aires de desesperación lo invadieron al darse cuenta en que su hermana estaba sentada en una pequeño banquito y sus brazos en el tocador, sobre ellos reposaban su cabeza. Se había dormido.

Se acercó a ella en silencio acercándose un poco a su rostro. Siempre había pensado que su hermana le parecía linda, pero verla dormida era llegar a la conclusión que en vez de demonio esa niña era un ángel. Sus largas pestañas y respiración pausada le parecían admirables e hipnotizantes a su punto de vista. Aún sin despertarla la anudó por quinta vez el listón de su vestido y tomó el peine para cepillar sus hebras de cabello naranja. Poco a poco ella comenzó a moverse para finalmente despertarse.

— Ya era hora, estuve a punto de dejarte aquí sola —Rió Hades extendiéndole la mano, Alice la aceptó sonriente y comenzaron a caminar juntos con dirección a la celebración.

En el camino alcanzaron a ver a Runo quien animadamente colaboraba en servir el banquete. La pequeña estuvo dispuesta a saludarla pero un tirón por parte de su hermano se lo impidió. Últimamente Hades parecía actuar raro con ella, pero siendo chica es normal andar un poco despistada. Solo le miró en reproche.

— Vamos tarde… —Fue la única justificación y con la misma velocidad bajaron las escaleras hacía el vestíbulo donde se supone debía estar su padre.

Runo no había logrado ver a Alice, estaba claramente decepcionada, después de todo ella le había prometido que pasaría a verla antes de ir a la celebración. Una punzada le recorrió la cabeza tirándola de rodillas al suelo. Una de las cocineras se percató del estado de la humana y se acercó para ver si se encontraba enferma o herida. Intentando no sorprenderla o asustarla dejó reposar con suavidad la palma de su mano en uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Runo? —Preguntó obteniendo de respuesta una señal positiva. La joven pero experimentada cocinera sonrió con más tranquilidad cayendo por completo en la mentira de la niña.

Logró escapar de su área de trabajo alegando que tenía que arreglarse el cabello para no verse tan desastrosa ante figuras importantes de aquel país. Llegó a su pequeña habitación, tan solo cerró la puerta se desplomó de inmediato. Su respiración estaba demasiado entrecortada, sus rodillas a pesar de estar en el suelo no paraban de temblar a la vez que luchaba por no llorar de dolor.

— _¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, Runo! ¡Aprende a batear para entonces o si no te volveré a ganar! —Era un niño. Sin duda un niño, y de alguna manera predecía que humano, igual que ella._

— _¡Hasta luego! —Era ella, sin duda era su voz— Gran tonto… —Murmuró con algo de molestia. Seguro que ese pequeño le hizo pasar un gran enojo._

Hades tomaba firmemente la pálida mano de su hermana, si llegaban a soltarse el encuentro podría demorar horas entre tantos invitados. La mayoría vestía ropa lúgubre a pesar que era un aniversario de nacimiento, con forme atravesaban el mar de demonios ambos críos eran bañados en cumplidos, felicitaciones o breves caricias en la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde crees que esté? —Preguntó con gran curiosidad que comenzaba a transformarse en enojo al no hallar rastro de su padre. Sería el colmo que olvidara la fiesta de los festejados y aún se encontrara durmiendo con alguna "invitada". No era nada de qué culpar al si se toma en cuenta su ligera descendencia de íncubo, que aunque haya sido varias generaciones atrás aún le quedaba parte de esa necesidad.

La pequeña de ojos marrones bufó molesta tirándose así en el suelo.

— Vamos… no seas caprichosa, seguro ya viene en camino —Hades intentaba animarle, pero no conseguía muchos resultados.

Uno de los muchos mayordomos humanos se acercó al pelinegro el cual como era de costumbre le dirigió una mirada de muerte. Sin intención alguna de tardarse más tiempo de lo necesario con aquel mal encarado niño le entregó un sobre e hizo una reverencia de respeto, rápidamente se retiró, desapareciendo en la multitud.

El niño miró discretamente a la menor para confirmar que ella no se hubiera fijado en la entrega de la nota. Tranquilamente la comienza a abrir hasta sacar un pequeño papel amarillo. Sin rodeos lo desdobló para leerlo. Sus apenas visibles pupilas se contrajeron.

— Alice… —Al no escuchar respuesta de su hermana se giró bruscamente. Ya tendría con qué divertirse — Demonios… le dije que no se moviera de su lugar —Bufó con fastidio.

Alice caminaba temerosa sin un rumbo definido. Había muchas "personas" a las que ella no conocía, por lo que era comprensible aquel nerviosismo. Logró hacerse de las suyas esquivando cada obstáculo para finalmente salir de aquel tumulto, se sacudió brevemente su vestido y prosiguió a volver a su inmenso hogar. No logró ni subir el primer escalón para llegar al interior del palacio porque fue detenida. Era Joe Brown. Hijo de una figura política importante, hijo de un "hombre" que vendría siendo algo similar a algún duque, por lo que se veían muy frecuentes y tenían una buena amistad pero algo contrariada por las constantes discusiones entre ellos. Sus bien acomodados cabellos claros, entre rubios y castaños se movían levemente por la brisa. Su grisácea mirada se encajó en la de su amiga, la cual le sonrió animada de volver a verlo.

— Vamos… me mandaron a buscarte, Hades igual hacía lo mismo —La comenzó a guiar después de tomarle la mano. Sin mucho esfuerzo caminaron hasta llegar a una inmensa puerta de madera sólida.

Sin siquiera molestarse en pedir permiso para entrar abrieron la gran entrada accediendo repentinamente. El niño de cabello negro estaba sentado en el barandal que resguardaba el balcón, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero eso no desvanecía la molesta expresión de su cara. Alice comenzó a acercarse algo confundida y levemente temerosa.

— Alice… —Sonó una voz gruesa. El dueño de ese llamado estaba sentado en una elegante silla, portaba un libro grueso en sus manos a la vez que se quitaba unos lentes dejando admirar más apropiadamente sus ojos marrones, aún más oscuros que los de la niña. Su cabello negro azulado con puntas rojizas se ondeaba con serenidad, pero bajo esta máscara de tranquilidad había realmente inquietud.

— ¿Sí, papá…?

— No falta mucho para que tengas que escoger a un niño… de hecho, solo falta un día. Será mañana…—No pudo concluir su aviso ya que cierto infante le interrumpió bruscamente. Era Hades, el cual tenía a su pequeña hermana en brazos con una mirada claramente posesiva.

— ¡No! ¡Alice es mía! —Reclamó directamente. El progenitor de ambos "diablillos" suspiró comenzando a fastidiarse.

Bruscamente el hombre tomó del brazo al pelinegro de ojos azules y lo apartó sin remordimiento siquiera por ser su descendencia. El adulto tan solo extendió una de sus manos a su hijo y de inmediato se formaron unas dagas, las cuales incrustaron al chico contra la pared, afortunadamente, sin herirlo o al menos no de gravedad. A pesar de eso, Hades no se asustó, conocía a su padre lo suficiente como para saber que solo le había desesperado esa actitud suya tan rebelde. Pero lo que dijo era cierto, para él Alice era de su pertenencia, a eso se debían las miradas mordaces a la humana peliazul.

— ¡Hades…! —Se intentó acercar al ojiazul, pero su padre se lo impidió bloqueando el paso con otra daga de mayor tamaño comparadas con las que tenía preso a su hermano.

— Te pregunté… ¿Estás lista para irte mañana, verdad? —Ella asintió por reflejo, sin duda negarse sería un problema muy grande.

Aquello hombre de orbes marrones dio un breve ademán indicando a ambos niños que salieran dejándole solo. Hades se aclaró la garganta, no pensaba pedirle a su padre que lo soltara, puesto a que su orgullo no le permitiría emitir algún ruego o petición. Astaroth aflojó sus manos desvaneciendo con ese gesto las armas blancas. Como hizo desvanecer aquellas cuchillas de imprevisto, el pequeño terminó cayendo al suelo. Después de murmurar un montón de insultos para sí mismo se dispuso a seguir a su hermana.

El pequeño pelinegro pateó altaneramente la puerta de su habitación, para luego entrar seguido por Alice la que le miraba con indiferencia a sus reacciones.

— ¿Está bien?

Preguntó Hades provocando que su hermana se volteara a verlo.

— ¿Eh?

Alice lo miró sin saber a qué se refería. Se estaba desvistiendo para colocarse sus ropas de dormir, con aquella noticia las ganas de ir al gran festín se esfumaron. Hades tomó el listón que anudaba la gargantilla de la pelinaranja y la tiró suavemente para acercarla a él.

— No quiero que te vayas… aunque sea un día —Terminó juntando sus labios con los de su hermana. Ella con una sonrisa se propuso a seguirle el juego. A pesar de ser niños parecían tener experiencia en este gesto, incluso sin saber su verdadero significado.

La noche fue de lo más tranquila, Hades dormía tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana que se encontraba sobre su cuerpo. Cuando la leve iluminación que no hacía mucha diferencia con la noche se hizo presente Alice se despertó rápidamente. Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, tomó uno de sus vestidos más sencillos y a paso veloz se dirigió a la habitación de su padre.

— Llegas tarde… ¿Y Hades? —Preguntó Astaroth algo sorprendido que no estuviera pegado a su hermana. Tenía en claro lo que el niño sentía por Alice, y no estaba en contra de eso, a fin de cuentas el hecho de tener los mismos padres no es impedimento para no hacer una pareja, pocas palabras… el incesto es inexistente. Sobre todo por el hecho que ninguno de los seres de ese sitio conocía algún termino como ese.

— Dormido… ¿Ya es hora?

El mayor asintió.

— Escúchame bien, abriré un hueco entre este mundo y el próximo, en el sitio donde aparezcas es por donde volverás… tienes solo una oportunidad de abrirlo en aquel lugar, si se llega a cerrar considérate el adaptarte a vivir con humanos—A como su padre hablaba ella iba asintiendo— Por cierto… cuídate de las cruces, no creo que te guste tener alguna cortada o quemada —Alice bostezó debido a levantarse antes de lo habitual.

Había otros portales además del que usaría la niña, pero esos eran distintos y estaban en un lugar fijo. Sintió como las piernas iban entumeciéndose hasta perder la sensibilidad en ella. Era eso o es porque el suelo se volvía cada vez más arenoso. Hasta podía decirse que la estaba engullendo. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un pequeño corrió hasta el mayor.

— ¡Alice…! —Hades llegó tarde para despedirse de su pequeña hermana. El portal ya se había cerrado completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y de vuelta por acá. Dirán que ya aburro con este tipo de tramas jeje pero en realidad soy adicta a eso de demonios, ángeles o cualquier género parecido sencillamente me enamoran esas historias. Aun sigo pensándo si está bien el nombre del fic xD hace juego con el summary pero aún falta ver que no termine haciendo ajustes en los próximos capitulos y cambie cosas importantes ¬¬U Pero ni modo... <strong>

**Por fin me tomo un respiro que incluye el horario de clases xD (hay que aceptar que a veces aburre repetir los temas que ya viste) pero finalmente logré terminar una aproximación de este fic. De hecho lo tenía pensado desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero mi inspiración se está volviendo traicionera y le hace par con tantos proyectos de la prepa que se están juntando. Sin mencionar que veo que me estoy enviciando más a los videojuegos y anime (de por sí, ya vivo respirando anime ^^U) que cuando vengo a ver sigo en el mismo párrafo que me había quedado de la historia. En cuanto al último one-shot que subí pz en realidad no sé si mi imaginación me deje sacar un epílogo xD pero pues si el ataque de inspiración me llega lo podré :3 No me maten si no es el caso ^^U**

**No tengo más que decir jeje, espero que les guste el primer capi y ruego que les guste lo que va a venir más tarde. Muchas gracias por leer :3 **

**Reviews por favor :3 Apiádense del Neko (?) =^.^=**


	2. Y arruinaste una vida

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Las hojas nevadas dejaban caer pequeños copos helados, los cuales eran desplazados por una traviesa brisa la cual parecía usar de resbaladilla cayendo con una lentitud agraciada. Gracias a la dirección del viento los copos aterrizaban en la cara de la pequeña pelinaranja donde terminaban derritiéndose por la calidez de su piel. Extrañada de aquella sensación ella se despertó de inmediato. Al inicio no lograba comprender en donde o que había pasado, pero rápidamente sus memorias le hicieron entender el por qué ella estaba en ese lugar. Se levantó un poco entusiasmada y sacudió la nieve de su ropa.<p>

Recorrió el camino de superficie rocosa sin ningún cuidado hasta que tuvo la desdicha de torcer su tobillo. Expresó el dolor en su cara, pero no le detuvo, tal vez le atrasara un poco por verse obligada a bajar la velocidad pero no tenía intención de detenerse. Encantada se concentraba en percibir la punzantemente suave sensación de frío en su piel, mientras que sus vivaces orbes contemplaban rigurosamente los alrededores. Creyó escuchar unas risas, buscó con su mirada de donde provenía pero perdió el rastro antes de localizar el origen.

— ¡Hora de jugar! —Escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

Esta vez no se confundió y emprendió marcha hacia esa dirección. Fue cuando la sombra proyectada por grandes árboles congelados se terminó dando a ver una intensa luminosidad para lo acostumbrado de la pequeña. Nuevamente se escuchaban risas pero esta vez más intensas, logrando despertar la curiosidad en su interior.

Intrigada se asomó. Eran cinco niños, una pequeña de cabello naranja que jugaba con otra niña de cabello azul. Luego estaban tres chicos uno albino, pelinegro y el último de cabello verdoso, lo cuales jugaban pero se podría asegurar que parecían estar peleando entre sí. Uno de ellos alzaba en sus manos una esfera de un vivo color rojo, cosa que llamó la atención de la pequeña, si bien había mucho para entretenerse en Uffern no le era familiar ese objeto que peleaban mortalmente.

Animada de verlos pero con nervios para acercarse subió a uno de los árboles teniendo el cuidado de no resbalar por la nieve en la madera. Miraba fascinada la cercanía entre unos y otros sin mencionar los divertidos cambios de humor frecuentes entre sí. Todos ellos jugaron un largo rato pasándose el balón el uno al otro, mientras que Alice los miraba entusiasmada desde una rama lo suficientemente estable como para resistir su peso. Cuando el niño de cabellos verdes pateó con gran fuerza pero sin dirección el balón este salió volando, pocos instantes después rodó a la base de un árbol.

— Que torpe eres… —Se quejó el niño de cabello blanco, el cual comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la pequeña para buscar el balón que se había desviado por un mal tiro.

Alice se exaltó haciendo que sus nervios le traicionaran, quiso improvisar una ruta de escape pero al dar un mal movimiento quebró una rama, provocando suficiente ruido como para que el peliblanco se percatara que ella estaba allí arriba. Ambos mantuvieron miradas unos segundos, Anubias de curiosidad y Alice de alarma. No le cuestionó o exigió el porqué los estaba observando, se limitó a extenderle la mano para que ella se animara a bajar. La ojimarrón titubeó al desconocer lo que pudiera pasar, le quedaba muy en claro que si algo salía mal tendría que arreglársela sola. Ni su padre o hermano podrían aparecer y ayudarle. Aunque en realidad Hades solo arrancaría cabezas a su gusto, no completamente por ayudarle.

— ¿No quieres jugar?

Ella no respondió tan solo esperó pacientemente una razón para proseguir y atacarlo pero por lo que parecía no iba a presentarse.

— Me llamo Anubias, si quieres venir a jugar al rato te estaremos esperando —Tomó la esfera en sus manos y con la misma velocidad que llegó se retiró de esa zona. Alice le siguió con la mirada, aún tenía tiempo de retractarse e ir un rato con ellos.

Se reprendió mentalmente pero de igual forma bajó del árbol con un solo salto sin importarle la altura a la que estaba y sin demoras corrió lo más rápido que pudo para finalmente alcanzar y tomar la mano del niño. Este no se giró a verla pero aseguró el agarre apretando con suavidad la extremidad de la pelinaranja al mismo tiempo que caminaban al grupo. De inmediato el resto de los niños se percataron de la invitada, fue cuando Alice comenzó a preguntarse si lo que había hecho fue buena idea.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntaron al unísono ambas niñas humanas de cabello naranja y azul respectivamente.

— Me llamo Alice…—Habló sonrosada mientras se escondía detrás del albino. Parpadeaba muy seguido, no tanto por los nervios, solo que aún no se adaptaba a tanta iluminación.

El niño de cabellos blancos y orbes amarillos la jaló para ponerla al frente. Intentaba hacer que ella se presentara pero evidentemente era muy tímida o eso aparentaba. Asintió al pelinegro que estaba frente a él y este solo bufó con evidente fastidio.

— Soy Shun, hermano menor de Anubias —Se presentó bruscamente, Alice le miró por unos segundos de mala manera.

—Soy Mira —Alegó la pelinaranja

— Y yo Fabia —Completó otra infante mientras se aferraba al brazo del moreno con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. A este parecía no importarle y de cierta manera irritó a la niña. No sabía nada de él, pero se había comportado de una manera altanera sin siquiera tener razones ¿Y ella qué? Le corta la circulación de su extremidad ¿Y no le dice nada?— El chico de aquí atrás es Ace, disculpa sus pésimos modales —Habló nuevamente esa niña en lugar del nombrado. El dichoso peliverde tan solo miró de reojo, mas no emitió sonido o palabra alguna.

Bendita la inocencia de los niños, los cuales no tardaron en anexar a la pelinaranja visitante a cómplice de sus travesuras. Tan solo un par de horas que transcurrieron rápidamente y ella se sentía parte del grupo, incluso en varias ocasiones llegó a olvidar el motivo de su presencia pero se mantenía constantemente recordándose aquello. Ella estaba recostada contra un árbol, mientras que del otro lado estaban Shun y Fabia los cuales parecían no darse cuenta de presencia de la niña.

— Oye Shun…— Le llamó la peliazul mientras que el moreno desviaba su cara para hacerle frente, ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Era obvio que entre esos dos había un sentimiento mayor a la amistad, pero debido a su corta edad no sabían con precisión que era aquella emoción.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Lo que me dijiste la otra vez… era verdad ¿No es así? ¿En verdad seremos novios de grandes?— Shun se sonrojó aún más de lo que su pequeña amiga ya estaba, pero de igual manera asintió. La ojiverde sonrió plácidamente mientras le obsequió un inocente beso en sus labios para luego alzar el pulgar y correr a dirección incierta gritándole un "no lo olvides". La pelinaranja miró intrigada dicha escena, eso mismo hacía con su hermano, pero esos dos no aparentaban tomarlo como un juego, parecía algo más serio. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero…

— ¿Pasa algo? —Murmuró Anubias contra la oreja de la niña, ella se estremeció y negó en varias ocasiones. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se sentó a un lado de ella buscando la manera de no incomodarla.

Las horas habían transcurrido ya de manera veloz y silenciosa. Alice descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, el hecho que la luz ya no le molestara tanto no conseguiría que le dieran ganas de estar todo el dia bajo el sol. Siendo ella de piel clara le traería consecuencias muy molestosas. Fue cuando unas risas suaves la sacaron de su trance, miró a su lado topándose con un ojiamarillo que reía solo.

— ¿De qué ríes?

Fue directa pero no molestó al chico. Al contrario, su gesto de diversión se extendió aún más. Era claro, que en este niño solo había alegría y lo que podría compararse a pureza. No se preocupaba o molestaba por cosas sin sentido.

— Porque me gusta, es divertido reírle a las cosas ¿No te parece?

Anubias contagió la risa a la pelinaranja. Ambos miraban como los demás niños jugaban entre sí aunque de vez en cuando discutían. En un movimiento de su cabeza fue que el albino dejó ver un pequeño crucifijo plateado en su cuello, Alice retrocedió bruscamente. Su pulso se aceleró, no fue la reacción más oportuna si se toma en cuenta que él jamás la acercó a ella, incluso si la hubiera abrazado y el dije se encontraba bajó la camisa la tela le protegería de un contacto directo. No corría ningún peligro, al menos por ahora.

— No te preocupes, las cadenas no hacen daño —Bromeó divertido.

— Ya lo sé, pero digamos que no soy fanática a las cruces. Solo mantenla fuera de mí — Se cruzó de brazos mientras que peliblanco asentía sonriente. Ni siquiera preguntó el porqué— ¿Shun siempre es así de serio? —Preguntó cambiando el tema con una pisca de intriga por el moreno. El peliblanco parpadeó esbozando una sonrisa traviesa la cual probablemente ella adivinó el por qué, debido a eso ella negó cualquier suposición ilógica de Anubias.

— En realidad es demasiado silencioso cuando está con personas desconocidas pero estando en confianza es un buen amigo, claro, que mientras pasas por una oleada de sarcasmos para llegar a eso. Aunque se vez en cuando anda alegre incluso frente a otras personas… ¿Será por que Fabia está cerca? —Alice no dijo nada, solo parecía estar pensando de una manera distante, él se percató y prefirió dejarla divagar en ello.

Para Alice el hecho de saber que había algo que no podía tener tan sencillamente le era nuevo, un divertido reto en el que seguramente tomaría de pasatiempo. Saber que aquel niño no podría ser tan abierto con ella como con esa pequeña de cabello azul, tal vez una manera de pensar muy egoísta, pero después de todo… ella ve las cosas de una manera muy diferente. Parecía ya haberse decidido, no, sin duda se había decidido, ahora solo era cuestión de arreglar el regreso a su hogar. Fue entonces que ella soltó unas leves risas.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Cuestionó divertido el albino.

— Tu dijiste que era divertido reírle a las cosas —Devolvió habilidosamente. Anubias se unió a la alegría acompañándola con el gesto.

Las horas pasaron hasta el atardecer se comenzó a presenciar. Poco a poco los infantes se fueron despidiendo mientras tomaban diferentes direcciones, al menos hasta que solamente quedaron Shun, Anubias y Alice. Los dos primeros vivían muy cerca por lo que no tenían que preocuparse incluso podría volver aún siendo de noche, pero al ver la despreocupación de Alice por volver a su hogar insistían, o al menos Anubias, sin en cuestionarle a la pelinaranja la ubicación de su hogar para que ellos la acompañaran.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó el albino por quinta vez en los últimos veinte minutos. Alice se limitó a asentir mientras que el moreno suspiraba con evidente fastidio. Hasta él había entendido lo odioso que puede volverse una persona al estar cuestionando repetidamente la misma pregunta.

Unos ojos almendrados se fijaron con discreción en Shun. Algo en él le causaba intriga, lo suficiente como para asegurar que de alguna manera él sería su acompañante, quisiera o no. Porque para comenzar ni siquiera le preguntaría o avisaría a donde lo llevará, la pregunta sería más bien ¿Cómo hará que se dirija al punto por donde ella apareció? Si bien no estaba tan lejos ya era muy oscuro como para pedirles caminar hacia allá.

— Bueno… iré a comprarme un refresco. Shun cuida de Alice en lo que regreso — El mencionado bufó con molestia mientras observaba como su hermano se iba corriendo, probablemente moría de sed. O sencillamente iba a buscar algo más.

Alice divisó una breve oportunidad que le gritaba con fuerza. Anubias se alejaba de ellos y el lugar donde tenía que regresar no estaba tan lejos. Una curva orgullosa dibujó sus labios. Sin explicaciones se levantó mirando al pelinegro el cual le devolvía una gélida mirada, pero Alice seguía preguntándose cómo hacer que le siguiera. Lo Recorrió con su mirada hasta llegar a su muñeca, en la cual estaba anudado un retazo de cuero con adornos en amarillo que terminaba formando una pulsera, lo sabía, podía presentir que eso en algún momento le perteneció a la peliazul amiga de Shun. Por puro impulso se acercó y con gran velocidad lo arrancó de su lugar, el broche se soltó evitando que esta se rompiera y ella seguidamente se echó a correr.

Shun se levantó completamente exaltado y sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a seguir a la niña con intención de recuperar ese tesoro sentimental. Ella corría a lo que sus piernas daban mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al divisar que un peliblanco les miraba con curiosidad en su rostro. Alice pasó de largo pero no estaba segura si el moreno haría lo mismo o sencillamente se detendría y dejaba atrás el asunto de su pulsera.

— ¿Shun? ¿A dónde van? —Preguntó el albino sin obtener respuesta de su hermano, el cual solo pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo por lo que Alice suspiraba tranquilamente. Anubias dio un resoplido y se unió a la persecución limitándose a seguir el paso de los otros dos, correr era el talento natural de Shun, pero el suyo no.

Tampoco es que le molestara algo como eso, pues cuando llegaba el momento de presumir habilidades siempre aplastaba a su hermano con el hecho que su habilidad lógica le ayudaba tanto escolarmente como cuando ocurrían problemas a su alrededor. A Shun le daba enojo momentáneo pero a fin de cuentas por más orgulloso que fuera aceptaba el hecho que apreciaba a Anubias.

El albino los perdió de vista al momento que entraron entre los árboles, a pesar que les había gritado que no lo hicieran. Su trote se convirtió en pasos que titubeaban entre más avanzaba en la negrura. Tenía miedo pero debía encontrar a Shun y de paso a Alice. Lo único que escuchaba era la brisa espectral y el sonar de los grillos que soportaban naturalmente el frío que había en el ambiente. Alice por su parte se detuvo al no ver a nadie tras de ella, había llegado pero ¿Acaso sola? Masculló por lo bajo pero antes de poder moverse un chillido salió de su garganta al ver una silueta que se acercaba repentinamente.

— ¡Dámelo! — Gritó Shun unos segundos antes de atreverse a lanzarse contra la niña. Ambos cayeron de golpe al suelo mientras que Shun tomaba de nuevo su bandita, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a la menor.

La respiración de la niña era muy agitada, incluso extraña, usualmente no se asustaba fácilmente pero no creyó que Shun fuera tan rápido. Además, el moreno le fulminaba con sus orbes, después de eso se ató nuevamente la cinta a su muñeca. Iba a darle una advertencia o amenaza verbal pero los papeles se invirtieron, él parecía ser la presa y ella el depredador. El aire se volvió sumamente pesado y asfixiante, y el suelo que anteriormente era firme se volvió pantanoso, si Shun no se movía terminaría siendo digerido por el suelo. Alice reía mientras él asustado no hacía más que moverse hacia donde lograra tocar tierra firme para sostenerse.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta, ¿Alice riendo? Observó a la pequeña de unos cuantos rizos naranjas, no estaba asustada más bien anhelaba atravesar el agujero. Entonces escuchó unos gritos de su hermano, dudando si responder al llamado o no. Pues posiblemente el se viera enredado en su misma situación pero también había una mínima posibilidad que le ayudara a salir de ese pantano nevoso. Cuando Anubias llegó al lugar de desastre no evitó el aterrarse a ver a su hermano en esa situación.

— ¿Qué rayos haces? —Le gritó a Alice. A fin de cuentas era lógico tomarla de culpable, pues estaba de lo más relajada y con una risa plasmada en el rostro.

Ella tan solo le dirigió una mirada de lo más déspota.

— Regresando… ¿No es obvio?

Shun cayó desmayado debido a la presión que sentía, el verlo inconsciente y a punto de ser hundido en lo que antes fue tierra logró alterar aun más a Anubias. Aunque quisiera moverse el pánico le paralizó las piernas, lágrimas de desesperación le inundaron los orbes hasta que se desbordaron y cayeron por sus mejillas.

— Tú no eres como nosotros ¿Verdad? —Ella sonrió divertida de la expresión del chico. El hecho de parecer todo el tiempo alguien adorable no quiere decir que no disfrute de las reacciones humanas, sobre todo cuando intentan obtener algo que les es imposible tomar. A diferencia de ellos, Alice sabía que su situación es diferente. Pues aunque sabía que Shun no parecía tener afecto hacía ella bien pudo conseguirlo de cierta forma, cosa que Anubias no podría por más que se esforzara.

— Somos muy similares a… bueno, más bien nos conocen como demonios. Creo que eso te lo explicaría. Lástima que no te despediste bien de tu hermano porque sí que lo extrañarás —Soltó sin remordimientos al ver al pequeño llorando de rabia al ser incapaz de hacer algo.

Anubias tan solo escuchó eso palideció, tal vez en otra ocasión se hubiera muerto de risa ante algo así, pero ¿Qué mas prueba que lo que tenía enfrente? Imposible saber si era tal y como decía pero esa niña definitivamente no era humana. Le miró con odio declarado, cosa que causó gracia en la pequeña, el ver como tenía ganas de abalanzársele a matarla pero siendo incapaz de algo como eso. Podía ver la decepción y culpa en el albino. Decepción por haberle confiado un lugar en sus posibles amistades y haber sido traicionado de la peor manera existente, y culpable… por ver que gracias a su culpa ahora su hermano estaba en unos grandes problemas y él siendo incapaz tan siquiera de defenderlo de alguna manera.

— Te odio…

Alice esbozó una gran sonrisa ante esta confesión.

— Ya lo sé, y Shun te odiará más

Musitó antes de desvanecerse dejando a un peliblanco completamente destrozado, o al menos hasta que Hades hiciera su trabajo. Por lo general su hermano hacía las cosas más cruelmente divertidas, y seguro no sería una excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyan~ jeje me alivia saber que por ahorita las cosas están más relajadas, bueno dejando a un lado que sigo con exámenes y algunos bajones de ánimo xd pero nada de importancia xD Como podrán ver Alice tiene doble personalidad jaja o sencillamente aparenta lo que no es, y en realidad algunos personajes son así, parecen bueno y son malos o son malos pero parecen buenos, más bien...no todos son lo que aparentan jaja :3 aunque solo unos cuantos nada más, no ay que fiarse de nadie… incluyendo a Alice D:<br>Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo más rápido.**

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Lo decía porque ya tengo varios de este género jeje pero aún así muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia a leer y en verdad que me alegra bastante saber que te gustan :3 y también bienvenida a fanfiction =D  
>Nuevamente gracias :) espero que los próximos capítulos igual sean de tu agrado<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Wow eso si que es loco xD pero pz suerte con eso si es que lo harás ^w^ muchas gracias por el review y también por eso de que no te aburrió la trama :) Gracias!_

**Rose Dark: **_Me alegra que te gustara, tanto Hades como el fic, pero solo te aviso. Hades no es ningún angelito jaja él si le hace honor a su especie xD Gracias por el review! :3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_A mí me costó mucho la idea de adaptarla a un demonio porque en realidad cambié un poco la historia de la idea original que tuve al inicio jaja (conste, no me arrepiento creo que así será mas interesante xD) en realidad Hades iba a ser hermano de Shun, y Anubias de Alice pero pz… yo adoro las yanderes y tengo que aceptar… me gusta pensar en Alice como una yandere jaja eso me bastó para ponerla de demonio :3 (nótese mi falta de lógica para tomar decisiones xD)  
>Igual espero que la inspiración me llegue :S por que en verdad lo sentí algo incompleto, muchas gracias por el review. Espero y te siga gustando el fic <em>

**osma-alice: **_Jejeje muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando el fic :3 Gracias por el review y las felicitaciones. Espero no decepcionarte ^^_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Bueno, eso del otro mundo será en el próximo capítulo. Ojalá pueda subirlo pronto, lo único que me mantiene ocupada por ahorita es el odioso examen de física ¬¬ odio esa rama de la ciencia… una vez pasando eso tendré más rato para escribir TwT Espero te guste el fic ^^ Y gracias por el review! _

**Neko~Chan**


	3. Una falsamente cruel verdad

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Alice se levantó mascullando al sentirse adormecida del cuerpo. Miró a su lado pudiendo observar un pequeño pelinegro tendido en el suelo con un gesto de adolorido. Sin demora ella se decidió recuperar estirándose con gran energía. Le alegraba el hecho de estar de vuelta tan rápido y le apetecía llegar al castillo para actuar orgullosamente por su hazaña, y parecía no ser la única, pues rápidamente fue recibida por un par de brazos bien conocidos para ella. Unos cabellos oscuros le provocaban escalofríos al rozarle la cara pero no hizo más que guardar silencio rogando porque su cambiante hermano le soltara.<p>

— ¡Ya volviste! —Hades abrazaba energéticamente a su hermana mientras que ella soltaba unas casi mudas risas por la reacción del niño. Al separarse el ojiazul aún conservaba su risa tan apacible pero tan solo se fijó en aquel cuerpo que descansaba detrás de Alice volvió a estar serio mientras se acercaba cautelosamente. Frecuentemente los humanos que son nuevos en el lugar despiertan por completo exaltados o en medio de una crisis nerviosa.

— ¿Es este?

Preguntó mirándolo como si el pequeño no valiese nada. La ojimarrón bufó por la altanería de Hades pero luego asintió divertida mientras veía la cara de su hermano al querer ayudarla para moverlo hacia alguna de las habitaciones. Ha como se las arreglaron ambos comenzaron a desplazar a Shun hacia lo que sería su nuevo hogar o prisión, cualquier término puede ser correcto. A fin de cuentas estaría encerrado y hospedado a la vez.

Atravesaron la gran puerta principal. El pelinegro de ojos azules mascullaba con cada paso que daba, en sí el chico no pesaba demasiado y encima con la fuerza que Hades poseía no le costaba siquiera el moverlo. Pero odiaba tener que estarlo tocando, el simple contacto con lo que llamaba inferior gracias a su complejo de superioridad le provocaba un enojo que le terminaba dando dolor de cabeza. Alice por su parte miraba despreocupada el camino que faltaba por recorrer. Fue hasta que subieron las escaleras y percibieron a una peliazul que acomodaba algunas cosas en una encimera, tan solo se giró y se dio cuenta que la veían se ofreció a ayudarlos.

— ¡Alice! Déjame te ayudo —Se acercó Runo al par de hermanos. Miró compasivamente al chico moreno que era recién llegado para después esbozar una sonrisa, parecía alabarle el hecho de que su "ama" fuera alguien tan amable y tratable, al menos a diferencia de Hades, el cual es demasiado gélido a excepción de la pelinaranja

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de los hermanos. Runo y Alice se acercaron lentamente a la cama y acomodaron al chico en ella. La ojiverde suspiró por haber terminado y poder tomar un leve descanso, pero retrocedió al ver a Hades aproximarse.

— Agua… — Ordenó altaneramente

Runo se encontraba sirviendo el vaso, pero en un descuido el ojiazul vertió en la copa un frasco de líquido incoloro. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta se extrañó que el chico agitara lentamente el contenido del recipiente, pero tampoco es que pudiera decir algo, sencillamente lo dejó pasar. Se acercó a Alice mientras le indicaba con sus orbes con algún mensaje visual, ella asintió confirmando el haber entendido.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó Runo muy angustiada.

Hades miró con un poco de tensión a su hermana, inseguro si ella sabría que responder.

— Cuando lo encontré estaba dentro de unos escombros, su familia debió haber muerto y su casa estaba por completo quemada. Al ver todo lo ocurrido imagino que se sentía demasiado mas por que le ofrecí el venir pero antes que me respondiera se desmayó, y como tampoco podía dejarlo solo decidí traerlo —Una casi perfecta mentira elaborada en tan solo unos segundos.

Runo escuchó atentamente mientras observaba la delicadeza con la que Hades le daba a beber el agua, no dejaban que se desperdiciara ni una sola gota. Demasiado extraño, sobre todo siendo Hades, el chico que muy apenas le dirige la palabra a otro. ¿Su acción de bondad del año tal vez?

— Que duro debió ser para él. Pero… no pareciera haber estado en un incendio, imagino que lo llevaste a que se limpiara la ceniza de su ropa ¿No?

La pelinaranja se mordió el labio.

— Basta de preguntas, me desespera en sentirme interrogado — Se quejó Hades en lugar de ella. Sin duda ganó la momentánea gratitud de su hermana.

Runo soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba para continuar sus labores. Con paso veloz se dirigió a la salida pero antes de irse agregó algo más a ambos chicos.

— Si necesitan de alguien que lo vigile o lo cuide mientras esté dormido no duden en llamarme. Compermiso —Dio una reverencia y con rapidez se dirigió a la cocina donde probablemente necesitaban ayuda para preparar la cena.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio. Hades y Alice esperaban algún sonido que mostrara la presencia de la peliazul, por lo que no soltaron palabra alguna hasta que se aseguraron que la humana no se encontraba cerca. Fue entonces que el ojiazul miró seriamente a su hermana y luego al chico incontables veces y de manera consecutiva.

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste?... Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me agradaba la idea que escogieras un varón —Protestó con notorios celos.

Alice se estremeció, lo sabía y de igual forma había ignorado la primer advertencia de su hermano, que por lo general el llevarle la contraria a Hades no traía nada bueno. Sino todo lo contrario. No obstante ella no se dejó intimidar o al menos no tan visiblemente. Suspiró y se armó de valor para encararle a su familiar con respecto a su retorcida decisión.

— Estaba junto con varios niños jugando, pero al verlo tan acaramelado con una del grupo me pregunté cómo sería que no recordara nada de ella mientras que antes le juraba que no la olvidaría ¿A que no te da curiosidad? —Murmuró divertida.

Él parecía meditarlo. Era lógico, también le agradó esa manera de ver las cosas, sin embargo en lo que él pensaba su pequeña hermana cuidadosamente le quitaba aquella cinta de piel que le permitió llevarlo consigo. Miró atentamente la pulsera, no le encontraba algo fuera de lo usual, fácilmente podría ser reemplazada y nadie se daría cuenta, ignoró cualquier detalle al respecto y la guardó en la bolsa de su vestido.

El mayor de los hermanos dejó salir un suspiro, lo que ella le había dicho bastó para despertar su curiosidad sobre la estúpida forma que a su parecer tienen las personas. Hades sonrió un poco mientras ladeaba su cabeza ante la forma de pensar de su hermana la cual esperó temerosa la reacción del chico.

— Pequeña malvada… estoy tan orgulloso —Se carcajeó repentinamente pero se detuvo al ver como el recién llegado comenzaba a moverse poco a poco hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos con gran lentitud, como si sus párpados pesaran demasiado.

Shun miró a todos lados analizando el lugar de su ubicación, sin duda estaba desorientado. Miraba un sinfín de veces el alrededor intentando buscar en sus recuerdos el sitio donde se encontraba, siempre con vanos resultados. No podía pensar en lo pasado, no lograba sacar a relucir algún recuerdo, ni siquiera del día anterior. Quiso levantarse pero antes de poder incorporarse un dolor tan agudo le atravesó la cabeza.

Una cascada de imágenes se desglosó de su cabeza, recuerdos, alegrías, tristezas. Todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle pasó nuevamente frente a sus ojos para luego comenzar a ser seleccionados unos de otros. Los recuerdos que no afectaban a la relación que tendría con la pelinaranja se mantuvieron intactos, pero con respecto a sus amigos y familiares fue eliminado. Todo eso cambió haciéndola creer que no había tenido amigos y que sus familiares habían perecido en un accidente.

Su respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo bañado de sudor frío, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder mostrando un evidente terror por no entender lo ocurrido fue lo que le dio la señal a ambos hermanos que había salido como esperaban. El tener al moreno resentido por todo lo que Alice le hizo no serviría de mucho. Es más, probablemente intentaría escapar y saldría muerto o bien él solo buscaría acabar con su vida. Alice se acercó y depositó una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Parecía estar hablando completamente preocupada, era lógico que se viera en la necesidad de actuar.

Shun asintió sin retirar esa mueca de dolor y confusión en su rostro. Ya sabía que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, ni con quienes se encontraría más tarde. Miró al frente topándose con un par de orbes igual de azules que el abismo del océano, los cuales lo fulminaban sin temor alguno. Sostuvo la mirada sabiendo que a diferencia de la pelinaranja ese chico sí le haría algún comentario o explicación, ya sea bueno o malo.

— Bueno a diferencia de Alice yo iré directo al grano —La nombrada solo desvió la cara con un gesto de protesta — Debes saber que le pasó a tu casa, amigos y familiares y por más cruel que suene créeme que no siento pena por ti, si mi hermana te trajo aquí es con intención de que vivas con nosotros, pero no arruines la oportunidad, porque a la primera que eches a perder te largarás de aquí

Shun frunció el ceño ignorando por completo la amenaza de Hades.

— No creo que seas el alma más compasiva…

— Ni estoy seguro de tener —Se burló el ojiazul

El recién llegado no prestó atención creyendo que lo decía metafóricamente.

—Seguro que quieren algo a cambio —Bufó resignándose por completo.

— En realidad solo tienes que obedecerme en algunas cosas que te pida —Sonrió Alice intentando verse más compasiva que su dominante hermano.

Él lo meditó unos segundos antes de aceptar el acuerdo. La pelinaranja se dirigió a un gran armario del cual sacó una muda de ropa que consistía en una playera de botones en color azul, unos pantalones negros con una especie de saco del mismo color. Shun miró dudoso para luego tomar sus nuevas pertenencias, pero a fin de cuentas tendría que acostumbrarse a su nueva ropa por más extraña o excesivamente elegante que pareciera.

Al bajar al vestíbulo fue cuando se toparon con Runo quién saludó animadamente al chico que recién había recuperado conciencia y a la pelinaranja que tanto estimaba, mientras que más por obligación que gusto fue que saludó a Hades. Alice le devolvió el gesto con igual o mayor entusiasmo mientras que Hades y Shun se limitaron a mirar pero con una diferencia en sus miradas, Shun con amabilidad y Hades ganas de gritarle que se alejara.

Las cosas le fueron explicadas al moreno de una forma muy breve y este por su lado hacía el mejor intento por no perder detalle. Quisiera o no estaría atrapado o siendo dependiente de ellos por un tiempo, suponiendo que quisiera irse ¿A dónde iría? Una vez terminada la breve plática el pelinegro fue asignado por Alice para que cooperara en la cocina y este sin emitir queja alguna se dirigió hacia allá. Después de eso tanto Hades como la menor fue que prosiguieron a deambular buscando con qué entretenerse.

— ¿Ya fuiste a avisarle a papá de tu regreso? —Preguntó de la nada Hades confiado en que la distraída de Alice había omitido eso.

Ella fingió el tener todo bajo control pero efectivamente se le había olvidado. Se dio media vuelta.

— Aún no, pero creo que iré ahorita… Nos vemos más al rato —Se despidió mientras comenzaba a correr al lado contrario de adonde se encaminaba hace unos minutos, él por su parte solo bufó y siguió su marcha dispuesto a divagar como alma en pena por el sitio.

Sin embargo, en la cocina todo estaba muy ajetreado. Varias cocineras corrían de un lado a otro porque la hora de servir la comida estaba cada vez más cerca. Runo estaba picando algunos que otros vegetales, y Shun después de todo ya se había percatado que la vida en aquel sitio no era muy distinto de donde en realidad provenía. Miraba atentamente a su nueva compañera mientras imitaba lo mejor que podía pero desafortunadamente parecía ser que la cocina no era su fuerte. Iban varias veces que estaba a punto de cortarse pero de milagro lograba evitarlo.

— Shun, tienen que ser rodajas más delgadas —Instruía la peliazul mientras el moreno intentaba mejorar.

— Ya sé, ya sé… me han dicho que no sirvo para esto —Se escudaba una y otra vez ante cada corrección. Ya fastidiado aventó el cuchillo el cual terminó impactándose contra la pared. —Y tampoco es que me importe no saber cocinar…

Runo sonrió ante la actitud tan altaneramente graciosa del moreno pero el gesto no tardó en ser reemplazado por uno de duda.

— A todo esto ¿Quién te lo dice?

Preguntó interesada sobre la antigua vida del chico. Shun parpadeó cayendo en cuenta, sabía que alguien se burlaba demasiado por esa actitud, pero no recordaba quién. Solo sentía una voz suavemente chillona reclamándole repetidas veces.

— No lo sé… mas bien no recuerdo. Solo sé que era alguien que mi hermano y yo conocíamos, también recuerdo que cada vez que mencionaban ese nombre yo me sentía raro. Pero nada más eso —Pensó más a fondo.

— Que raro… — Musitó Runo introducida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?

— No, nada —Sonrió

No hubo ninguna otra conversación una vez terminada esa. Runo solo le explicó que el platillo que hiciera se lo llevaría a la persona de quién esté a cargo, por lo que sería para Alice. Pero al ver el plato la peliazul se cuestionaba si la salud de la pelinaranja no se vería afectada.

— Espero y no le haga mal… —Suspiró al ver la extraña apariencia de lo que se suponía que era milanesa empanizada con una ensalada a un lado.

Shun chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, quería verse ofendido o despreocupado por su falta de habilidad en la cocina pero el evidente sonrojo que tenían sus mejillas no encajaba con el gesto fingido.

— No te burles, creo que fue un milagro que no terminara quemado —Mencionó más alivianado que cuando había llegado.

Tomó el plato y lo colocó sobre una bandeja plateada la cual cargó en sus manos y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de la pelinaranja. No aparentaba tener prisa incluso tomándose su tiempo para observar detenidamente el entorno al que tendría que acostumbrarse. No tardó en caer en cuenta que llevaba horas en ese lugar y no parecía querer haber sol. Horas atrás parecía estar atardeciendo ya que el cielo estaba levemente anaranjado pero de igual forma predominaba la oscuridad, tal como en esos instantes, el tiempo parecía estar estático o era que la luz no se hacía presente. De igual manera, agradecía el que sus ojos pudieran adaptarse rápido a la ausencia de luminosidad.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta de su nueva jefa pero al no recibir respuesta decidió tomarse la libertad de pasar. Todo oscuro, más de lo normal. Miró hasta darse cuenta de un sospechoso bulto en la cama, fue entonces que se acercó con suavidad y confirmó sus sospechas. Se había dormido. Dejó la comida a un lado de la cama mientras intentaba despertarla. Ella abrió sus ojos y lentamente se incorporó soltando un bostezo.

— Tardaste mucho

Protestó ella, Shun no le prestó mucha importancia.

— Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Alice tomaba sus cubiertos mientras intentaba adivinar que era lo que comería en esos instantes. Igualmente asintió — ¿Dónde estamos? —Completó esperando ahora alguna respuesta.

Pregunta que captó la atención de la niña. No habría caso mentirle, pues se daría cuenta que a diferencia de su antiguo hogar allí no había sol. No se diferenciaba mucho el día de la noche. Es más su diferencia era casi nula. Miró su plato y su apetito disminuyó considerablemente. Dejó sus cubiertos a un lado, y seguramente él hubiera reprochado de no ser porque estaba concentrado en escuchar la respuesta.

— Muy lejos de tu casa, para ser precisos en otra dimensión… por así decirlo —Soltó sin ninguna delicadeza.

Shun abrió los ojos de golpe intentando no reírse, pero esas ganas de reír se desvanecieron al ver como la pelinaranja usaba el cuchillo de mesa para provocarse un corte en el brazo. Primero creyó que era algún truco o broma, pero entre más lo enterraba más se convencía que fuera real. Le arrebató el cubierto aventándolo hacia sus espaldas sin siquiera saber donde había caído.

— ¿¡Qué rayos haces! —Regañó mientras le colocaba un pañuelo improvisado en la cortada.

Ella negó. Intentó quitarse el retazo de tela pero una y otra vez fue detenida por el moreno. Bufó dudando si esa fue la forma más adecuada de darle una respuesta, al menos ya sabía que Shun no era homofóbico a como lo era Runo. Sonrió al recordar las vueltas que le hizo dar a Hades cuando por el miedo la presión de la peliazul cayó por los suelos y ella terminó desmayada. El pelinegro intentaba buscar algún tipo de botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero había de todo menos equipo médico básico o algo así.

— No me pasó nada… mira —Descubrió su herida dejando ver como lentamente se volvía a cerrar. La pupilas del moreno se achicaron debido a la perturbación, incluso retrocedió drásticamente del sitio donde se encontraba anteriormente.

— Tú…

Ella sonrió alegre que tuviera finalmente la palabra.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que soy un demonio?

* * *

><p><strong>Voy bien :3 No eh tardado tanto con los capítulos TwT Y finalmente salí bien en física Muajaja xD ahora me falta ver como me va en inglés xd<br>Gracias por leer y cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza, etc en reviews o un mensaje jeje :3  
>Rose dark:<strong>_ Jejeje oks Hades tiene alguien a quien le agrada :3 y alguien más que odia la física TwT gracias por el review ^^_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Aunque sé que tal vez no diga mucho de lo que pasará adelante me gustaría saber que no queda claro, al menos para ver si ando en las mismas porque hay partes que aún sigo cambiando del fic xd Nyan~ los bipolares dominaremos el mundo xD Gracias por el review =D_

**Anzu Kazami:**_ Yo ando con las dudas sobre si poner a un personaje en especial de bueno o malo xd por mientras lo dejaré neutral xD y será mejor que Alice se cuide, bien dice que te pagan con la misma moneda. Gracias por el review =)_

**Caramelitobakugan92:**_No te preocupes, espero que los demás te sigan gustando ^^ porque en realidad vendrá cada enredo que ni yo eh terminado de explicarme xD gracias por el review :D_

**osma-alice: **_Sip, evidentemente tiene doble personalidad… o personalidad por conveniencia pero ya luego se sabrá como es ella en verdad. Aunque en realidad bien podría ser que uno de los personajes que ahorita ni importa podría ayudarla pero se mantiene al margen xd espero que te siga gustando el fic :3 Gracias por el review n.n_

**Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas o cualquier cosa favor de mandar review o mensaje xD  
>Neko-Chan<strong>


	4. No entiendo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Shun tragó en seco, intentaba digerir la información recién recibida pero por algún motivo no podía. Era muy sencillo y más lógico el creer que la pequeña solo estaba jugándole alguna broma infantil pero, viéndolo por el lado contrario… eso explicaría por qué el lugar se ve tan diferente de donde antes había vivido, y sin duda es una buena explicación para decir que ella se curaba demasiado deprisa. Sin embargo no le bastaba, o pretendía el no aceptar esa ideología suya.<p>

— ¿Por qué siento que no me lo crees?

Ella se inclinó hacia el pelinegro el cual se dejó caer al suelo debido al tambaleo de sus piernas. Sentía terror, eso era imposible de negar, pero de alguna que otra manera se sentía a gusto. Si Alice era lo que decía ser entonces no podría desarrollar afecto hacia ella. El pensar que no tendría que temer que las personas con las que se encariñen se vayan de su lado le motivaba a continuar adelante. Lo único que él anhelaba es poder estar a gusto con alguien en quien pudiera depositar la confianza que estaría allí en todo momento. Por lo visto ese alguien terminó siendo Alice, un demonio, y aunque no fuera precisamente el tipo de confianza que él quería era mejor que nada.

— Tampoco es que eso sea algo sencillo de entender. Es tan… fuera de lo normal —Sonrió pesadamente.

La pequeña ojimarrón arqueó una de sus cejas. No esperaba eso. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que tendría tiempo de cuestionarle más de una vez en el mismo momento, pues había imaginado que tan solo después de que él viera como se cerraba su herida saldría corriendo intentando escapar.

— ¿Acaso tienes intenciones de irte? —Sabía que era imposible, por más que luchara jamás podría volver a su antiguo hogar.

Ya sea que fuera atrapado antes de poner un pie fuera de la fortaleza o milagrosamente lograra salir para ser devorado por las criaturas del exterior, las cuales no eran muy amigables. Aún así, sentía curiosidad por la respuesta que fuera a recibir. Shun miró de mala manera a quien ahora tiene que servir. Alice por su parte esperaba con paciencia algún otro diálogo.

— Ni lo sueñes —Ladeó con su cabeza, ella por su parte ocultó el asombro de su cara — Después de todo dije que me quedaría aquí, seguramente si vuelvo solo estaré lamentándome al ver como quedó el lugar después del incendio. Pero… — Alice le miró dudosa de lo que vendría adelante.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó a los pocos segundos de silencio.

— Mi hermano…—La pelinaranja no evitó el tensarse— ¿Me podrías decir que le pasó? Solamente recuerdo que estaba tendido en el suelo, pero solo eso. No sé nada más, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre o como se veía… te agradecería que me recordaras eso—Confesó finalmente. Le sostenía la mirada determinada a buscar algún gesto que demostrara un vago recuerdo de su pasado para luego hacer que lo olvidara.

Era más que claro, aquella copa de lo que aparentaba ser agua que le forzaron a beber mientras él dormía de alguna manera le borró o reemplazo gran parte de su memoria. ¿De qué manera? Haciéndole creer que todo lo que tenía lo perdió en un incendio, tanto pertenencias como a sus familiares, y por puro placer de la pelinaranja también eliminó todo recuerdo de Fabia. Así no se distraería en el momento de estar trabajando.

— Lo que recuerdas, estaba tendido en el suelo pero ya no respiraba. Cuando yo los encontré él ya había muerto. Tal vez por respirar tanto humo — Aseguró tan convencida de sí misma que él no dudó al creerle. —Más bajo que tú, cabello negro azulado de ojos marrones, más moreno que tú. También parecía ser muy llorón… pero no sé cómo se llamaba, yo solo estaba de paso —Evidentemente mintió, pero Shun no se dio por enterado.

Creyendo cada palabra pronunciada por la pelinaranja él bajó la cabeza mientras algunos mechones de su cabello impedían verle a los ojos. Aunque afirmara con gran valentía dejar el pasado atrás, que el daño ya estaba hecho y no se podría arreglar, no evitaba que las lágrimas cristalinas bajaran por sus mejillas mientras que él intentando apagarlas fruncía el ceño. No le gustaba llorar, ni siquiera solía llorar, pero ante una situación así es prácticamente imposible tragarse las lágrimas. Estas saldrán por sí solas, casi como si tuvieran vida propia.

La mirada marrón de Alice se posó sobre el chico. Llorar, siempre se había cuestionado de qué servía esa acción, por más lágrimas que se derramaran ¿Acaso producía algún cambio? No, ¿Otorgaba soluciones? Tampoco, ¿De qué servían? De nada. Su forma de ver las cosas era más directa, mejor ahorrarse el llanto y poner manos a la para lo que aún falte por venir. No hay sentido para gastar tiempo en algo tan innecesario, o que aparentemente no tiene ningún aporte en la vida.

— No creo que pases de nuevo por cosas como esas, después de todo es muy difícil que yo muera antes que tú —Sonrió con orgullo intentando levantarle un poco el ánimo aunque en el fondo ella se cuestionaba porque motivo se contradecía. Después de todo era la responsable que le causó esos recuerdos que dieron como resultado el dolor que ahora le hacía llorar, entonces… ¿Pará qué se molestaba en calmarlo cuando ella lo comenzó todo? No se lo explicaba, inercia tal vez. O… sensación de culpa, todo es posible.

De repente Runo pasó por su mente. Prácticamente ella también estaba envuelta en esa situación, solo que sus recuerdos mostraban un accidente en automóvil. Si alguien podía ayudarlo a superar todo, aunque no fuera más que un engaño mental, podría ser ella. Se levantó del suelo y tomó a su nuevo sirviente por la manga para caminar e irlo jalando con intención que la siguiera. No escuchó sus reproches, por lo que no se detuvo hasta encontrar a la pequeña.

— ¿A dónde…?

Ella lo calló con una señal a la que el moreno no podía poner objeción, solo limitarse a seguirla.

Tras caminar por diversos corredores llegaron al comedor principal. Una gran mesa de madera con varias sillas caracterizaba ese salón, en el techo unos candelabros aparentemente de oro o algún material similar con algunas velas aromáticas que se reemplazaban en la cena para evitar modificar el sabor de los alimentos. Verdaderamente era un lugar relajante que merecía ser recordado por quienes tuvieran el honor de degustar algún platillo allí mismo. No tardaron en ver una cabeza azulada, ella estaba acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa en su falda tenía algunas manchas de lo que parecían ser los ingredientes de la cena.

— No esperaba verlos por aquí ¿Necesitan algo? —Preguntó tan servicial como siempre.

Alice le dio un empujón brusco a Shun haciendo que casi tropezara con la pequeña humana.

— Él anda un poco deprimido, ve que puedes hacer para animarlo. Espero que se le pase antes de la hora de dormir, no quiero que se me pegue lo deprimente —Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Shun la tomó del brazo.

Sus ojos habían recuperado la vida, pero se opacaba con esa mirada reprochante que nuevamente le dirigió a la de cabello anaranjado. Ella retadoramente mantenía el contacto visual pero a diferencia de Shun esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga yo aquí? No me has dado orden que ayude en la cocina así que me veo obligado a seguirte todo el día. Además no estoy deprimido, solo fue la impresión del momento. No conseguiré nada si me la paso llorando día y noche —Replicó por completo ofendido. Ambas niñas rieron del orgullo del pelinegro.

Pero eso no le bastó a la de cabellos naranjas. Sus ojos centellaron diversión, pues podría ser interesante ver al moreno intentando ayudar en el sitio donde menos habilidad tiene. Probablemente Shun descifró lo que ella pensaba, porque un escalofrío recorrió perturbadoramente su cuerpo. Él sabía lo malo que era cocinando, y también presentía la próxima orden de la pelinaranja.

— De igual manera estarás aquí, te ordeno que para postre me prepares un flan. Más vale que esta vez no quede mal como lo que preparaste hace rato —Advirtió divertida mientras se retiraba de vuelta a su habitación.

Al poco tiempo que Alice salió entró un chico de cabello parcialmente rubio pero también contradictoriamente castaño. Era Joe y debido al gesto de su cara parecía estar buscando algo. Shun prefirió no intervenir pasando sin problema alguno a ignorarlo, pero al recién llegado no le fue posible pasarlo por alto. Dirigió su mirada a la peliazul y se acercó a ella mientras lanzaba miradas de reojo al ojiámbar que estaba cargando algunos platos.

— Runo, que bueno que te veo… ¿No has visto a Hades? —La aludida negó —Que problema… sí que sabe esconderse muy bien. Bueno veré si doy con Alice, usualmente donde está ella anda cerca su hermano —Sonrió tan despreocupado hasta que vio nuevamente al moreno. A pesar que él no vive en esa amplia mansión tiene el beneficio que recuerda perfectamente a toda la servidumbre, pero él no estaba en su lista de personal conocido.

Con gesto interrogante se acercó al chico que no dejaba de pulir algunas vasijas de porcelana. Shun por su parte le miraba de reojo algo incómodo por la indiscreta mirada del futuro duque.

— ¿Se le perdió algo? —Masculló enojado pero intentando conservar sus modales.

Joe alzó ambas manos retrocediendo con una cara de verdadera picardía. A simple vista se le notaba al moreno el fuerte carácter que podría tener, pero en realidad no creyó que fuera a actuar de esa manera con alguien de su estatus social. Verdaderamente le sorprendió.

— Solo quería saber tu nombre, jamás te había visto. Eres nuevo aquí ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó rápidamente, el ojidorado solo asintió— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? —Insistió nuevamente.

El interrogado solo bufó exasperado de tantas preguntas.

— Shun Kazami, Alice fue la que me trajo aquí. ¿Tú quién eres?

Joe parpadeó un par de veces tras escuchar el nombre de la pelinaranja.

— Joe Brown, hijo del actual duque de por aquí. Aún me sorprende que sea Alice quién te haya escogido, tal vez tuvo algún motivo para hacerlo… aun me cuestiono que cosa le atrajo de ti. Usualmente a ella la guía la curiosidad o ganas de hacer algo divertido —Sonrió burlesco, pero de alguna manera parecía una advertencia al pelinegro.

—Pareces conocerla bien

No veía en qué momento o como haría para quitarse a ese chico de encima, pero no fue necesario. Él solo comenzó a retirarse pero se giró para agregar algo más.

— Mas que tú no hay duda. Solo te advierto, ella no es como parece, es más, deberías alejarte lo más que puedas de Alice y su hermano. Si te enredas con ellos nada más te causarán tragedias —Mencionó sin alguna discreción, parecía estar hablando de algo tan cotidiano.

Shun le miró de mala manera.

— No hay manera que tengas el derecho a hablar así de ellos…

El de cabellos cobrizos sonrió.

— Créemelo. Ya viviste una… aunque no puedas recordarlo —Shun le llamó varias veces con intención de que le explicara, pero sencillamente Joe se echó a correr. El castaño sentía pena por el chico pues comenzaría una vida llena de martirios, pero al igual que Alice le daba curiosidad de ver como se desenvolvía en un ambiente completamente distinto del que provenía. Y sin duda un tercer observador se une al juego de los hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y vaya la razón que tiene Joe XD en fin, gracias por leer el capitulo :3 Espero no tardarme con el otro que viene TwT Por mientras seguiré esperando las dos semanas de gloriosas vacaciones *-* Libertad!~<strong>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Jajaja eso demuestra mi teoría que la escuela nos provoca amnesia O.O lo sabia! =O Espero te siga gustando el fic :3 Gracias por el review_

**Rose Dark: **_Capitulo subido xD ojala no me tarde pronto en el próximo y espero y te guste este :3 Gracias por el review_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Igual a mi me cuesta escribir a Alice con esta personalidad, pero ya luego se sabrá por que actúa así y como es ella en verdad. Pff no imagino el gran riego de trauma que conseguirías con solo 5 minutos entrando en mi cabeza jaja yo deliro con el yaoi *-* Gracias por el review ^^_

**ximsol182: **_Diría personalidad doble o algo así xD O al menos por ahora ^^U Gracias por el review Xim-san :3_

**Neko~Chan**


	5. Dudando de ti

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Alice…<p>

El peliazul suspiró cansadamente irritado. Tenía un buen rato llamando a su pariente sin algún resultado más allá de un suspiro. Le desquiciaba el verla tan distraída por algo que a él le resultaba irrelevante. Y era cierto, lo que Joe le había dicho en uno de sus encuentros breves en uno de tantos corredores se estaba presentando, ella estaba con Shun a como un niño con juguete nuevo. En el poco tiempo que el moreno se había instalado en su nuevo hogar ella se había distanciado. Las horas de juego entre los hermanos se redujo a apenas unos cuantos minutos, las meriendas juntos ya no parecían existir y sus posesivos abrazos eran evadidos o directamente rechazados. Le alteraba los nervios, y ni qué decir de los celos.

— ¡Alice!

La nombrada se giró a ver a su hermano. Comenzó a mirarle fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, sin duda Hades entendió rápidamente como es que un nuevo juego de miradas comenzaba.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos

— ¿En qué diablos piensas?

Interrogó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hermana.

— Solo me pregunto si comeré el flan que le ordené.

Hades no evitó fruncir el ceño, en los últimos treinta minutos parecía estar más molesto que cualquier otro estado de ánimo. No. En realidad ya parecía ser que el pelinegro era pura bilis ya que no había rato que no pareciera enojado o cuando menos estresado.

— ¿Por qué estás tan irritado?

Él bufó. Estaba acostado boca abajo con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, pero de tanto tener afirmados los codos en el colchón de la cama poco a poco se le iba durmiendo los brazos. Prefirió sentarse con tal de recuperar la sensibilidad en sus extremidades. Ella por su lado le seguía cada movimiento con mucha cautela. No quería sacarlo de sus casillas, solo una vez le bastó para conocer el verdadero carácter de su hermano y en definitiva es algo que se queda en mente con una nota de jamás hacer que se repita esa conducta. Fuera de sus cabales ese chico es verdaderamente para tener cuidado.

— En estos minutos no has dejado de mencionarlo, ya sabes que tengo fama de celoso — Alegó sin vergüenza alguna. No era nada secreto que mantuviera sentimientos por su hermana, inclusive ella lo sabía, después de todo era tan obvio.

— Solo quiero comer algo dulce… ¿Tan malo es eso?

El ojiazul chasqueó la lengua. Iba a argumentar algo más pero un breve sonido en la puerta lo hizo parpadear, Alice sonrió con gesto victorioso por la derrota de su hermano.

— Pestañeaste, gano yo —De un brinco se levantó para atender la puerta. Era Shun el cual en sus manos traía un flan perfectamente preparado. Alice le miró acusadoramente mientras meneaba la cabeza con gesto desaprobatorio— Apuesto a que fue Runo quién lo preparó —Al verse descubierto Shun no pudo ocultar ese sonrojo. Tan solo desvió su mirada hacia uno de los lados.

Hades por su lado miraba con nauseas a su hermana que conversaba divertida con el humano. No lo toleraba. Poco le valía el hecho que fuera su sirviente, solo sabía que si tuviera la oportunidad de acabar con su insignificante vida no había duda en que la aprovecharía. Era algo cruel, pero también lógico, quien estuviera demasiado apegado con ella sería una pobre víctima para él.

— No pienso intoxicarte, cuando logre cocinar algo que pueda comerse lo traeré para que lo pruebes, mientras tanto le pedí a Runo que me ayudara. Espero no te moleste —Solo se limitó a suspirar, Alice se mantuvo indiferente para luego de unos segundos mostrar su aprobación por medio de una sonrisa.

Shun no podía apartarle la vista de encima, pero fácilmente evadía la vista del ojiazul. Por más que luchaba por pensar no averiguaba a que venía la advertencia de Joe, se suponía que esos mellizos podrían meterlo en problemas, pero en realidad no había mucho en que pudiera salir perjudicado. Si se esforzaba por hacer bien su trabajo no habría quejas así que tampoco problemas. Además, dejando a Hades a un lado Alice en cambio no parecía precisamente alguien amenazante. Ignorando el hecho que ellos no son humanos no había más que temer.

— No veo ningún motivo para que sigas aquí —Masculló Hades irritado de la presencia del chico.

Shun no respondió nada, sencillamente hizo caso a uno de los consejos de Runo; cuando el suelte una indirecta muy bien lanzada es mejor dar una reverencia y retirarse de inmediato. Parece que el único del que hay que tener cuidado era el hermano de Alice.

— Nos vemos luego, Shun —Alice saludaba a manera de despedida, Shun devolvió el gesto ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hades.

Lo único que había dejado claro, de alguna manera lo único en lo que Joe había acertado era en desconfiar de Hades. La semana pasó velozmente. Alice ordenaba y Shun cumplía, no había ningún problema en eso, pero había algo que traía indeciso al moreno. Si bien no le caía al mayor de los hermanos no significaba que tuviera que preocuparse tan profundamente ¿O sí?

— ¿De verdad?

Le cuestionó Runo mientras servía vino en varias copas de cristal. Shun asintió mientras jugaba con la bandeja lanzándola al aire para atraparla nuevamente, claro, hasta que la peliazul se percató y arrebató el utensilio de sus manos. Él no protestó, ni siquiera se percató de tan distante que se hallaba.

— ¿Crees que deba aceptar? Apenas tengo unas semanas aquí y ya me dice eso, y tú que tienes un año o más Hades no te ha dicho absolutamente nada ¿No parece sospechoso? —Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la peliazul.

— ¿Ahora que dije? —Se quejó sobando la coronilla de su cabeza.

Ella se sobó sus nudillos.

— No dudes de Alice, ella es mucho más confiable que Hades, te lo aseguro. Pueda que él sea mi amo pero no quiere decir que seamos tan cercanos. Si ella te dijo que podías quedarte en su habitación es porque te está ascendiendo a su mayordomo personal, aunque debí suponerlo. Desde tu primer día aquí te dio esas ropas, no era de extrañar —Comenzó a deducir velozmente. El moreno se limitaba a escucharla hablar sola, pues los diálogos no iban dirigidos a él.

En todo caso que hablara con él no cambiaba el hecho que aunque le prestara atención entendiera lo que decía. Sus palabras fluían velozmente y al poco tiempo de estancia del moreno en ese lugar aun no le quedaban claras algunas acciones que ella consideraba del todo normales. ¿Qué diablos tenía de importante la ropa? Según lo poco que escuchaba y entendía tenía que ver con su atuendo. Interesado o al menos con curiosidad del tema fue que se regresó a la plática que antes había dado por abandonada.

— ¿El hecho de decirme que puedo estar en su misma habitación quiere decir eso de ascenso? ¿Y dime qué tiene que ver la ropa? — Runo solo resopló.

—Esa ropa no es de un sirviente, son las de un mayordomo. ¿Acaso no te fijaste?

Negó.

— Si serás distraído

Shun se cruzó de brazos mirando seriamente a la ojiazul.

— No es que sea distraído, solo que no me fijo en esas cosas. Para mí la ropa es lo de menos, además no hay diferencia de sirviente y mayordomo ¿O sí? — Se excusó.

— No te ocupas de tanto, solo Alice y a lo mucho su hermano y padre son los que pueden darte una orden… siento que es más sencillo —Sonrió a manera de felicitaciones.

Un sonido terminó con la paz en el comedor, el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada perezosamente invadió los oídos de ambos niños. Shun se levantó fastidiado de tener que regresar a los invitados dando el anuncio que aún se llevaban a cabo los preparativos de la comida nocturna. Se encaminó encontrando a un sujeto sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas, la carta del menú ya planeado le cubría el rostro, solo alcanzaba a ver un poco de mechones negros. El pequeño moreno retiró el menú sin pedir siquiera permiso.

— Aún no está lista la cena, le pido que por favor…

Runo quién se estaba asomando reconoció rápidamente de quién se trataba por lo que corrió con el pelinegro y de un fuerte empujón le obligó a hacer una reverencia. Shun estuvo por mascullar al mismo momento que se reincorporaba pero ella le obsequió un golpe al estómago regresándolo a la posición anterior.

— Lo lamento mucho señor Astaroth, Shun es nuevo y no lo conocía en persona. Le pido mis disculpas —Dictó como si tuviera preparado el discurso solo para haber sido recitado. Shun no entendía nada pero para que la peliazul reaccionara de esa manera era porque aquel hombre era alguien importante.

El silencio fue breve, pues rápidamente aquel hombre nombrado Astaroth dejó salir un bufido.

— Supongo que eso lo justifica. Espero no se repita esa actitud —Miró al pelinegro que aún estaba inclinado por el dolor— Avísenme cuando esté todo listo, estaré en mi estudio. No me molesten a menos que sea algo importante — No tardó en levantarse del lugar y retirarse con un elegante paso veloz.

Tan solo él salón del salón el ambiente tenso se desvaneció. Runo exhaló completamente más alivianada mientras que el moreno no dejaba de interrogarle visualmente. Extraño, después de todo tenía motivos para recriminarle por el golpe recibido.

— ¿Quién era?

— Astaroth… —Tomó aire— El padre de Alice y Hades. Más conocido como el gobernante de este lugar, una especie de rey… —Suspiró.

Un rompecabezas comenzaba a armarse en el interior del moreno. Eso explicaba la soberbia desesperante de Hades y la manera tan distraída de Alice, siendo hijos de una figura como Astaroth no era tan difícil pensar que solo eran un par de malcriados. Corrección, solo Hades entraba en esa categoría.

— Si el rey es padre de Alice… ella sería…

— Ella princesa y Hades príncipe. Estás en lo cierto de alguna manera. Aunque parece que Alice no se lo toma en serio, todo el tiempo anda curioseando por todo el lugar, y su hermano se salta todas las clases que tiene con los profesores para ir con ella. No son precisamente los monarcas más ejemplares, pero al menos ella es muy agradable —Aseveró.

— Pues parece que Joe no lo cree así

Esa frase atrajo la atención de Runo. Observó al pelinegro con cautela.

— ¿Acaso a ti también te dijo algo? —Murmuró para ella misma, pero eso no evitó que el pelinegro le oyera levemente.

Shun parpadeó creyendo haber escuchado mal. Sus orbes se dirigieron a ella, la cual tenía la misma expresión. Eso era extraño. No solo el hecho que Joe siendo amigo del par de hermanos se dedicara a crear rumores a sus espaldas, sino que los receptores de esos mismos rumores fueran ellos. Runo y Shun, sirvientes de Hades y Alice.

¿Acaso al chico de cabello castaño no se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad que ellos les dijeran algo a los hermanos? Por lo visto no, y si lo hizo solo es por tentar su suerte. Carecía la creencia que fuera por una alta confianza que tenía sobre ellos. Tal vez con Runo sí, pero ¿Con él? No, en definitiva es imposible.

— ¿También? —Ella titubeó la decisión de responder la interrogante. Shun por su lado se aventuró a soltar una gran especificación— ¿Te dio una advertencia de Alice y Hades?

Runo finalmente asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin libre de exámenes! *3*Solo espero salir bien en ellos… Nyan no hay mucho que decir jeje solo lamento que los capítulos sean cada vez más cortos, hay veces que tengo seco el cerebro y muerta la imaginación xd Conste que aun así hago mi esfuerzo de subir rápido la continuación XD Escribir varios a la vez es complicado… más cuando pierdes el hilo a tu propia historia ¬¬U pero ni modo, esta es la consecuencia de una mente olvidadiza :3 Agradezco la molestia que se toman en leer. Arigato!<strong>

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Mmm por el momento no creo poder responderte eso, es que en parte esa es su manera de ser pero a la vez es impuesta y si te diera más detalles te soltaría lo que pasará en poco tiempo después jeje Y del yaoi… Pff es mi vida! No hay anime sin que relacione a dos tipos que o son buenos amigos (un ejemplo serian Len y Kaito de vocaloid) o dos tipos encima hermanos que se odian ._. (Dante y Vergil de Devil may cry) jaja y eso es apenas comenzando T-T que mente tan retorcida tengo T.T En fin, gracias por el review :3 ya eso de Alice se resolverá luego ^^_

**Shion1497: **_Muchísimas gracias ^^ Y no hay duda que me alegra que te guste el fic aunque luego se pondrá enredado en algunas partes, y eso que todavía estoy viendo si cambiarle algunas cosas XD Ojala te guste el próximo capítulo y de paso también este, gracias por el review =D_

**Rose Dark: **_Hades aparece y se esconde jeje además habrá un tiempo en lo que se ausentará por su propia culpa XD pero dejaré de adelantar los sucesos y mejor me quedo diciendo que por ahora su arrogancia y obsesión lo meterán en líos. Espero te guste el capitulo, gracias por el review y cuando tengas tus vacaciones ¡A disfrutarlas!_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Jaja a veces pienso que un poco de OoC hace bien en una historia o al menos de manera temporal :3 Por eso pensé lo de la bipolaridad, sin mencionar que me agrada una Alice yandere (creo haberlo dicho XD) Y de que Shun sufrirá no hay duda, jaja pero todo en su momento -w- aunque aún no se si final feliz, triste o abierto. Tal vez luego me decida por cual… gracias por el review ^w^ _

**osma-alice: **_Acepto que eso me agrada de él, su posesividad tan retorcida con Alice *3*… me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre termino adorando a los locos? xD Seguirá siendo un misterio… U.U Gracias por el review! :3_

**Neko~Chan**


	6. Los celos matan, o cuando menos lastiman

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>La peliazul restregaba vigorosamente algunos platos con el propósito de librarlos de la suciedad sin dejar de cuestionarse el porqué o más bien como es que Hades podía ingerir tanto alimento sin que este engordara. Pero lo que más rondaba por su cabeza era Shun, después de todo no había sido la única en haber recibido ese comentario por parte del castaño. Durante varios meses creyó que fue una broma de Joe, pero era demasiada coincidencia el que el moreno recibiera la misma advertencia que le fue dada a ella cuando llegó al lugar.<p>

— Hola, hola, ¿Tú crees que eh podido encontrar a ese par de hermanos? —Se quejaba a la par que ingresaba a la sala Joe, como siempre con una extraña risa en rostro. Nada para sorprenderse, la gran parte del tiempo permanecía con ese gesto haciendo que los demás se preguntaran como soportaba sonreír día y noche sin que se le entumiera el rostro y encima sin motivo alguno.

Espero dos y tres segundos más alguna muestra de vida. Nada. Al no recibir respuesta tosió un poco queriendo llamar la atención de la pequeña.

— Oye…

Comenzó Runo.

— Que bueno que hablas… comenzaba a creer que Hades te daba tanto trabajo que hacías labores estando tú sonámbula —Bromeó sin obtener alguna muestra de risa. Sus ojos de un gris claro se tornaron serios como en muy pocas ocasiones se tenían la dicha de presenciar. Por lo general el portador de ambos orbes se mantiene con una perturbadora risa en rostro, ahora era una de las pocas excepciones — ¿Pasa algo? No me es divertido el tener que reír de mi propio chiste, y cuando es alguna crítica de Hades siempre te ríes a carcajadas —Observó precisamente.

Ella titubeó si mencionar algo al respecto, pero era mejor sacar sus dudas. A fin de cuentas si a él no le conviene explicar sencillamente se negará a dar respuesta.

— ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegué aquí me advertiste de Hades? —Joe asintió sin problemas —Bueno… ¿Por qué le diste la misma advertencia a Shun pero… en esta ocasión de Alice? —Silencio.

No es que se negara a responder, más bien parecía pensar de qué manera responderle. En vez de apresurarle a contestar prefirió el esperar pacientemente, sin ningún problema disponía a tomarse su tiempo, Joe era algo meticuloso para tener que dar respuestas a algún interrogatorio. El hablar de más puede perjudicarle con respecto al nivel social que posee y generar diversos chismes a su alrededor, lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen de cualquier problema ajeno a su persona, pero su contradictoria naturaleza suele impedírselo.

¿Cómo hacer eso? ¿Cómo ignorar un suceso que le es de lo más atrayente? Para la corta edad le llama la atención cosas que otros considerarían aburridas pero a él le fascinan, ¿Se puede dejar de hacer tu pasatiempo favorito? El suyo era observar el alrededor y percatarse de los enredos de cada persona, pero manteniéndose lejos del ojo del huracán. Le gustaba ver la mezcla de emociones, pero jamás el tener que sufrirlas por su propia cuenta. Le era… bueno, la mejor manera de clasificarlo sería como perturbadoramente divertido.

— Solo lo dije por que les conviene. Puede que Hades y Alice vengan siendo sus jefes, pero es mejor tratar con ellos solo laboralmente y nada más. Sobre todo con Alice…

Fue interrumpido por un golpe en el lavabo.

— No tienes derecho a tacharlos de peligrosos, ¡Son tus amigos! —Recriminó sumamente molesta — ¿O es que acaso tú eres igual y por eso te dedicas a difamarlos? —Retó sin temor o más bien sin cuidar sus palabras.

Sonrió por el entretenido atrevimiento.

— Lo dices porque tú no sabes todo lo que han hecho —Cortó el dialogo de la ojiverde. Ella se mantuvo en silencio esperando más respuestas, por lo que Joe prosiguió —Alice podrá parecer la más inocente, pero es igual de sádica que Hades. Créeme que si supieras todo lo que ellos han hecho ganas de matarlos te sobrarían. Aunque a fin de cuentas todas las mentiras son reveladas por más que quieran ser ocultadas. Aunque tienes razón… yo tampoco soy tan diferente, lo único que cambio con ellos es que no soy yo quien provoca los enredos, yo solamente los observo— Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta despidiéndose de Runo.

Probablemente hubiera seguido hablando si la peliazul continuaba preguntando pero debido a las dudas que recién le había formulado ella no pronunció más palabras. Efectivamente sintió el estar entrando en terreno sospechoso A pesar de dejar un poco más en claro las cosas no sabía si discutirlas con Shun, no sabía si era prudente preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba. Apenas había recibido un supuesto ascenso, y el primer error podría ser motivo más que suficiente para degradarlo a lo que era, o peor. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería tomarlo con calma, y por el momento guardarlo.

— ¿Alice? — Llamó el pelinegro de ojos dorados a la puerta de su ama. Esta vez fue ella quien abrió. Se le veía adormilada, tenía puesto un vestido holgado que hacía de pijama y sus anaranjados cabellos estaban más revueltos de lo habitual.

— Que extraño… Hades se fue sin avisarme, justo salía a buscarlo —Bostezó. Al escuchar el nombre del hermano de la niña no evitó el recordar aquello que cierto castaño le dijo pero prefirió preguntar en otro momento sobre ese asunto—Por cierto… ¿Ya te decidiste? — Le cuestionó haciendo referencia a la oferta que le había dado.

Él asintió mencionando que a eso había ido a buscarla.

— Y yo que creí que venías para decirme que era hora de comer—Bufó falsamente enojada, con un ademán le indicó que entrara. Una vez dentro ella se lanzó a su cama dando pequeños brincos, Shun la miraba mientras estaba de pie — ¿Y bien? — Insistió.

— Supongo que tengo que aceptar, en primera me conviene y a la vez no me parece correcto negarme —Comentó mientras ella asentía innumerables veces.

De igual manera si él no aceptaba lo más probable es que Alice se lo diera a modo de orden. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

— Entonces vamos a las nuevas reglas

Shun le miró extrañado

— ¿Nuevas?

Alice asintió.

— Las únicas ordenes prioritarias para ti son las mías, te quedarás aquí por si necesito algo, debes estar atento a que no me pase nada, y… supongo que es todo. Prácticamente es como si vivieras por mí y para mí —Alegaba altaneramente mientras que el moreno se sonrojo por el doble sentido de la frase.

Si bien Alice no se percató de la manera en que el moreno interpretó la nueva regla, Shun por su parte se encontraba con un leve sonrojo en los pómulos. No levantó el rostro hasta que el color se le desvaneció de sus facciones.

— De acuerdo, no veo nada de malo en eso. Solo procura no pedirme imposibles

— Bien, mi primera orden… vamos a jugar al jardín —Shun se preguntó el haber escuchado bien pero no lo dudo cuando vio que ella señalaba a la ventana.

El moreno suspiró mientras se dirigía al ropero, tomó uno de varios vestidos y se lo tendió a ella. Alice alzó un pulgar en señal de entender, sin siquiera avisar se quitó sus ropas dispuesta a ponerse las limpias. Shun se giró bruscamente pero recibió un golpe con una almohada. No reaccionó.

— ¡Oye! ¡Se supone que me ayudes a cambiarme! —Le regañó sin consideración alguna.

Nuevamente el pelinegro se había ruborizado, pero en esta ocasión de una forma más agresiva. Agitó innumerable de veces la cabeza negándose a la orden. Si bien se había girado ahora usaba sus manos para cubrir sus ojos.

— ¿No puede ser alguien más? Yo soy un chico —Replicó.

— ¡Shun!

El aludido masculló en voz baja.

— Ya voy, ya voy —Se tragó el orgullo mientras abría los ojos para ayudar a la pequeña de cabello naranja. Su cara estaba teñida de un color carmín cada vez más fuerte mientras que Alice se reía y le decía que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Después de la situación tan bochornosa para él, que tendría que ser más a menudo, se dirigieron al jardín. Estaba completamente oscuro por lo que la que estaba guiando era Alice, Shun aún se estaba acostumbrando a la escasez de luz. A pesar que solo lograba distinguir las siluetas de los árboles estaba completamente seguro que el jardín debía ser un lugar hermoso.

Grandes setos perfectamente podados formaban un gran laberinto en el cual podías pasar horas buscando la llegada al kiosco que se encontraba en el centro. Extensos rosales se encontraban formando un margen en las paredes, pero a como se ven de vistosos igual son de hirientes. Fue cuando Shun se sentó en el pasto sin siquiera preocuparse por ensuciar su nueva ropa.

— Oye Alice… si yo quisiera regresar a lo que queda de mi casa ¿Crees que podría? —La pelinaranja se tensó. Sabía que era mejor no dar muchas referencias del incidente para evitar contradecirse en algún momento pero tampoco era muy sencillo evadir las preguntas que él elaboraba de improviso.

— Imposible…

La miró interrogante. No se esperaba un rechazo tan rápidamente lanzado, había esperado que aunque sea ella lo meditara, tenía esperanzas de que cuando menos lo considerara. Pero no. Tan solo escucha eso pisotea su idea para desecharla de inmediato. Algo cruel.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —Le retó

— Porque… — Parecía acorralada, no tenía ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta pero si demoraba en contestarla podría verse en problemas.

— Sigo esperando…— Le presionó

— Porque ahora eres mío…— Shun iba a protestar sobre aquella afirmación pero ella le impidió al inclinarse un poco mientras emparejaba lo que le faltaba de altura al jalarlo del saco para terminar juntando sus bocas. Él no evitó el sorprenderse, pero al no lograr hacer encajar las cosas sencillamente se le paralizó el cuerpo — ¿Vale? — Le cuestionó con sarcasmo mientras caminaba sin voltearlo a ver.

Una vacía sensación le recorrió en el lapso de tiempo que ambos se tocaron con los labios. Había hecho eso antes. No con Alice, con alguien más. El corazón lo sintió vilmente molido, casi hecho añicos, debía recordar algo pero le era imposible. Una de sus manos se desplazó a la muñeca, deslizó uno de sus dedos intentando buscar algo en ella. Nada de nada. Estaba todo en blanco, en su muñeca no había nada, ¿Qué diablos pasaba entonces? Sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en Alice la cual le miraba con una tierna altanería.

— Eso… supongo…— Respondió mientras nuevamente se sonrojaba. Aún no entendía a que se debía la reacción de la niña o en qué sentido había hecho eso, y tampoco entendía esas reacciones tan contrariadas. Tristeza y alegría en un solo momento. Ahora ya sabía que era posible juntar dos emociones opuestas y sentirlas al mismo tiempo.

Después de lo ocurrido ambos decidieron por volver al interior de la fortaleza, Alice tarareaba alguna canción que cruzaba por su mente mientras caminaba de lo más despreocupada, Shun por su lado se limitaba a mantener la cabeza agachada y de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban a su compañera.

Una vez que se aseguró que ella entró a su alcoba se excusó diciendo que iría a ver que encontraba en la cocina para cenar. Alice no tan convencida aceptó para luego ver como el moreno se esfumaba de su vista. No entendía el por qué actuaba de esa forma, solamente le dio a entender que él era de su pertenencia y sencillamente debía obedecerle sin pero alguno ¿No? Al menos ese era el significado que ella conocía y el único que solía emplear. Eso es lo que Hades le había dicho.

Iba con dirección a recostarse en su cama pero notó que alguien más descansaba en su pieza. Solo sonrió y se lanzó al bulto que correspondía al cuerpo de su hermano pero en vez de abrazarla para hacerle cosquillas como siempre lo suele hacer solo le miró con una seriedad perturbadora.

— No entiendo a que viene esa cara…

Aclaró al no encontrar coherencia.

— Deberías saberlo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso con él? Se supone que solo es conmigo —Le protestó verdaderamente enojado. Se levantó mientras que Alice retrocedía lentamente, ella conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y tenía muy en claro que una vez fuera de sus casillas podría tener una personalidad sádica, incluso con ella. No lo hubiera hecho de saber que él estaba observando, ¡Demonios! Se suponía que Hades en duerme durante casi tres horas, y en ese horario… ¿Por qué tenía que romper su rutina precisamente hoy?

Siguió retrocediendo con intención de llegar a la puerta para poder salir y cerrarla para dejar a su hermano dentro a que se le pasara la ira pero calculó mal su dirección y terminó en contra de la pared. Hades tomó con velocidad el tenedor que estaba en una bandeja con algunas frutas picadas y sin remordimiento o preocupación de lastimarla lo encajó a un costado de la cara de su hermana, logrando así enterrarlo en el muro de concreto que estaba a sus espaldas. Ella no desvió su mirada la mantuvo firme, intentando no parecer asustada. Si hacía algo como eso sin duda sería mucho peor.

— Espera… era eso o tendría que responderle algo que pudo terminar con todo el engaño que tiene encima

Hades se mantuvo en silencio

— Si él se entera de lo que pasó en realidad con su hermano nuestro pasatiempo se arruina ¿Sabes?— Él no la dejó explicar, con su otra extremidad tomó el cuchillo que estaba en la misma bandeja de donde estuvo el tenedor. Alice se sobresaltó y al intentar quitárselo antes que hiciera alguna locura Hades aprovechó para atravesarle la mano a su hermana. La pelinaranja no demoró en soltar un alarido de dolor, de no ser por querer evitar motivar a su hermano a continuar fue que se tragó las lágrimas. Además, no iba a llorar. No le daría ese gusto, además… si Shun llegaba a verla llorar se asustaría, estaba segura que lo haría.

Le miró con odio a como pocas veces se percibía en los ojos marrones de la niña. Odiaba a ese Hades, detestaba cuando los celos le ganaban el juicio, lo irónico… de una u otra forma era ella la que siempre perdía. Con él no había pero que valgas, la consideraba de su propiedad, para Hades Alice le pertenecía e incluso se atrevía a retar a su padre aunque terminara mal herido o siendo ignorado.

La sangre brotaba gravemente de la palma de la pequeña. Su mandíbula estaba rígida, apretando los dientes con ganas de que así su dolor disminuyera pero era difícil. El estado de ira de su hermano le hacía temblar y al mantener sujeto el objeto con el que la dañó provocaba que este se moviera igual, quisiera o no el movimiento contra su carne viva le recordaba el punzante y atroz dolor que sentía gracias al cubierto metálico.

— No pienso darte muchas advertencias, solo te diré que dejes de jugar de esa forma con él, o en la próxima será peor…— Escupió de lo más serio — ¿De acuerdo, Alice? —Sonrió como habitualmente lo hace, aquella sonrisa aparentemente sincera que suele dedicarle únicamente a Alice, a su vez desencajó rápidamente el cubierto del cuerpo de su hermana y prosiguió a dejarlo caer. No se disculpó ni dijo nada más, tan solo salió de la habitación como si lo sucedido anteriormente no importara en absoluto.

Las piernas le temblaban, sentía un frío calador en su cuerpo, sus pupilas seguían contraídas debido al pánico y su pulso estaba notoriamente elevado. La pelinaranja se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras tomaba con fuerza la grave herida que Hades le provocó, no era de extrañarse, incluso pudo haber sido peor recordando la peligrosa posesividad del pelinegro con su hermana. Al menos tenía la certeza que si se desahogó con ella Shun no corría peligro.

— Es extraño… juraría que en antes hubiera preferido que acribillara a alguien más que en lugar que la victima fuera yo pero… me alegro que esta vez no fuera así —Sonrió pesadamente mientras ejercía presión en la abertura. No le preocupaba en sí la herida pues no tardaría esta en cerrarse lo que sí le molestaba era el punzante dolor en esa zona. Se agradeció mentalmente que solo hubiera sido un cubierto y no una espada como las del despacho de su padre ya que Hades las suele tomar para según él practicar un poco.

La puerta se abrió mientras se escuchó un bostezo, era Shun. Entró esperando poder apurarse y dormir un poco, pero esta idea se esfumó al ver a la pelinaranja que yacía en el suelo. Eso no fue lo que lo puso en alerta, sino el rastro de líquido carmesí regado por el suelo que aunque no podía distinguirlo del todo estaba casi seguro por el olor a metal que era sangre.

— Shun… —Musitó no sabiendo cómo explicar.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí está el resultado de mi inspiración gracias a la dosis de gore que me regala mirai nikki XD Que amor tan retorcido… pero sigue siendo amor, supongo._. Creo que en el fic ya se empieza a notar el papel que llevará cada personaje jeje y si no pues espero quede claro en los próximos capitulo porque no tarda y vienen los enredos. Mientras tanto ando esperanzada, me enteré que vocaloid hará un supuesto concierto en Francia. Ya fueron a E.U y ahora a Francia… las posibilidades de que aunque sea en la capital de México algún día se presenten sigue creciendo en mí TwT Ojalá algún dia pueda ver a mis lindos kagamines por acá *snif* mientras seguiré esperando ^^U Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse molestia de dejar reviews: 3<strong>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Celos con Shun que para mala suerte se reflejan en Alice :l este niño nos salió tan yandere como la hermana XD y lo de la cocina… lo entiendo, a mí se me quema hasta el agua TwT esperemos que no sea tu caso. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, también tú cuídate y gracias :3_

**Rose Dark: **_Se da cuenta y se engaña de nuevo, haber si Runo no nos sale igual que él. Y pues… Hades se irá por motivos importantes (?) Además aún faltan dos o tres personajes en aparecer jaja aunque ya vaya avanzadita la historia =3 Gracias y ojalá tenga suerte, mientras tanto también cuídate!_

**Kiranathas yue: **_La actitud de Hades la tomé prestada de un buen amigo, es algo yandere pero solo cuando es necesario jaja y sin duda como tú dijiste, casi mi hermano… imagínate un yandere y una tsundere Pff me apiado de quienes me rodean :3 Con lo del nombre de Hades, me suena tan imponente que me gusta sin mencionar que es la imagen tan conocida del dios de la muerte en mitología griega, por eso me encantó y ese le puse ^^U En cuanto a Astaroth, me pareció que hacer que Runo y Shun se dirigieran así con el sonaría muy formal, incluso para ser sirvientes pues a fin de cuentas son pequeños, por eso se refirieron con su nombre pero manteniendo respeto. Y con lo del padre (no tan frecuentemente mencionado) de Joe, no es gobernante sino un duque, similar pero no tan influyente, y aunque se suponga que tiene que tratar con más respeto a Astaroth y sus hijos en realidad es igual de despreocupado con todo, o casi todo, supongo que por eso serían algunos choques de personalidad con Shun._

**Neko~Chan**


	7. Qué es un beso?

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó seriamente mientras comenzaba a atender la herida, no sabía mucho de primeros auxilios pero algo era mejor a nada. Pero la paciente era demasiado obstinada, varias veces retiró la mano negándose a que se la tratara.<p>

No tenía buen humor, es más de no ser porque en ese instante era necesario no caer en pánico es que su cordura seguía intacta. Había preguntado anteriormente la causa para una herida de tal magnitud, pero Alice ignoraba la interrogante. No tenía caso el decirle por que no podía hacer nada de igual manera, la herida se repondría por sí sola en unos minutos y si le reclamaba al ojiazul lo más posible es que él terminara en rebanadas listas para ser servidas como buffet.

— Nada importante, y no es necesario que la vendes… no tardará en quitarse. Ya deberías saberlo —Su voz estaba apagada, aún no sabía qué hacer con respecto a la advertencia de Hades. A él se le debe tomar muy enserio pero el problema es que quisiera o no ella tenía que estar viendo a Shun, después de todo el está a su cargo.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras observaba como es que la abertura se sellaba nuevamente dejando ver la piel en perfecto estado. Aún se le complicaba el actuar naturalmente al momento que presencia la habilidad regenerativa de la pequeña, pero no hay mucho que hacer, sencillamente ella es así. Lo único que era verdaderamente necesario era que el suelo fuera limpiado. Se agachó perezosamente y con un paño comenzó a absorber la sangre del suelo, intentaba no poner alguna mueca pues aún sin ser hemofóbico no era de su agrado estar manipulando ese tipo de sustancia

Alice se recostó en su cama mientras se cubría por completo con el cobertor, no quería dar explicaciones ya que no sabía de qué manera iba a reaccionar Shun, y mentir no serviría de nada por algún motivo presentía que él no le creería. Inconforme por no saber que le ocurría Shun se sentó a un lado de ella, si no le diría con tantas insistencias entonces preferiría esperar en silencio. Los segundos pasaron con velocidad hasta llegar al punto que fueron considerados como horas, ella se destapó levemente para ver la mirada ámbar del chico. Fastidiada se sentó de mala gana con propósito de reprenderle.

— No importa que digas, seguiré aquí hasta que me respondas que te ocurrió… —Ni siquiera le permitió hablar. Dejó su sentencia mientras se estiraba para preparar las futuras horas de espera.

— Bien, me rindo

Él sonrió, al menos ella cedió.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo? —Musitó Alice algo indecisa.

— ¿Que tal desde el inicio? —Más que sugerencia fue una orden, algo irónico se se toma en cuenta que lo normal sería que ella ordenara y el obedeciera. Tal vez la situación le dio el coraje suficiente como para atreverse a girar al menos momentáneamente la balanza, y la fortuna que Alice estaba tan distraída que no puso objeción en su petición.

— De acuerdo… Hades se enojó conmigo por algo que a su parecer no debí haber hecho, cuando llegó aquí ya estaba descontrolado y me acorraló. Como no quise disculparme o más bien no supe de qué hasta luego de ese rato el me encajó el cuchillo haciéndome la linda marca que viste hace un rato. Eso fue todo —Musitó

El pelinegro miraba atónito. Parecía procesar cada palabra pronunciada que recién escuchada de la boca de la pequeña. Sabía que Hades era extraño y quizás posesivo pero no lo había considerado algún sanguinario hasta esos momentos. Nunca se le cruzó por la mente que sería capaz de dañar a su propia hermana la cual celaba desde lo más profundo de él.

— ¿¡Eso es todo! ¿Acaso eso te parece poco? Si viene y te corta un brazo ¿También sería poco? —Le gritó lleno de ira al no ver las cosas de la manera que ella lo hacía. Alice no respondió nada tan solo bajó la cabeza pero aún lo sujetaba de la ropa. No podía dejar que se fuera. No quería que fuera con él.

— Yo puedo curarme pero si tú vas a reclamarle o algo así él te matará. Tú solo eres un humano, no hay nada de nada que puedas hacerle a Hades, no confundas tu situación —Advirtió sin delicadeza alguna, y aunque su voz se quebró un par de veces su mirada tan rígida le permitía retomar la seriedad del asunto.

Shun apretó la mandíbula. No le agradaba el hecho que ella lo tachara de débil, si bien supuso que en una pelea aquel pequeño demonio podría matarlo sin problema no quería decir que fuese a permitírselo, al menos no tan sencillo. Chasqueó la lengua al no encontrar que decir y se un brusco movimiento hizo que ella rompiera el agarre de su ropa.

—Me disculpo por ser algo tan insignificante que no tiene derecho a dirigirte ni la palabra, lamento incluso el tener que estar frente a su presencia—Masculló aquella burla de lo más molesto —Pero de ser así ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿No quiere decir que de alguna manera me quieres? —La pelinaranja no respondió.

De no ser porque ella aún no alegaba absolutamente nada probablemente él se hubiera encaminado por los pasillos buscando la habitación de Hades. Más bien estaría caminando a su muerte segura. La pequeña alzó la mirada con gesto interrogante. Shun iba a hablar pero se arrepintió al ver que ella de por sí estaba en una tormenta de pensamientos.

— ¿Qué… se supone que significa… cuando besas a alguien? —Preguntó al desconocer la respuesta concreta, siempre solía hacer eso con su hermano bajo el concepto que significaba que la persona que lo recibía era de tu pertenencia y tenías cierto control sobre él o ella, pero ¿Querer? Jamás mencionó algo así, además muy apenas lo apreciaba como para atreverse a decir que lo quería ¿No?

Shun miraba a la niña con incredulidad. El atreverse a hacer eso sin saber su significado era algo tan ilógico.

— Significa que tú amas a esa persona… ¿No lo sabías?

Ella negó mientras que él moreno agudizaba su mirada.

— Aquí quiere decir que la persona que lo recibe es de tu propiedad, yo no sabía que significaba eso y cuando vi que tú te besaste con… —Se maldijo inmediatamente por haber hablado de más

Shun esperó que completara lo que iba a decir pero no fue el caso, prefirió preguntar por su cuenta.

— Yo me besé con… —Soltó con una indirecta que completara aquella frase.

— Con Runo… —Soltó, Shun por su lado le miró sin comprender las cosas. Alice fingió con un gesto de descuido y falsamente corrigió haciendo más creíble la mentira— Claro, debió haber sido Hades ya que tienen el mismo color de cabello los confundí— Agregó rápidamente, ella sabía que su hermano jamás había hecho algo como eso más que un par de veces pero lo más posible es que Shun no fuera a preguntar algo como eso. Y menos a él.

Shun suspiró frustrado.

— Bueno… entonces ya que estoy en este lugar soy yo quien debe cambiar el significado de lo que es un beso. Me viene dando igual, no es que me preocupe — Alegó mientras alzaba los hombros. Ella tan solo sonrió.

— Buenas noches…

Shun no respondió prefirió solo acomodarse en el sofá que estaba no tan lejos de la ubicación de la pelinaranja.

La mañana pasó sin novedades, lo único interesante fue a la hora de cambiarse de ropa donde nuevamente se sonrojó al estar ayudando a la pelinaranja. El día ya planeado con una merienda por parte de Runo y luego un paseo por el laberinto del jardín fue interrumpido súbitamente al momento en que Astaroth solicitó la presencia de Alice. Shun anudó nuevamente la venda de la mano de la niña la cual por más que se negó en la necesidad de vendaje el moreno no la escuchó.

— No creo regresar por un rato… seguramente es algo que tenga que hacer, si quieres puedes salir— Ofreció mientras el chico le cepillaba el cabello pero este se negó.

— No, prefiero quedarme aquí —Avisó mientras ella se levantaba con dirección a la puerta pero nuevamente se giró para acercarse el chico y besarlo nuevamente, esta vez él no se extrañó como la última vez.

— Te meterás en problemas con Hades si sigues haciendo eso… —Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa altanera.

— Yo tampoco soy tan inocente… nos vemos luego —Esas palabras bastaron para dejar al moreno pensativo.

Alice corría a la gran habitación de su padre, al llegar allí las puertas le pasaron un escalofrío. Algo habitual al asistir a ese lugar. Tocó un par de veces dando aviso de su presencia y luego ingresó al salón. Astaroth estaba sentado en un gran mueble con un libro en sus piernas, miró de reojo a su pequeña hija antes de apartar el bloque de hojas y dejarlo a un lado.

— ¿No llamaste a Hades? —Él negó.

Cerró el libro y con lentitud se incorporó para dirigirse al librero y guardar el objeto en su sitio correspondiente.

— De eso quería hablarte, lo mandaré temporalmente a Tartarus, sé lo que te hizo anoche y de cierta manera estará mejor que use esa ansiedad para mejorar sus habilidades de batalla. Además creo que te hará bien liberarte de la presión que él ejerce sobre ti…— Fue interrumpido

— Pero…

Se ganó una mirada de advertencia por haber sido tan insolente como para interrumpirle.

— No hay pero que valga, de igual manera ya está en camino hacia allá, no hay nada que hacer para que lo traigan otra vez —Dictó cruelmente.

Estaba sin duda nerviosa. Hades no debía estar para nada en sus casillas justo en esos instantes, y aún siendo solo un pequeño niño tenía suficiente fuerza como para acabar con la escolta y regresar para desquitarse con la pelinaranja. A final de cuentas esa decisión fue tomada por el incidente que hubo antes.

— Imposible que se escape, Keith lo está vigilando. Probablemente le haya dado algo de beber que lo mantenga somnoliento… —Aseguró el monarca.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve? —Preguntó resignada a la decisión del mayor.

— Conociéndolo tardará su buen rato dando problemas, hasta que se canse y opte por obedecer. Le calculo varios años para eso, claro, si se digna a seguir órdenes de lo contrario podrá comenzar a considerar su nuevo hogar… Es todo — Alice dio una pequeña reverencia y sin más protestas se retiró.

Al salir se encontró con Joe, sin evitarlo frunció el ceño.

— De alguna manera te vez más aliviada al saber que Hades no estará por aquí ¿A qué se debe?

No respondió prefirió pasar de largo ignorándolo, Joe le seguía el paso manteniendo su distancia. Conocía a Alice y aún siendo buenos amigos tenía en cuenta que ella era capaz de abalanzarse encima de él con ganas de matarlo. No era de extrañar. Él haría lo mismo si tuviera motivos, total, en un sitio repleto de demonios era muy difícil confiar en alguien y era preferible el no hacerlo.

— ¿Será que este jueguito dejó de ser solo un juego y ya no sabes cómo detenerlo? —Él tenía su propia forma de actuar, sin duda en varias ocasiones ayudaba a la chica pero de una manera sumamente indirecta.

Ella se giró levemente

— Cállate, el que me haya encariñado con él no quiere decir que perdí interés en cómo le irá de aquí en adelante —El castaño alzó sus manos en señal de retirada.

Alice entró a su habitación, ya era tarde, después de haber ido con su padre varios profesores de sus clases correspondientes la arrastraron de una materia a otra haciéndole imposible el ver a Shun en la hora acordada. Tan solo llegó a su habitación se desplomó en la cama, el pelinegro por su parte se giró a verla y la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y acomodarla en su pieza.

— Oye Shun…

Él iba de salida a buscar algo para su comida, pero de igual forma se giró para atenderla en lo que ella deseara.

— ¿Tu me odias?

No entendió con que motivo fue elaborada la pregunta, pero tampoco necesitaba el motivo para saber la respuesta.

— Tal vez solo un poco —Respondió con una sonrisa ladina

Alice le miró fijamente sin extrañarle esa respuesta. Fue de las primeras reglas que le dijo en uno de tantos tutoriales que le dio y por lo visto lo seguía tal como le dijo. No confiar en nadie, y mucho mejor sería incluirla a ella.

— Me alegra oír eso… — Dijo sonriente al verlo salir, gesto que se desvaneció cuando él salió de su campo de visión — Porque tal vez en verdad me lo merezco —Musitó

* * *

><p><strong>Detesto la escuela ¬¬" y sin duda no soy la única. Una semana y viviré en vacaciones *-* pero no precisamente serán para descansar xD tengo mucho pendiente por hacer ^w^ Volviendo al fic, diría que comienzan los enredos pero lo bueno vendrá en dos o tres capítulos más :3 el próximo sería intro de problemas. Falta ver que vendrá =3 Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! se los agradezco :D <strong>

**Kiranathas yue:**_ No hay nada que agradecer, cualquier pregunta bien recibida por acá ^^ Jaja casi secuestrada? Me recordaste a mí con una amiga que me hizo lo mismo, no tenía internet y salía el capítulo de uno de mis animes que andaba y sigo viendo, muchas gracias y me alegra que a Nicole-san le guste el fic :)_

**Anzu Kazami: **_De hecho… creo que Joe sabe muchas cosas aunque no las aparente xD Y sip, jaja hermanos con tendencias yandere, creo que ni Alice sería excepción No es que seamos malas cocinando, sino que sencillamente no nos gusta ^^ me parece mejor ponerlo de esa forma XD gracias por el review! :3_

**osma-alice: **_Podría ser atracción por demencia, eso explicaría mis alabanzas a ciertos personajes con actitud sádica o de plano sin control ^^U Que se le va a hacer :P Y eso que dijo Joe y reafirmaste tú es verdad, esos dos se traen algo más y haber qué pasará con eso. Gracias por el review n.n _

**Rose Dark: **_Sep, por eso te decía eso de Hades… cara angelical y personalidad diabólica XD Y ¿Joe? mmm tiene igual una personalidad un tanto contrariada pero no creo que sea precisamente yandere a como son los hermanitos… y aunque así la tuviera no la demuestra por estar de un lado a otro lanzando sospechas al aire. Pero de que se verá como es en verdad y que tanto tiene que ver en las cosas, claro que se verá :3 Gracias por el review =D_

**ximsol182: **_Vaya advertencia la de Hades XD pero sí, ya se lo había dicho. Y con BRS, no eh podido verla, me quedé creo que en el 7 u 8 pero nada más me deshaga de tantas libretas me iré directo a verlo. El que si voy al día es en inu x boku, me alegró demasiado el ultimo capitulo *-* y sigo dando vueltas buscando el manga pero no lo encuentro ¬3¬U Gracias por el review! ^^_

**Neko~Chan**


	8. Tú celosa yo confundido

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Alice se levantó con gran pereza, uno de los tirantes de su pijama le deslizaba por el hombro permitiendo que el suave y fresco vestido estuviera más suelto de lo normal mostrando así un poco más de su piel, por lo que buscó como acomodárselo. Se ajustó el listón que tenía de adorno en la zona del busto enmarcando su cuerpo más curveado que cuando era tan solo una cría. Exacto. Cuando era, pero hoy en día aquella niña quedó en el pasado para dar lugar a la refinada jovencita en que fue convertida. Ya era de mañana aunque apenas se distinguiera el día de la noche, podía ver desde la ventana varios sirvientes dando mantenimiento a su jardín tan preciado. Aquel donde vivió tantas aventuras que hace años rogaba por qué no se terminaran sus fuerzas para seguir jugando. Dejando sus recuerdos nuevamente en su lugar ella miró fugazmente su entorno mientras relamía sus resecos labios para luego formar una traviesa sonrisa.<p>

Tomó una suficiente fuerza de voluntad para levantarse con lentitud mientras caminaba con gran agonía de cansancio hacia un sofá de tapizado rojo sangre. Al asomarse por el respaldo del mueble dio con el cuerpo de un muchacho de cabello negro que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Su camisa parcialmente desabrochada permitía la vista a parte de su abdomen, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, su cara estaba cubierta por el revés de su brazo que solo permitía ver sus labio entreabiertos. Lo recorría con la mirada sin ningún tipo de timidez, de todas maneras entre ellos solían entrar en bromas pesadas una y otra vez. Sonrió al suponer lo fatigado que debió estar debido a tanto quehacer del día anterior.

— Y se supone que eres tú que que tiene que despertarme —Musitó para sí misma mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos del moreno.

Ya habían pasado varios años, Shun tenía diecisiete años de edad mientras que Alice ahora poseía la apariencia de una joven entre sus quince o dieciséis. Aburrida de verlo tan calmado pensó en algo "original" para despertarlo. Fue entonces que se sentó sobre él intentando que su peso le impidiera respirar bien, pero fue en vano, frustrada se inclinó hacia el frente tomando con sus delgadas manos un pequeño florero. Con cuidado que las flores no fueran a caerse vertió el agua en la cabeza del moreno quién exaltado por el repentino chapuzón se levantó de inmediato. Chasqueó la lengua al escuchar a la chica riéndose por sus divertidas reacciones mientras descaradamente se encontraba encima de él.

— Vaya manera la tuya de despertarme… —Atacó mientras se sacudía el cabello y soltaba un pequeño bostezo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa

— Se supone que seas tú quien me levante a mí —Se defendió perfectamente la pelinaranja.

— Lo haría de no ser que "alguien" me pidió que contara las agujas que tenía la sala de costura y luego misteriosamente todos los organizadores de la cocina tomaron descanso a la misma hora por lo que yo solo tuve que preparar las mesas para todos— Se defendió con un evidente fundamento.

— Dijiste que me obedecerías con todo lo que te pidiera, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a hacerlo —Se burló

— Cállate…

Ella sonrió con soberbia.

— Tú primero —Le contradijo

— No me hagas reír… ya quisiera ver cómo me obligas

Alice sonrió perversamente mientras tomaba de la cara al chico y se acercaba a ella juntando sus suaves labios con los del humano. Repentinamente comenzó una batalla por ver quién dominaba a quién, la pelinaranja abrió su boca para permitirle el acceso a la lengua del moreno el cual se encontraba concentrado en entrelazar ambas a manera de ganarle a la joven. Poco a poco y por pura inercia la fue recostando contra el sillón. Ella enredó sus dedos en las hebras azabaches mientras que Shun no podía más que limitarse a soportar su propio peso con sus brazos para no recaer sobre ella.

— Oigan… —Interrumpió Runo sumamente sonrojada, aunque Shun había cambiado el significado de besar tal como le había dicho a Alice que lo haría la peliazul aún no aceptaba ese término por más tiempo que transcurriese. Un beso era un beso, no había más y tampoco menos o al menos para ella. — De haber sido alguien más seguramente hubieran malpensado las cosas, me pregunto cuándo serán más prudentes…— Se lamentaba ella misma sabiendo que una reprimenda sería en vano.

Estos años igual se habían hecho notar en su apariencia, había dejado ese cuerpo infantil en el pasado para adaptarse al cuerpo de una hermosa señorita. Sus caderas se notaban un poco más, también su busto había aumentado considerablemente y ahora el uniforme le hacía resaltar de cierta manera sus bien formadas piernas. Solo por el hecho que Hades era su amo no era acosada, siendo seguramente Alice pasaría lo que le ocurre al moreno que prácticamente divide su tiempo en atender a la pelinaranja y evadir a varias chicas que parecen querer secuestrarlo.

Alice se quedó divagando en eso de malpensar. Cayó en cuenta que era verdad, la joven de cabellos naranjas tenía los tirantes de su vestido cayendo por los brazos mientras que Shun portaba la camisa a medio vestir y por su su descuido el saco andaba rodando por los suelos, no sería nada ilógico que las cosas fueran interpretadas de alguna otra manera. Afortunadamente solo había sido Runo, de ser Astaroth o Joe hubiera sido un verdadero interrogatorio, por no querer decir problema.

— Da igual, yo iba ganando… —Se cruzó de brazos la pelinaranja.

— ¿Cómo que ganando si tú ya estabas acorralada? — Comenzó a protestarle Shun, pero sería difícil ganarle al menos verbalmente, ella siempre sabía cómo justificar cualquier acusación, la salida más frecuente que debido a que él era su sirviente debía dejarse ganar.

La peliazul suspiró sabiendo que había provocado una nueva discusión, dejó una jarra de agua y luego se retiró dejando al par de chicos en su conversación bélica. Pasaron varios minutos antes que uno de los dos se aburriera u olvidara inventar alguna excusa para justificar su supuesta derrota o victoria, Shun se mantuvo en silencio, Alice prosiguió a cambiarse de ropa cosa que ya no hacía sonrojar al moreno desde que se tuvo que acostumbrar. Era eso o parecer un tomate tres veces al día.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Cuestionó la pelinaranja mientras que intentaba amarrarse las cintas del vestido que había elegido. El pelinegro que se encontraba demasiado tranquilo se levantó y facilitó el trabajo a la chica mientras amarraba el rebelde listón en su lugar.

— Tuve un sueño raro…

Eso bastó para encender su curiosidad. Ella no soñaba, al igual que el resto de los demonios… esa era prácticamente una bendición humana. Siempre que él se disponía a hablar de los sueños atentamente ella le escuchaba.

— ¿Así? ¿De qué iba?

Preguntó obviamente interesada en el tema.

— Era mi hermano, jugábamos en el parque cercano a donde vivíamos. Esperábamos a alguien, una amiga que según iba a regalarme algo, pero nada más. Solo esperábamos pero antes de que ella llegara se oscureció todo, así como cuando anochece aquí —Finalizó.

Alice estaba con una perturbadora seriedad. Sabía bien que eso se trataba de un recuerdo que divagaba por su cabeza, lo que le molestaba es que aunque ella y Hades se habían encargado de hacer que Shun olvidara a Fabia su subconsciente parecía negarse a dejarla en el pasado. Aún desconocía la reacción que tendría el moreno al saber de ella. ¿La seguiría queriendo como antes? ¿Haría lo de siempre de ponerla a ella antes que a cualquier otra "persona", o se iría con su vieja amiga? Alice se alejo sin decir palabra alguna y comenzó a buscar algo para colocarse en el cabello, escogiera lo que escogiera no le parecía nada adecuado como para el baile de esa noche. Tenía todo listo excepto algo para el cabello, la idea era recogérselo para rizar las puntas y el adorno a un lado, pero eso era lo que le faltaba.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — Preguntó Shun sin entender el por qué su cambio de humor tan repentino.

— Nada, solo que ando algo ocupada…

Shun arqueó una de las cejas, era claro aquel tono de frialdad en ella.

— ¿Escoger algo para ponerte es mucho que hacer? Tengo tanta compasión por ti —Bromeó sarcásticamente pero la joven no tomó la broma de muy buena manera.

— Si no ayudas entonces mejor guarda silencio —Le silenció.

Eso bastó para jalarla del brazo y darle media vuelta. Aunque la expresión del muchacho parecía de enojo en realidad se cuestionaba el por qué actuó de esa manera, siempre que le cuenta algo con respecto a su hermano ella le da ánimos, ¿Ahora que hizo mal?

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —Le cuestionó altaneramente. Shun soltó una risa burlesca —Déjate de bromas, yo sí tengo que hacer —Agregó

Alice estaba arrinconada entre el ropero y su sirviente que no dejaba de mirarla expectativamente pero repentinamente se le añadió con un toque de picardía.

— ¿Acaso te pusiste celosa?

Esperaba un típico golpe de broma o comentario orgullo por su parte.

— Si así fuera estaría bien justificado —Musitó.

Al ver que él no entendía ella prefirió agregar una idea más sólida.

— Tú eres mío, así que si se te ocurre irte con alguien más… — Dirigió una pequeña navaja al cuello del moreno, este no se exaltó, ya tenía bien en claro que si algo compartía ella con su hermano eran sus peculiares amenazas pero con la leve diferencia que ella no hacía ningún daño a diferencia de Hades — Me encargaré que esa persona te reciba en rebanadas —Sonrió con malicia.

Shun apartó el filo del arma blanca con uno de sus dedos, dejó salir una risa traviesa confundiendo a la chica. La tomó de la barbilla con falsas intenciones de besarla la acercó a su rostro. Tal como esperaba fue detenido por ella la cual le obsequió un suave golpe al abdomen. Shun no se lo tomó a mal, siempre era ella que marcaba cuando podía o no besarla y parecía no tomarle importancia, pero cuando él se disponía ella siempre se negaba. Sonrió al ver como el humor de su ama parecía haber cambiado a uno orgullosamente más animado.

— Eso lo tengo en claro desde hace rato, pero el hecho que haya aparecido una chica en mis sueños no quiere decir que planee irme ¿Sabes?

Aclaró antes de salir con dirección a la cocina, tenía que prepararle el desayuno a la pelinaranja. En el camino se encontró al castaño con gesto alegre, no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora era más alto y su rostro se veía un poco más maduro de acuerdo a la aparente edad.

— ¿Qué cuentas, Shun? Imagino que irás a hacer de comer ¿Verdad? — El aludido asintió sin mucho que conversar, la mayoría de sus pláticas era con un Joe parlanchín y un silencioso Shun.

No es que se desagradaran es solo que esa era su manera de tratarse. Una gran contrariedad en sus personalidades llevó a crecer una amistad con cierta rivalidad. Desde que Joe percibió el sentido de pertenencia de Alice por Shun y viceversa no hay rato que no aproveche en molestar al moreno mientras coquetea con una pelinaranja que sigue la corriente. Eso basta para poner colérico y territorial al moreno por unas buenas horas.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Se ofreció a pesar que sabría la respuesta.

— Prefiero que Runo se tome las molestias de cocinar para mí, nada personal, eso solo que me agrada más saber que acepto la comida de una linda chica y no de algo como tú.

Shun sonrió mientras negaba en silencio. Era evidente que no cambiaría su manera de ser. Si bien ese "algo" no lo agradó era claro que luego vería como vengarse.

— A propósito, no sé qué tan buena memoria tengan los humanos pero creo haberte dicho que te mantuvieras al margen en tu trato con Alice ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó Joe mientras se acercaba al pelinegro para posar su nariz sobre uno de los hombros del joven que intentaba cocinar —Aún así a juzgar por el olor… —Fue interrumpido

— Creo que está más que claro que no te iba a escuchar

Esperaba alguna protesta o segunda advertencia, pero solo escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente del castaño. Se giró mientras lo interrogaba visualmente pero se sorprendió al ver una honesta sonrisa con respecto a su decisión. Joe se giró para rodear la mesa y volver a la silla donde antes estaba sentado.

— Parece que esa chica es influenciada por quién esté a su lado —Se explicó Joe.

Shun siguió cocinando pero manteniendo cierto nivel de atención en los comentarios del chico.

— Eh de suponer que eso es bueno en estos momentos. No soy tan sanguinario como el psicópata de su hermano…

La expresión del ojigris se entristeció levemente, apreciaba el entusiasmo y lealtad del moreno a Alice pero también se sentía mal por tener en conocimiento que Shun fue apuñalado por su propia amiga. Y en definitiva no solo en una ocasión. Ella le estaba dando alas, tal y como solía hacer a las espaldas del pelinegro… era cuestión de tiempo antes que se decidiera a cortárselas.

— Eso no borra las cosas que ha hecho ¿Verdad? — Recordó sin delicadezas, sabe perfectamente que el moreno no sabe de qué habla cuando se refiere a eso y tampoco puede decírselo. Sería un golpe muy duro el enterarse que Alice, su pilar que le ayudó a recuperarse cuando perdió su antigua vida fue el motivo de haberla perdido.

Shun clavó el cuchillo en la tabla de madera que usaba para picar los alimentos. Apretaba con enojo el mango del utensilio usándolo como medidor de ira, odiaba que el castaño hiciera eso, hablar mal de su propia amiga o dejarlo en dudas mencionando hechos que él desconocía o creía desconocer. Hades podrá ser un psicópata cuando se refieren a agresión física, pero si se habla en conceptos psicológicos Joe es un verdadero peligro. Gusta de retorcer los pensamientos de todos, incluyendo a sus amigos y tal vez por su forma de ser ha hecho que otros se ensucien las manos en su lugar. No le sería raro por el tipo de personalidad que el castaño posee.

— ¿Puedes dejar de una vez el pasado atrás? Ya olvida lo que hizo, a estas alturas eso ya no tiene importancia…

— Yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo… ¿Pero qué tal tú? —Retó el ojigris

— Lo olvidaría sin problemas… —Devolvió el pelinegro

Joe exhaló pesadamente. No tenía caso hablar con él, tampoco tenía sentido el seguir aventándole indirectas. Shun se negaba a creer en lo que era claramente evidente y no podía hacer que recordara algo que él mismo se hacía olvidar. Se levantó de su lugar para pensar por donde dar la vuelta.

— Si fuera tú no diría eso, es más fácil decir que hacerlo. Pero bueno, no me pondré a discutir de eso. Nos vemos buscaré a Runo para pedirle algo de comer — Se despidió en breve comenzando a caminar hacia alguna dirección incierta.

— Si serás idiota… hay veces que con tantas adivinanzas tuyas no te entiendo — Bufó el pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje Sé que me salté muchísimo tiempo de un capitulo a otro y prácticamente no mostré nada de nada sobre el tiempo que transcurrió pero hubieran sido muchos capítulos._. además sacando la cuenta el fic estará largo (y probablemente haga una segunda parte porque queda mucho sin explicar) El caso es que por mientras dejo de mortificarme con segunda parte o no, mejor me concentro en lo que llevo ahorita XD Además Hades (viéndolo bien) no tardará mucho en aparecer, a fin de cuentas le resumí un poco y nótese que Shun ya no es ningún santo… se le pega lo pervertido de Alice… o bien pudo ser al revés xD Solo hago una petición… ¿Algún anime de romance que me recomienden? No importa que género sea me conformo con romance. Total, me di cuenta que yo veo un poco de todo ._.U No hay mucho que decir, muchas gracias por su apoyo, haber leído y la molestia de dejar reviews :3<strong>

**Arigato! ^w^**

**Kiranathas yue: **_Jajaja con lo miedosa que soy mejor me quedo acá en mi casa, imagínate que en el mundo de los muertos no haya internet o señal de teléfono, sencillamente me muero XoX Será mejor que Shun se cuide y mantenga calmada su boca porque aunque no seas una yankee una bipolar puede ser tsundere y yandere a la vez… -w- eso basta para preocuparse.  
>Gracias por el review! :D<em>

**Shion1479: **_XD créeme que si tuviera mi lado psicológico no te dirían que eres mayor, soy del tipo tsundere jaja mis amigos me acusan de bullying (?) Y hay ratos en los que soy más desastrosa que una niña pequeña, soy un desastre TwT Aun así gracias por el halago, mientras tanto veo como termino esta enredada historia seguiré esperando la tuya =) Gracias por el review! _

**osma-alice: **_Te recuperarás rápido xD Hades es uno de los principales por aquí aun siendo un psicópata tal como dice Shun. Y esa sensación tuya con Joe, es que en definitiva él sabe mucho más de lo que suelta… solo que no sabe hasta dónde está en lo correcto. Muchas gracias y espero te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por el review! :3_

**Rose Dark: **_Espero y te siga gustando aún más, y como ya mencioné en realidad no tardará mucho en aparecer por el (grandiosamente notorio) resumen que le hice al fic xD a fin de cuentas si subía esos capítulos eran un claro "relleno" (Pff ni que fuera anime jaja ya quisiera yo) E igualmente que te la pases bien no solo uno sino del diario ^^_

**Neko~Chan**


	9. Debe ser broma

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>La pelinaranja estaba desvistiéndose para ponerse el atuendo para el baile. Eventos sociales como esos le resultaban fastidiosos y llenos de un pesado ambiente con doble cara pero se veía obligada a ir, sobre todo para tomar el lugar de su hermano que al estar fuera no podría presentarse a la fiesta, o al menos eso es lo que su padre le lanzó como excusa. Nuevamente tenía problemas con el odioso corsé el cual ya debía estar en su lista negra, siempre se quejaba de que le sofocaba portarlo. Shun la miró divertido mientras salía del cuarto de baño con una playera y un par de pantalones algo desgastados.<p>

— ¿Alguna ayuda por aquí? —Pidió la chica dando tirones con la problemática prenda de vestir. Shun dejó a un lado la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello para anudarle la ropa, finalmente la ayudó a colocarse el vestido. Era de color negro con algunos holanes de seda en color rojo vino, el leve escote en el busto resaltaba sus dotes mientras se acomodaba las mangas que le llegaban a la muñeca.

— Listo, iré a cambiarme…

Soltó un bostezo mientras tomaba nuevamente su toalla para luego caminar con pereza en sus pasos.

— ¡Oye! —Llamó nuevamente Alice. Shun se giró levemente.

— Gracias a la distracción de hoy no me pude decidir algo para el cabello ¿Ahora qué hago? —Pidió consejo al pelinegro.

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de estilista? —Bufó mientras giró la cara, sin evitarlo sus ojos se posaron en pequeño cajón cerrado con candado. Jamás había podido ver que había dentro y de cierta manera la causaba gran curiosidad, conocía todas las pertenencias de la pelinaranja a excepción de esa — Por cierto… ¿Qué guardas allí? — Señaló mientras esperaba una respuesta.

La mirada de la joven se endureció.

— Nada de tu incumbencia, son cosas mías —Fue muy seca.

Eso no pareció bastarle.

— Sabes que me da mucha curiosidad al no saber algo, si no me dices…

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Si abres esa caja me veré en la necesidad de matarte — Espetó seriamente —No tendría caso que siguieras vivo después de lo que pasaría…—Shun se lo tomó a broma.

— Correré el riesgo… —Fue detenido por la pelinaranja.

Ella le miraba con completa seriedad, entendió que lo que estuviera allí guardado no le convenía descubrirlo. Alice lo estaba amenazando seriamente, si él desobedecía podía darse por muerto. ¿Será que allí estaba la respuesta a lo que Joe le había mencionado? Suspiró mientras movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

— Está bien, no sé que tenga adentro esa cosa, pero si no quieres que lo vea supongo que tendré que obedecer — Afirmó el pelinegro sin ningún comentario más.

La melodía de los instrumentos musicales para ambientación comenzaba a dejarse oír. La joven comenzó a a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, Shun se limitaba a verla hacer una tormenta en un vaso. Estaba empezando a irritarse por tanto ajetreo, se acercó a ella y de un movimiento la sentó en el banco. Le medio cepilló el cabello dejándoselo suelto mientras tomaba un pasador para luego ensartarle una flor roja.

— ¿Contenta?

Se miró en el espejo mientras buscaba alguna razón para poder llevarle la contraria, pero al ver todo perfectamente en su lugar solo sonrió en muestra de gratitud.

— Irás al evento ¿Verdad? —Aunque su intención era ordenárselo de cierta forma sonó más como súplica.

El muchacho de cabellera azabache se volteó para mirarla. Una curva imposible de descifrar surcó sus labios, no dijo nada más para luego volver a entrar al cuarto de baño.

Ella se apresuró a colocarse las zapatillas, después se dio una rápida revisada confirmando su buen aspecto. Sin despedirse salió de la habitación, seguramente su amigo ya sabría a donde se había ido. Corrió por los pasillos intentando apurarse pero sin planearlo se topó con su padre que iba saliendo se una de tantas habitaciones, parecía ser la galería de arte. No hicieron más que intercambiar un par de frases para luego separarse nuevamente, cada uno con un destino predeterminado.

— Bienvenida señorita Gehabich, que hermosa se ha vuelto —Saludó una mujer madura con un atuendo extravagante.

Eso de recién había sido uno de múltiples halagos que recibía conforme se adentraba en el evento. Era una fecha importante debido a la conmemoración de un aniversario más de vida de Astaroth. A pesar que el festejado no era muy atraído por los eventos sociales la costumbre era celebrar el día. Más que la costumbre, se debían mantener las apariencias.

— Alice, si te quedas allí parada terminarás siendo más que notoria. Intenta buscar con quién platicar —Le susurró Runo quién pasaba con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, no obstante continuó caminando.

— Ya lo sé… pero no están ni Shun ni Joe —Bufó sonrosada.

Se propuso mentalmente darle una reprimenda al pelinegro, no se presentó al baile. Se supone que le pidió eso para tener con quién conversar y no morir de aburrimiento pero en su ausencia ¿Qué haría? Joe en cambio tuvo un imprevisto y velozmente tuvo que retirarse, claro, no sin antes disculparse con el festejado al cual no le molestó siquiera su retirada.

En un instante el silencio perduró el salón. Astaroth apareció con aires de soberbia mientras caminaba elegantemente, parecía un poderoso gladiador encaminándose a alguna batalla final. Alice subió cuidadosamente las escaleras para situarse a un costado de su padre, según lo planeado diría un breve discurso y luego un baile en el que estaba forzada a asistir. Incluso bajo advertencia de su padre estaba obligada a bailar aunque sea una pieza, la búsqueda de compañero debería verse en unos minutos después. Otro motivo más por el cual deba estrangular a Shun, quién sabe dónde diablos se mete cuando en verdad se necesita.

— No tengo mucho qué decir, solo agradezco el haber venido para celebrar. Pero tengo un aviso importante que hacer —La ojimarrón le miró extrañado al desconocer novedades en la fortaleza —Mi hijo, Hades está de vuelta por hoy, pero su regreso permanente no está muy lejos de estas fechas… —Solo se resumía a que algo terminaría en caos.

Shun, quien iba entrando a la habitación frenó bruscamente al escuchar ese nombre. Teniendo en cuenta los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado no esperaba encontrarse con un príncipe aun más caprichoso y con gran rencor encima de él. Alice por su parte había empalidecido gravemente, a pesar que él era su hermano ya no quería estar bajo esa sofocante posesividad, además parecía de cierta manera preferir las cosas como estaban. Kilómetros fuera de su radar.

— Oye… — Fue ignorada por el mayor.

— Sin mencionar con que él me pidió permiso para poder esposarse con Alice —Gota que derramó el vaso.

El discurso aún continuó pero los oídos de la joven se cerraron tan solo después de la última frase. Casarse… con Hades. Imposible. Inaceptable. Intolerable. Esto y más podían describir su opinión al respecto, su opinión que para esos instantes ya no importaban. El anuncio había sido dado y conociendo al mayor no había cambios.

No hubo más que aplausos entre todos los invitados, para la familia con el poder significaba conservar los beneficios al unir un par de hermanos. Para Alice significaba el comienzo de la pesadilla en la que había creído escapar, mientras que para Shun le significaba un futuro de lo más complicado.

Unos brazos rodearon el cuello de la pelinaranja, ella al ver unos mechones negros sonrió divertida pero aún preocupada. Al menos estar con Shun la sacaría del aburrimiento y monotonía, también como un adicional podría desahogarse de todos los malos tragos del momento. Desastrosa fue su sorpresa al girarse y ver que no era él, era Hades. Este agudizó su mirada volviéndola una más severa al ver la impresión de su hermana.

Su cabello estaba un poco más lago que el de Shun, por lo que algunos mechones rozaban la piel que estaba alrededor de sus ojos. Estos estaban igual o más azules y profundos, pero con ello también más atemorizantes. Su actitud, podría aparentar el ser más tranquilo pero Alice sabía bien que su hermano jamás cambiaría o al menos no tan sencillamente.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —Musitó por lo bajo. Por inercia ella negó casi mecánicamente, el haberle dado la razón pudo haberlo hecho actuar precipitadamente. — Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —Mencionó antes de abrazarla nuevamente.

Shun miraba con rencor a aquel muchacho que estaba de vuelta, tal vez no pasaría más que la fiesta y con la misma se retiraba, pero no tardaría en volver. Y desgraciadamente sería para siempre. No llamó la atención al momento de entrar por lo que el volver a salir no le fue nada difícil. No quería enredarse con el pelinegro, pero si le daba un motivo para tener que iniciar una discusión no lo dudaría. Quizás no fuera tan fuerte para hacerle frente, pero tampoco era un niño que no podía defenderse, o defender a su ama. Debía haber algo que pudiese hacer.

Hades se las arregló para sacar a su hermana del salón de la fiesta para después poner como punto de encuentro el jardín que frecuentaban de niños. El camino fue un silencio ensordecedor, el par de hermanos que no dejaban de hacer travesuras ya no existían, viéndolos bien actuaban como un par de desconocidos con algunos derechos el uno sobre otro.

— ¿Y tu sirviente?

Tomó aire para mantener su compostura. Una cosa es que ella le llamara así solo para molestar a Shun, pero era muy diferente tratándose de su hermano.

— Se llama Shun, ya lo sabes.

— ¿Acaso te gusta y por eso le defiendes? —La joven notó el estado de cólera que tenía el chico. Se tensó.

— Para nada, ni siquiera me importa. A fin de cuentas solo sirve de distracción…

— Por lo visto cambiaste un poco… tal vez demasiado, los años no pasan inadvertidos —Musitó él. Fue la frase más larga que había dejado salir desde que se separaron del resto de los invitados.

— No cambié en nada, solo que ya te olvidabas de mí —Era notorio el estado evasivo en el que la chica se encontraba.

El ojiazul se detuvo bruscamente, ella tan solo se detuvo mientras lo miraba. A propósito se había adelantado un poco, queriendo tomar su distancia.

— No. En verdad eres diferente, ya no eres esa niña sádica que tanto me divertía… Me pregunto cómo debería hacerte regresar —Una risa perturbadora recorrió sus labios, disfrutando cada temblar de miedo de la joven pelinaranja. Si no hacía algo se repetiría lo que ocurrió la noche antes que su hermano fuera enviado lejos de ella y su sirviente no se pondría nada contento.

— Hades…

Se lamentaba el haber olvidado la pequeña daga que portaba con ella. Aunque siempre la usaba para amenazar en broma ese no era su verdadero uso, siempre la portaba por su hermano pero cuando se fue esa costumbre comenzó a irse con él, era probable que en esa ocasión fuera verdaderamente útil.

—Si tuviera que escoger entre conformarme con esta Alice tan sumisa o arriesgarme a matarte por querer recuperar tu otra personalidad… sin duda prefiero arriesgarme —Aseguró sin vacilar — El que no arriesga no gana —Ella le miró con seriedad.

— Pero sí pierde…

Ese comentario hizo detener al moreno que la miró expectante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. Se acercó acorralándola contra una pared, ella sabía que podría esperarse. Hades se inclinó para besarla pero le fue impedido por las manos de su hermana.

— ¿Por qué no te dejas? —Le cuestionó algo molesto por la reacción que ella tuvo.

Sus ojos mostraban una feroz posesividad, de no ser porque estaban al aire libre hubiera optado por hacer algo mucho más íntimo que un simple beso. Ella lo sabía, presentía lo que él quería, por eso mismo debía detenerlo. Pero también era por el hecho que no deseaba volver a cómo vivía anteriormente, siempre agazapada bajo el control de su hermano. Cuando le obedecía la trataba como princesa, cuando se negaba hacía papel de esclava. No quería y no iba a soportarlo, o al menos ese día no.

— Porque… ¿No te parece mejor cuando estés de vuelta y tengamos motivo para festejar? —Mintió hábilmente usando la boda arreglada que se llevaría a cabo tan solo él regresara. Creyéndose la mentira sonrió con soberbia acariciando el rostro de la chica, se inclinó hacia ella posando sus labios en la mejilla, poco a poco deslizándolos por su piel, bajando por el cuello y parando en la clavícula. No tardó mucho antes de darse vuelta explicando que ya tenía que irse.

— Tienes razón. Nos veremos en unos dos meses…

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que tarde subiendo la conti TwT Pero no me quejo, fue una semana pesada :S No hay mucho que decir del fic, excepto que como ya se habrán dado cuenta la "ausencia" de Hades sí que fue mínima. Imposible deshacerme de él cuando es demasiado importante en la trama XD Gracias por leer :3 y también por los reviews.<strong>

**Shion1479: **_Antes lograba 4000 D: la inspiración se comienza a secar TwT y solo te digo que cuando algo parezca estarse aclarando puede que sea lo contrario, a fin de cuentas creo que tendré que dividir el fic en 2 partes ._. Y no le hagas caso a Shun ^w^ lo dice el que entrena para ninja a pleno siglo XXI :3 Gracias por el review!_

**Kiranathas yue: **_De la lista de animes que me diste solo me faltan ver nana y fruit basket, los demás ya los había visto y amo el anime de kaichou wa maid-sama hasta sigo rogando por el próximo del manga. Y el de kyou koi wo hajimemasu lo adore *-*me falta el otro que me diste para leer que no tarde y lo busco. Jajaja yo estoy 100% segura que tengo actitud entre moe y tsundere (actúo infantil pero me avergüenzo y lanzo golpes ^^U) Gracias por el review :D_

**osma-alice: **_Jajaja ten por seguro que anda bien y si tuvieras la imagen que yo traigo en mi cabeza andaría con una cara de "*¬*" a como a veces ando yo XD El no es psicópata TnT solo es yandere :3 Pff Joe… yo si tendré mucho que decirle más tarde ¬3¬ solo que ahorita se me escapó de la fiesta. Tú con dolor de cabeza y yo con dolor de muelas T-T Gracias por el review ^^_


	10. Tengo una idea

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Tan solo él se fue Alice no tardó en retirarse de allí. No tenía ánimos para volver a la fiesta y tener que fingir una sonrisa que no le nacía frente a más personas, no quería estar sonriendo hipócritamente, por lo que prefirió dar una vuelta por el lugar. Estaba en un estado tan distraído que no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía, así fue como llegó a una zona donde raramente transitaba. Ese pasillo lo recorrió un par de veces, pero jamás se había dispuesto a observar con detalle. El palacio era muy grande y había algunas habitaciones que aún no contemplaba. Una de las puertas le llamó la atención, tenía delicados grabados en la madera, no le importó que estuviera perturbadoramente cerrada con un candado tan llamativo, tan solo forzó la cerradura encontrándose con un salón el cual en sus paredes habían espejos. Solo eso, no había nada más.<p>

Miró su reflejo desde distintos ángulos. Se veía hermosa y no era por vanidad que lo reconocía. Le extrañaba que hubiera un salón de ese tipo y jamás se había dado cuenta, pero no se imaginaba a su hermano o al mismo Astaroth contemplándose en una infinidad de espejos. No creía que fueses de ese tipo de carácter. Además era raro… tanto espejo reunido…

— Me da risa todo lo que te ocurre — Escuchó una voz.

Alice se dio vuelta completa mientras jadeaba del susto, miró bien al frente encontrándose con un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos. No cabía duda y sin problemas lo reconoció de inmediato, era Anubias. Ella retrocedió bruscamente. Sabía perfectamente lo que debió sufrir con la pérdida de su hermano después que lo llevó consigo, por no decir habérselo arrebatado. Detrás de él estaba Fabia, ambos mirándola con odio pero con una perversa sonrisa en se abofeteó mentalmente. Asustarse de unos humanos… encima que solo con un par de críos ¿Tan mal la dejó el haber vuelto a encontrarse con Hades? ¡Al demonio con eso! Siendo hija de Astaroth no iba a asustarse por dos pequeños como esos que tenía… ¿Al frente? ¿Y con la misma apariencia de hace años?

— Seguramente nada de esto te pasaría si no hubieras hecho nada malo. La vida siempre ajusta cuentas —Musitó ella divertida — Además, te aseguro que cuando tu hermano regrese él le dirá toda la verdad. Alejaste a Shun de su familia y amigos pero cuando se entere de todo lo que le hiciste no dudes en que te odiará… — ¿Cómo lo sabía? El hecho que ella era la culpable de todo, que su hermano estaba de vuelta… ¿Cómo sabían eso?

Cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos. Apretando con fuerza esperanzada de ensordecerse y esquivar cualquier comentario de esos dos infantes. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados al no tener suficiente valor para encararlos a como debería ser.

— Shun te odiará

— Cállate…

Anubias se rió con malicia.

— Cuando lo sepa él volverá con nosotros…

— Cállate… Cállate —Musitó Alice. Estaba asustada de que fuese verdad, que Shun se enterara y de repente se viera envuelta en nada más que soledad.

— Te abandona…

— ¡Eh dicho que te calles! —Gritó con desesperación mientras lanzaba un golpe al espejo.

Su extremidad crujió al encontrarse del otro lado una pared sólida. No le importó. La sangre se deslizaba por su piel mientras más y más líquido brotaba de la herida. Prefirió no inmutarse. Lentamente separó su mano del vidrio cortado provocando que nuevas heridas abrieran su carne y dejara fluir más sangrado. Con la cabeza gacha salió del salón. Estaba enterada de que solo había sido una ilusión pero el pensar que lo que había escuchado era verdadero, prefería huir de las consecuencias, si Shun se enterara de todo preferiría matarlo que enfrentarlo y explicarle los hechos. Se maldijo por su curiosidad natural que la llevó a entrar a esa habitación y terminar con mal sabor de boca, miró a sus espaldas percibiendo el cristal roto, luego cerró nuevamente la puerta y abandonó por completo el lugar.

Caminaba de lo más nerviosa, se había decidido por quitarse los zapatos resintiendo por completo la frialdad del suelo al estar descalza. Sus ojos de lo más opacos miraban fijamente el camino que ya sabía perfectamente, tan solo entró a su habitación se dejó caer en su cama. No sabía si Shun estaba allí mismo y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Jamás había pensado que preferiría tener a su hermano lejos de ella, y el saberlo le provocaba remordimiento que pocas cosas o situaciones podía lograr en su conciencia.

— Alice… —Llamó el pelinegro e incluso insistió un par de veces más sin obtener muestra de vida. Mientras tanto la joven se maldijo por la presencia del moreno.

Podrá ser algo testarudo de vez en cuando, pero sabía alguna aproximación de cómo ella debía de sentirse. El día había comenzado bien pero terminado en un total desastre. Se sentó a un lado suyo haciéndose la idea que debía comenzar a poner en práctica su poca paciencia, sabía cómo era Alice y en definitiva no esperaba que ella se soltara a contarle todo lo ocurrido pero al menos quería hacerle saber que estaba a su lado apoyándola. Ella temblaba levemente, probablemente ¿Lloraba? Imposible, jamás la había visto llorando. Ni siquiera la vez que Hades la lastimo con aquel cuchillo.

Le retiró con delicadeza el cobertor que cubría su cuerpo asustándose por su recién descubrimiento. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pero había una muy importante diferencia al llanto humano. Sus lágrimas eran carmesí, lloraba sangre. Imposible que no se notara. Teniendo ella la piel clara el rastro de sus "lágrimas" era aún más notorio. Ella le miró temerosa que reaccionara repulsivamente pero en lugar de eso él la abrazó sin tomarle importancia a la gran probabilidad que su ropa se manchara gravemente.

— Supongo que has de pensar que soy rara…

Él rió divertido.

— Eso lo sabía desde un inicio —Bromeó provocando una débil risa en la Gehabich. Ella se aferró más a su cuerpo apretando el agarre que tenía en la ropa del moreno, luchaba por no tirarse a llorar hasta cansarse, no quería preocupar al moreno más de lo que ya debía —No te cayó bien la noticia ¿O sí? —Alice negó en silencio.

— Creí que llegaría a extrañarlo, pero la verdad es que lo quiero lejos de mi vista

— Tienes motivos para pensar así aunque los hermanos no suelen ser perfectos

Ella le miró

— ¿Incluso Anubias? —Shun se tensó.

Bajó la mirada en absoluta seriedad. Tal vez ella debió omitir el tema.

— Sí, te aseguro que incluso él tenía sus defectos — Mencionó al final con una triste sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada más. Alice se mantuvo un buen rato aferrada del chico, intentando calmar su respiración levemente irregular debido al llanto. Se sentía bien debía admitir, llorar no resolvería nada pero sí desahoga y aligera la carga de cada quién. Shun al ver que su ama estaba en mejor estado se levantó suavemente, humedeció un pañuelo y limpió el rostro de la pelinaranja, la sangre se había secado haciendo más difícil el retirarla.

— Eh de suponer que por esto es que jamás lloraste antes —Murmuró Shun mientras frotaba la tela contra la piel de la chica. Ella rió débilmente.

— Oye… ¿Qué tal tonta suena la idea de ir por unos días a ver de cerca a los humanos? —Cuestionó con cierta sensación de soltar una indirecta.

El ojiámbar no respondió, solo se mantuvo en silencio. La idea de dar una vuelta por allá era tentadora, más al haber pasado ya varios años del incidente que le cambió todo de una manera muy drástica.

— Nada mal…

— En ese caso tienes dos días para guardar las cosas que vamos a llevar —Soltó orden recuperando su soberbia juguetona, el chico no se quejó pues ya se esperaba algo como eso.

La fiesta debía estar a punto de concluir pero Alice no tenía intenciones de regresar. Shun le pasó su cambio de ropa y ella prosiguió a desvestirse, era mejor dormirse en lugar de estar caminando con una risa forzada entre los invitados. Lo más lógico es que Astaroth le reprendiera luego pero no se pondría a pensar en ello, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo descansara. Con suerte las cosas mejorarían dentro de poco.

— Despiértate… ¡Alice! —Llamaba el moreno intentando que la joven comenzara con las pocas labores que le correspondían. Ella soltó un bostezo.

— Ya escuché… Milagro que te levantas temprano —Bromeó caminando hacia el baño.

— Me mandaron a llamar para que ayudara a limpiar —Mascullaba por haber sido interrumpido en horas de sueño, y más al saber que Joe era que le dio la orden. Probablemente fue él quien lo propuso como ayudante de limpieza.

Dejó una bandeja con varias piezas de pan y una taza de café. Se dirigió a tender la cama, y después de eso tendría que pensar en que hacer de comida. Ya que era muy seguro que Alice tardaría un rato en bañarse y salir para vestirse tendría tiempo para guardar algunas cosas que llevarían cuando se fueran temporalmente de la fortaleza. Antes de salir no pudo evitar el dirigir una mirada a la caja que estaba resguardada por un pequeño pero resistente candado, a fin de cuentas todos tienen algún secreto.

A pesar que se suponía que limpiaría la habitación y comenzaría a guardar varias ropas entre otras cosas terminó por estar recostado en el suave colchón. Después de tanto tiempo de dormir en el sofá se le hacía tan cómodo dormir o por lo menos poder recostarse en una cama.

— Me sorprende como trabajas —Se burló la pelinaranja saliendo del baño.

Su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo, y su piel estaba un poco erizada debido a las frías corrientes de aire. La poca vestimenta que en esos momentos tenía era solo la toalla que cubría desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

— Pareciera que no puedes vestirte en el baño —Masculló el pelinegro al ver que la joven se contoneaba descaradamente para ver en qué momento terminaba desquiciándose.

— Creí que habías dicho que ya no te importaba… —Sonrió con malicia.

— No lo hace, solo que tendré que limpiar los charcos de agua que hagas en el suelo… Si saldrás así cuando menos sécate un poco —Alice bufó irritada de no ver la divertida reacción que el moreno solía poner cada vez que hacía algo similar —Ya no te funcionará como antes —Soltó con picardía al ver que la susodicha se cruzaba de brazos.

Shun respiraba exhausto, sabía perfectamente que de las cinco o seis maletas que la pelinaranja le hizo acomodar solo llevarían a lo mucho una pero ella parecía divertirse al verlo agobiado. Era muy notorio que esa era la venganza por lo del baño. Solo porque no se había desquiciado a como ella quería.

— ¿Algo más? —Retó entre murmureos.

La ojimarrón sonrió burlescamente, pero se negó a la pregunta.

— Oye… —Le llamó el moreno mientras que ella seguía leyendo un libro pero ahora prestando atención a la gruesa voz del chico— ¿A qué se debe que quieras salir de aquí? No creo que el que haya hecho tanta magia sea Hades, de ser así imagino que tienes suficiente poder como para enfrentarte a él —Ella apartó su mirada.

El silencio perduró la sala, Shun no parecía el querer retractarse de su pregunta y Alice no tenía intención de responder o al menos no con la verdad.

— Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de terminar siendo esclavizada por Hades… —Se levantó con gran determinación y salió sin decir más detalles. Extrañamente Shun no le siguió, algo le gritaba internamente en que de cierta manera aquel pendiente de la chica no era nada bueno.

— No deberías dejar que te esclavizara — Masculló mientras salía de la habitación con un gesto de genuina molestia. Tan solo salió el joven y ella dejó escapar de su interior un suspiro de nervios, se recargó contra la puerta sin tomarle importancia que el pelinegro podría abrir en cualquier momento.

— Ya lo sé… pero… Fabia y Anubias… tengo que acabar con ellos —Musitó para sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Pff me entró un ataque de inspiración con esta parte que terminé cambiándole muchas cosas al capítulo jaja. Sé que el salón de los espejos lo tomé de alguna película o anime que vi, pero créanme que no recuerdo de cual ._.U Sin duda el leer Shojo y ver algunos animes gores o similares al gore me ayudan a escribir por más contradictorio que sean estos dos géneros XD Muchas gracias por leer :3<strong>

**Shion1479: **_Jajaja pobre Shun xD hay veces que me pregunto… haré una segunda parte… ¿¡Por qué rayos no me pongo a ver como comenzarla! Nomas ando por allí como zombi ya sea vagueando por internet o jugando en el xbox… yo y mis vicios TwT jeje gracias por el apoyo :3_

**Rose Dark:**_ Jejeje no te preocupes :3 y pz Hades ya anda de vuelta por acá así que veremos como hace cuadritos la vida de su hermana. Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones por que yo ando en arresto domiciliario T.T (?)_

**Neko~Chan**


	11. En las nubes

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>—… ¿Alice?<p>

Runo tenía cierto rato de estar llamando a la chica pelinaranja, la cual aparentaba no dejar de estar sumida en sus pensamientos, o complicados planes. Aún siendo Alice más obediente a diferencia de Hades, el cual siempre está vigilado, no mejoraba las cosas. Astaroth probablemente estaría más al pendiente de ella luego del acuerdo matrimonial. Miró con lentitud la habitación intentando tomar tiempo para pensar algo coherente y no algún plan suicida, pero era complicado. Al escuchar un suave llamado parpadeó un par de veces antes de salir por completo de su trance para intentar enfocarse nuevamente en el presente.

— ¿Decías algo?

La peliazul suspiró con cansancio. Al igual que Shun ella estaba al tanto de los pequeños problemas que la chica tuvo con su hermano en el pasado, por lo que igual tenía en conocimiento la poca emoción por la dichosa pero nada grata boda.

— Te estaba preguntando que si acaso tu y Shun tienen algo planeado para mañana. Sé que no tengo ninguna autoridad como para querer comer en el jardín pero me gustaría variar aunque sea una vez. ¿Qué te parece?

La joven descendiente de los Gehabich se encontraba buscando una manera de cómo negarse ante la petición. Probablemente ya no se encontrarían en el castillo a esas horas del "día", sino más bien estaría divagando entre la humanidad. Aunque ya se había prometido acabar con lo comenzado le costaba mucho el imaginarse que hacer una vez estando allá. Shun seguramente se distraería mirando los cambios que han pasado en tantos años de ausencia y Alice estaría azotándose contra una pared intentando localizar a sus dos objetivos, los cuales desconocía si seguían con vida. Supuestamente Hades debía matarlos pero lo ocurrido con aquellos espejos le provocaron inseguridad en la palabra de su hermano.

En esas fechas aun creía querer a Hades, lo suficiente para tragarse cualquier cuento que él hubiese dicho para manipularla. Sabía que su hermano no era ninguna pera en dulce, pero ella podía ser igual. Quizás peor. Jamás hizo por averiguar cuál de los dos era el superior. Ser la próxima al mando tampoco formaba una de sus preocupaciones, puesto a que Hades solía estar junto a ella dia y noche siempre pensó que ambos quedarían como nuevos monarcas luego de su padre. ¿Pero y ahora? Ahora que no se acerca a su hermano, cuando sabe que si Hades consigue el poder puede ordenar la muerte del moreno, cuando corre riesgo de perder su puesto social, ser encerrada en alguna celda. ¿Vale la pena quedarse para tomar el lugar a costa de la vida de su amigo y sirviente? ¿O es mejor irse y evadir las cosas por cierto tiempo en lo que se le ocurre otra idea que los salve o condene?

— No podré, le pediré un favor a Shun y no estaré desocupada hasta tarde. Lo siento Runo… —Alice notó el desanimo en su amiga pero no había nada que hacer. Es peor aceptar la invitación y luego desaparecer sin siquiera decir a donde habían ido, sin duda eso sería muy cruel.

No tardó en percatarse. Culpa… eso que últimamente sentía con Shun y Runo, era culpa. No poder cumplir sus expectativas o verlos decepcionados. Siempre consideró que no podría sentir algo como eso, pero grato error que tuvo. Con la llegada de Runo consiguió una pequeña amistad que se reforzó al llegar el moreno. Sonrió. Verdaderamente se había hecho buenos recuerdos en los últimos años.

— Oh, descuida… supuse que estarías ocupada con algo —A pesar de su decepción no reaccionó mal, o al menos no como ella pensaba— Por cierto. Hades te mandó una carta… espero que luego la leas, y recuerda ser fuerte. Quizás se arreglen las cosas ¿Vale? —Mencionó con un gesto comprensivo entregando el sobre.

La ojimarrón la deslizó entre sus dedos, de cierta manera se alegraba que su hermano estuviera bien pero también le preocupaba cualquier cosa que este le mandara a decir, después de todo no era del tipo detallista, sino del posesivo. Con cuidado rasgó el borde del sobre y desdobló la hoja que contenía el mensaje. Este decía: "Espero que no me estés extrañando, hermanita. También considero que estás obedeciendo mi advertencia de mantenerte lejos de Shun ¿No es así? En cualquier caso no importa, cuando sea yo quien mande te quitaré esa alimaña de encima. Llegaré mucho antes así que no te extrañas si llego unos pocos días después de que te llegue mi carta. Hasta entonces, Hades."

Un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Hizo de la carta una bola de papel la cual aventó a algún rincón improvisado, sin ninguna otra distracción se dirigió a su habitación esperando encontrar a Shun descansando o tal vez dormido. Bingo. Él estaba recostado pacíficamente sobre el sofá, mientras que al mismo tiempo leía uno de tantos libros que la pelinaranja había tomado de la biblioteca de su padre, siendo ella no necesitaba tantos rodeos para un simple bloque de hojas, solo entraba, saludaba al encargado, tomaba lo que quería y de igual forma salía.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se lanzó sobre él a manera de abrazarlo y reposar la cabeza en su pecho. Este dejó a un lado el libro mientras miraba dudoso a la chica, si bien de vez en cuando ella tiene facetas adorables suelen venir acompañadas de una petición que en ocasiones tienen tendencias suicidas. De niños le pedía innumerables veces que tomara "prestado" algo de la habitación de su hermano pero sin que se diera cuenta, y claro, tampoco podía decir que Alice lo había mandado. Al saber eso es un milagro que haya sobrevivido hasta su edad actual.

— ¿Y ahora? —Le cuestionó

Ella le miró con perturbación al notar lo rápido que fue descubierta.

— ¿Qué tan rápido nos iremos de aquí?

Cuestionó ella como una pequeña niña anhelando el viaje de vacaciones de verano. Shun sonrió divertido por la inocencia de sus propias palabras, pero también una pisca de preocupación podía percibirse.

— Cuando tú quieras, por mí no hay problema. Tu ordenas, yo obedezco ¿Lo olvidas? Después de todo tengo mucho tiempo libre ya que mi ama parece tenerme arrinconado cuando hay algo que hacer—Sonrió socarronamente —Aunque no creo que la fecha sea un problema, el lío será como llegar hasta allá en una sola pieza. O al menos en mi caso, tú tienes de escudo que eres hija de Astaroth ¿Y yo qué? Si me atrapan no dudaran en rebanarme y darme como aperitivo a alguna cosa carnívora… —Recordó Shun sin muchas esperanzas.

Alice se levantó decidida, se acercó a la ventana mirando el cielo. Shun tenía razón. El que corría más riesgo era él, puesto a que ella siendo alguien de sumo respeto nadie podría hacerle nada con excepción de su padre o hermano. No podía haber error en el proceso de fuga. Si eran atrapados ella estaría bajo vigilancia absoluta y Shun probablemente encadenado en alguna habitación subterránea. Miró cuidadosamente el exterior depositando su vista en varios recipientes que contenía velas para iluminar el exterior. Así recordó que cuando anochece hay unos cinco a diez minutos antes de que todas las farolas sean encendidas.

La única forma de saltar hacia el mundo de los humanos es ya sea por un portal que el mismo Astaroth crea tal como cuando Alice encontró a Shun, o bien puede ser por unas grandes escrituras en una de las torres de guardia. El problema es que ese lugar es restringido, incluso para la joven. Allí era donde esos cinco minutos podían valer oro, o ser la misma condena a muerte. Eso sería según el resultado.

— Tenemos varios lugares como escondites en diversas partes en su mundo, así que un sitio para quedarnos no será problema. Al menos no por ahora, hay tantos sitios para ir que sería laborioso encontrarnos, el problema será en llegar a la torre sin que nos vean —Sonrió divertida haciendo girar un manojo de llaves que seguramente Astaroth extrañaría durante un tiempo, el moreno dejó escapar una leve risa— Pero supongo que si algún encargado de llevar la comida a los guardias le pone un poco del líquido para adormecer que Hades me dio hace tiempo podamos tener una oportunidad —Shun captó desde un comienzo la idea, sobre todo porque no era tan indirecta. Sonrió con complicidad, no cabía duda que si lograban salir de allí el esconderse por un tiempo sería demasiado sencillo.

En el exterior de la habitación cierto joven de cabellos de un castaño claro escuchaba perfectamente la conversación a pesar de estar con la puerta bien cerrada. Le hacía gracia imaginarse a la pelinaranja corriendo a hurtadillas junto con el moreno para trepar una torre y darse una escapada. Una traviesa y curiosa sonrisa abarcó una leve parte de su rostro.

— Por lo visto al final el único espectador seré yo, aunque no hayas querido Alice… ya te uniste al juego. El problema es que tu rival es alguien del mismo tipo que Shun, me pregunto si él se quedará contigo o se irá —Unas pequeñas risas se dejaron oír en el interior, mientras tanto Joe se apresuraba en retirarse antes de ser visto por la pelinaranja pues de encontrársela se armaría un buen interrogatorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que dejé corto este capítulo ToT pero no hay mucho que hacer cuando la inspiración está corta, al menos hice el intento :S Pff quiero acabar pronto el próximo capítulo jeje solo que aún está a medias. No hay mucho que decir, gracias por los reviews y el apoyo hasta ahora :3<strong>

**Anzu Kazami: **_Bueno… es que en verdad ella tuvo la culpa xD de las pocas veces que Alice hizo algo mal en lugar de Shun ._. ¡Fin del mundo! O.O Seguramente tendrán muchos más problemas que solo dos personas. Muchas gracias por el review =)_

**Kiranathas yue: **_No te preocupes mientras esfuérzate con las pruebas :3 Waaa adoro inu x boku, es de mis animes favoritos y con perfecto final *-* Miketsukami-kun~ *¬* Y pzz te mandé un mail jeje hasta ahorita sigo en búsqueda de mangas Shojo, espero encontrar uno que me llegue al alma a como hicieron algunos que ya me leí TwT amo el Shojo aunque carece en mi vida XD Que masoquista… Gracias por el review! =D_

**Shion1497: **_Ojalá te siga sorprendiendo y no intentes un homicidio por la demora ocasional ^^U nyan.. en realidad tengo un xbox compartido, mío y de mis hermanos D:Puedes darte una idea de las guerras a muerte por el primer turno, XD pero aquella masacre vale la pena TwT y el internet… es mi vida, no me imagino un solo dia sin internet O.O mejor me doy un tiro -w-U Gracias por el review! =3_

**Neko~Chan**


	12. Largándome de aquí

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¿No te aburres de estar trabajando todo el día? —Preguntó con gran curiosidad la pelinaranja mientras veía a su muy preciado sirviente al estar ocupado por recoger las vasijas sucias que anteriormente servían el almuerzo. Shun le miró de lado con un gesto sarcástico mientras que ella sonreía sin mal sentido.<p>

— No es que tenga mucha opción, o ayudo en algo o me largo de aquí ¿No es así? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna y girándose para seguir con su labor, pero no se percató el repentino cambio de la joven que ahora estaba demasiado seria.

— _En realidad es "cooperas o te matamos"… pero mientras no veas las cosas así no me afecta en lo más mínimo —_Pensó para sus adentros la joven de cabellera ondulada.

En sus manos tenía una pluma entintada bajo una superficie que asemejaba el papel. A pesar de estarla observando atentamente a Shun no se le quitaba la impresión de que ella tenía una gran concentración enfocada en lo que sea que estuviese escribiendo. Como si su vida o algo de igual importancia dependiesen de ello. Alice dio un último sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía a su lado derecho, casi al borde del amplio escritorio.

Shun se dirigió a la salida haciendo un breve ademán con una de sus manos libres.

— Shun…—Alice le llamó intentando disimular la posibilidad de que su voz se le quebrara, quisiera o no admitirlo, el pensar que romperían unas cuantas reglas que fueron marcadas por el mismísimo Astaroth le daba cierto nerviosismo. La sentencia que sería utilizada en caso de no acatarlas no fue dada a conocer debido a que jamás se creería que alguien haría tal idiotez, pero la chica sabía que estaban a unas horas de cruzar la línea. El aludido se giró levemente pero sin desaparecer la dirección de su ruta. —No olvides que si tenemos oportunidad hoy mismo nos vamos, procura estar cerca de mí—Ordenó con la mínima confianza en sus palabras.

Shun esbozó una risa mientras se acercaba a ella y le revolvía los cabellos como pocas veces le permitía hacer.

— No creo que sea tan sencillo de olvidar… —Soltó antes de proseguir con su camino.

Cargaba con una pila de vasijas sucias. Aún no sabía la respuesta a uno de los enigmas que mantiene su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, el ¿Cómo Alice puede comer tanta comida en un solo rato? No, prestando atención no solo ella tenía ese hábito alimenticio, todos los "no humanos" consumían de la misma manera, extremadamente mucho. En una ocasión se armó de valor y le preguntó a la pelinaranja pero ella evadió hábilmente y al insistir solo consiguió una amenaza con un tenedor perfectamente dirigida a uno de sus ojos.

Al ir tan distraído terminó estrellándose con cierta peliazul. Con lentitud se incorporó por sí mismo y luego le tendió la mano a Runo para que se pudiera levantar y después de eso ayudarla a recoger los cubiertos que estaban regados por el suelo.

— Lo lamento

— No te preocupes, es bueno estar de vez en cuando en su mundo —Sonrió gentilmente mientras un leve sonrojo la invadía. Incluso ella no había evitado el divagar en su mente, ¿El tema principal? Su incierto pasado.

Eso la atormentaba en todo momento. El tener fragmentos débiles de sus memorias pero con grandes espacios vacíos, el querer acordarse de alguien que conoce pero no lo consigue. El desear profundamente querer recuperar todas sus experiencias pero por más que se anhela sigue siendo una simple ilusión. O lo peor, el saber que todas las respuestas a las preguntas están encerradas en tus propias memorias pero por algún motivo eres incapaz a recordarlas.

— Tú también debes hacer caso a tu consejo —Murmuró sin pensarlo el moreno, para cuando se dio cuenta era ya muy tarde para arrepentirse —Digo… ¿En qué has estado pensando últimamente? — Se animó a interrogar dando un leve golpe en la frente de la ojiverde. Esta no contestó, solo atinó a bajar su cabeza. Sus labios temblaban al querer aguantar la frustración que sentía, estaba segura que aunque el moreno no lo demostrara muy dentro de él tenía las mismas dudas.

— Pues… a veces tengo recuerdos con un amigo… y últimamente me eh preguntado ¿Será que nosotros nos conocimos antes? —Cuestionó interesada

Shun se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

— ¿En verdad no sabes, o es que te haces el idiota? —Musitó para sí misma pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por el ojiámbar el cual le miró sintiéndose injustamente ofendido. — ¿¡Acaso no te da curiosidad el saber de tu pasado! ¿A poco recuerdas perfectamente todo? ¿Serás tan idiota para no fijarte que todos los que somos humanos no tenemos recuerdos de nuestra infancia? —No se molestó en susurrar, sencillamente lo gritó liberando aquella tensión que permanecía enfrascada por varios años.

Shun desvió su mirada hacía un lado. Claro que se había fijado, por supuesto que estaba intrigado y ni que decir de que en Alice un tiempo había dudado. Pero a fin de cuentas sería lo mismo. Con o sin memorias completas no había forma de recuperar su vida a como era antes. No podría cambiar nada y de lo que podía estar seguro era que si no recordaba probablemente el paso del tiempo hizo que sus recuerdos se esfumaran o el evento fue tan traumático que terminó cayendo en algún estado de amnesia. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a la peliazul.

— ¿Qué conseguirás al averiguar eso? —Espetó con molestia fingida. Lo único que anhelaba era olvidar su niñez, o lo que quedaba de ella. — ¿Recuperarás tu vida? ¿Volverás a ver a tus amigos o familia? Si quiera sabes si… —Fue silenciado por una bofetada de Runo que adicionalmente le agregó una mirada mordaz.

Ella se dio vuelta sin decir algo en absoluto, al menos hasta que tomó fuerza para retirarse.

— Si tuvieras un poco de valentía dejarías de evadir el pasado… Sé que le debo mucho a Alice pero eso no me quita de encima que comience a dudar de ella, estoy segura que tiene que ver en esto. Si no lo quieres aceptar es tu problema —Finalizó antes de tomar los cubiertos que portaba con dirección a la cocina.

Joe estaba sentado en una de las grandes sillas del comedor, picaba con grata curiosidad la fresa de un gran trozo de pastel. Siendo un adicto a todo lo dulce se hacía extraño el ver que aquella rebanada lograra sobrevivir más de diez minutos en el plato. Un portazo se escuchó en la habitación dejando ver a la peliazul con un gesto de molestia. Con intriga se levantó perezosamente de su lugar para seguir a la joven, aunque ya sabía el por qué de esa actitud.

— ¿Pasa algo Runo? —Cuestionó jugando con el filo de uno de los cuchillos de mesa. En un mal movimiento la yema de su dedo se deslizó por la cuchilla provocando que la sangre comenzara a brotar de la abertura, sin siquiera alarmarse metió el dedo a su boca saboreando el metálico sabor del líquido carmesí. No lo tomó en serio hasta que escuchó como la joven parecía sollozar, se levantó y antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla fue ella quien se giró y lo abrazó para quebrar en llanto.

— Es un idiota…—Sollozó

Joe se mantenía obligado a tener una cara de póker. Si esbozaba una risa se vería muy sospechoso y al no gustar expresar rostros enojados o tristes tampoco era una buena opción. La joven humana no dejaba de temblar de la impotencia al desconocer el mar de emociones en las que estaba ahogándose.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó algo dudoso el de cabellos castaños. Limpió el rostro de su amiga y asintió en señal que estaría para escucharla.

— No me lo tomes a mal, pero últimamente tengo algunos recuerdos aunque… en la mayoría de ellos Alice es tan distinta. Sobre todo porque ella sabía más cosas de mí que yo misma. Sé que creerle a algo como un sueño es muy tonto pero… estoy casi segura que sabe algo que yo no—Aseguró de lo más confiada, se le veía tan crédula de sí misma como jamás se le había podido observar.

Joe sonrió. No ante la explicación descabellada de la joven, si no a lo sencillo que fue el hacer que comenzara a sospechar de Alice. Él tenía el temor que fuera a darse cuenta que era él mismo que le iba otorgando el derecho de rebuscar en su memoria, el que quería decirle indirectamente que debía tener cuidado con la chica, que aunque fuera su amiga no le quitaría lo peligrosa. Aunque se sintiera como un traidor era lo correcto, principalmente por el gran afecto que le tiene a la peliazul que si bien no es amor puede considerarlo hermandad.

— Ambos tienen sus razones para pensar así —Musitó completamente convencido de sus palabras mientras que por reflejo él la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo. No le importaba que su ropa terminara húmeda de tantas lágrimas le dolía mil veces más estar en una situación donde tiene que escoger dos cosas importantes: la seguridad de la joven de cabellos azules, o su lealtad hacia la pelinaranja.

Shun se presionaba la zona del golpe con un pañuelo mojado en agua fría. Pensaba en algún hielo pero tendría que entrar a la cocina, donde posiblemente estaba Runo. Chasqueó la lengua enojado consigo mismo por no saber cómo tomar la situación, prefería la salida más sencilla de evadir el asunto.

— ¡Shun! —Gritó apoyada en unos barandales. Era Alice.

Sus ojos desbordaban impaciencia, parecía que la hora de ver si su plan funcionaba ya se había hecho presente. Ambos caminaron con paso decisivo a la cocina, una de las sirvientas llevaba preparada la bandeja de comida para los soldados guardianes. La pelinaranja carraspeó su gargantea y dio un suspiro liberando los nervios, seguidamente se acercó a la humana con una grata naturalidad. Sería imposible detectar una mentira que proviniera de ella.

— Mi padre dijo que le llevaría la bandeja a los guardias… ¿Algún inconveniente? —Alardeó gentil pero firmemente. La chica se negó con una leve sonrisa, probablemente no sospechaba nada. Tomó las vasijas y se dirigió a la torre que tenía como objetivo.

Shun se encargó de administrar la dosis de aquella sustancia, pero no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué Hades le daría algo como eso a Alice? A no ser que… ella en algún momento la hubiera utilizado. Se aventuró a intentar olfatear el interior del frasco pero ella se lo arrebató velozmente.

— No te lo recomiendo, es casi una esencia. Te desmayarías si lo inhalas y probablemente pierdas la memoria si la dosis supera tres gotas —Un "clic" resonó en la mente del moreno. ¿No se supone que ningún humano posee recuerdos de su pasado? ¿Sería posible que…? — ¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó la ojimarrón al notar el perturbador silencio.

— No nada —Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza al negarse a pensar que dudó de ella por un instante. Si bien ella misma ah mencionado que no era ninguna santa tampoco la tenía en la lista de personas tan despiadadas para encarar todo un teatro.

Alice llegó a la base del sitio. Al ver su presencia una pequeña alarma se activo en aquellos seres corpulentos, pero la joven supo calmar la ansiedad con un ademán.

— Mi padre les concedió el honor que sea yo quien les traiga su alimento, más les vale que no hagan algo estúpido o no vivirán para que mi presencia se repita, es más, les aseguro que no vivirán —Masculló tan seria que daba la ilusión de hablar de verdad, pero… se suponía que solo fingían. Ellos asintieron intimidados y con cautela tomaron sus alimentos correspondientes.

No tardaron más que unos minutos en digerir la comida y poco a poco caer dormidos, unos tras otros. Shun salió de unos arbustos con una maleta en sus manos. Alice sonrió divertida mientras sacaba el manojo de llaves de la bolsa de su vestido y abría la cerradura dorada. La puerta rechinó al ser empujada pero no perdieron nada de tiempo, lo más posible es que Astaroth haya sentido la intromisión al lugar y mandara un escuadrón para proteger o matar, según la situación. En la cima estaba un suelo hecho de roca sólida, en el cual estaban grabadas diversas letras desconocidas para el moreno. La joven se situó en el centro mientras indicó a Shun que se acercara. Ella cortó la palma de su mano con un pequeño cuchillo que tomó "prestado" de las bandejas que portaban hacía unos momentos y luego pronunció en un susurró algunas que otras palabras de procedencia extraña.

— Oye… —Un soldado extendió su brazo a centímetros de llegar a tocar a la chica pero un haz de luz tomó forma material atravesándolo de forma apenas perceptible, prácticamente dejó de ser intangible para volverse igual de palpable que un delgado pero muy resistente muro. Blancura seguida por un color carmín.

* * *

><p><strong>Aprovechando estos días que no eh tenido clases (amo las protestas xD) subo la conti. Ya a partir de aquí siento que me la llevo más relax con la trama jeje pues tengo avanzados casi todos los otros capítulos, la cuestión es que no me dejen trabajos TwT Nyaa~ me gusta la forma de ser de Joe, ni de un lado ni de otro: 3<strong>

**Shion1479: **_Espero y eso de tirarse del puente no haya pasado ._. Y pzz… Me pregunto que tendrán los chicos arrogantes que tanto nos jalan xD Porque a pesar que me da enojo lo posesivo que es con su hermana, me sigue llamando la atención ^^U Buu también odio cuando no tengo internet, pero entonces aparece mi lado autora-zombi adelantándole a toda velocidad la conti de los fics XD Gracias por el review :3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Yo ahorita ando de "vacaciones" por algún motivos los profes están en protesta y no hay clases, pero sé que regresando nos cargarán el montón de trabajos :S pff me acuerdo que el dia que vi la de Hotarubi yo me retiré de la prepa porque me sentí mal, y pzz no queriendo dejar mi vicio me recosté y me puse a verla, ultima vez que hago eso, de tanto llorar me dolía la cabeza X.X y la de Hiiro no Kakera creo que le daré una vuelta entonces. De libros mis dos vicios son la saga de Hush Hush de Becca Fitzpatrick y la de Halo pero no me acuerdo el nombre de la escritora ^^U Jeje me eh enamorado de Joe *-* (?) XD Me pregunto ahora con tu comentario de que Joe puede ser igual o peor que Hades… entre esos dos quien ganaría? O.O en realidad no me lo había preguntado y no sé si en algún momento los ponga de enemigos T-T Gracias por el review ^w^_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Jejeje no te preocupes :3 Al menos tú fuiste de vacaciones TwT yo me sentía como reclusa en mi casa xd Espero que el fic, y Hades (XD) te siga gustando ^^ Igual tú cuídate mucho! =D Gracias por el review _

**Neko~Chan**


	13. Bienvenidos

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Shun se levantó algo adolorido del suelo verificando que todo estuviera según lo planeado. Miró a ambos lados encontrándose con un sitio con cielo estrellado y olor a tierra húmeda, justo como cuando acaba de lloviznar, pero aún así no divisaba a la pelinaranja. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el suelo se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Un brazo. Por más ilógico que sonara había un brazo cortado en el suelo, su alrededor estaba salpicado en sangre así que no podía ser un juguete de pésimo gusto, sin mencionar que sería más ilógico ver un juguete de una extremidad mutilada a una que sea genuina.<p>

— Shun… —El moreno se giró bruscamente al reconocer de inmediato la voz. Era Alice. Estaba trepada en una de las ramas de un fuerte árbol, sus piernas colgaban en el vacío mientras se balanceaban con inquietante curiosidad a lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, ella buscó establecer una mirada directa con el joven y luego esbozó una sonrisa dejando salir la alegría de sentir finalmente su libertad. Shun por su lado parpadeó un par de veces y dejó salir un suspiro que mostraba cuán nervioso se encontraba. Acababan de escaparse del castillo, desobedecieron una de las reglas principales de Astaroth, y encima parecía que habían matado un guardia… no era momento de retractarse pues ya habían llegado muy lejos como para echarse hacia atrás.

El alrededor estaba oscuro, pero la visión nocturna de ambos ya se había vuelto perfecta con el paso de los años, pudiendo distinguir sin problemas todo lo que le rodeaba. Alice bajó de un salto y a la caída sintió una punzada en sus rodillas, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Tan solo recuperó el equilibrio y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar con un trozo de papel en la mano, el mismo que Alice estuvo garabateando en el escritorio de su habitación. Tenía una dirección escrita en ella.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en encontrarnos? —Shun parecía seguro de que Astaroth estaba pisándole los talones, pero lo único que contradecía su hipótesis era la actitud tan serena de su compañera. Se supone que estarían en unos grandes problemas si eran atrapados, pero ella estaba tan fresca como una lechuga, tal vez porque no podrían castigarla tan severamente.

Ella movía de manera despreocupada una de sus manos mientras que le lanzaba una indirecta a que guardara silencio.

— Vamos, vamos… cálmate un poco —Mencionaba despreocupada mientras estiraba sus brazos con el propósito de tensar sus músculos para luego relajarlos y sentir un hormigueo recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando la sensación de estar entumecida se desvaneció prosiguió a responder la interrogante de Shun. —Dejé un rastro falso hacia otro lugar, calculo que tardarán un buen rato en encontrarnos y eso si lo logran —Reía divertida como si se tratase de una inocente broma de niños.

— ¿Si lo logran?

— ¿Sabes cuantos lugares utilicé de distracción? —Shun se negó— Los suficientes como para hacer que pasen un par de décadas antes de dar con nosotros —Musitó orgullosa de su astucia

— Estaremos bien entonces

— _Estos son los momentos en los que agradezco no decirle a Hades en donde te había encontrado —_Pensó para sí misma.

Caminó dando pequeños saltos sintiendo la diferencia en la firmeza del suelo, el sentir aquella brisa tan fresca que era tranquilizante, ese aroma a vida y no a muerte… por así decirlo. El sitio era tan oscuro debido a que era de noche, mientras que en el día lógicamente había un poco más de luz. Las calles estaban por completo vacías o al menos en esas horas, solo se escuchaba a algunos perros ladrando desde el interior de sus hogares, Shun tomó la dirección que estaba anotada en un retazo de papel mientras que prestaba atención buscando el revés del "croquis" que Alice se había apresurado en trazar.

— ¿Segura que esta es la dirección correcta? —Murmuró el pelinegro observando una bien acondicionada residencia de dos plantas. No se encontraba en su grato esplendor o al menos no se le veía de esa manera a tales horas de la madrugada pero era muy seguro que en la luz se vería mil veces mejor. Aún así él se esperaba alguna casa abandonada o en condiciones deplorables.

— El hecho que cada siglo usen estos lugares no quiere decir que estén descuidados —Corrigió adivinando el pensamiento del humano.

Sacó una pequeña llave y la cerradura hizo un ruido indicando que podían entrar. El moreno buscó la caja de fusibles y cuando la encontró bajó una pequeña palanca, no tardó en encender la luz eléctrica. Alice masculló por lo bajo al cambio tan drástico y potente de iluminación, Shun cerró momentáneamente los ojos pero él que alguna vez estuvo acostumbrado a aquello el adaptarse nuevamente no se le dificultaría. Entraron subiendo unas escaleras de madera que crujía bajo el peso de ambos, Alice tomó la primera habitación y Shun tomó la que estaba aún lado.

La joven de cabellos anaranjados salió con velocidad de su habitación sacando sin cuidado alguno un folder pero para su mala suerte se topó con el pelinegro que aparentemente se dirigía echarle un vistazo al baño. Al ver la carpeta de color beige en manos de su ama no evitó el arquear las cejas. Ella se cruzó de brazos indignada por la desconfianza del moreno y aún con el orgullo destilando de sí misma se dignó a responderle.

— Quiero hacer lo que hacen los humanos… ¿Inscribirnos en la escuela es malo? —Cuestionó falsamente ofendida. Shun se negó a la vez que sonreía levemente, se recargó en la pared mientras dejaba una toalla sobre una repisa.

— ¿Te acompaño?

Ella se negó.

— Estaré bien, además solo me serás una carga —Se burló sin malas intenciones, Shun alzó los hombros y continuó a donde iba. Antes de eso ella le llamó nuevamente — Oye… ¿Algún apellido que te guste? —Cuestionó

Él le miró extrañado, pero al querer probar la nueva ducha prefirió no cuestionarle nada. Total, sería una pérdida de tiempo y gasto innecesario de saliva ya que era muy seguro que ella no le daría el motivo de su interrogante.

— ¿Apellido? No me eh puesto a pensar eso… ¿Qué tal suena Kazami? Cuando conocí a Joe ese fue el nombre que le di, me sacaba de quicio no recordar el verdadero y me cansé de querer recuperarlo —Confesó al mismo tiempo que pedía su opinión.

Una traviesa línea curvada se formó en los rosados labios de la joven de cabello naranja.

— Perfecto…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que puede hacer la flojera de alguien, ignorando la tarea para subir el fic… See es buena excusa -w- Y antes que se me olvida ¡Feliz dia del niño! por que al menos yo siento que aun tengo alma de niña… algo tsundere pero sigo siendo niña XD Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**caramelitobakuga92: **_Es que sin duda le puse a Alice un poco de OCC pero sencillamente porque no me imagino que siendo una demonio sea más… bondadosa. Creo que no me cuadra eso xD Muchas gracias por leer :)_

**Shion1479: **_No te vayas a tirar! Porque si de alguna manera te revivo tendrás un muy buen sermón (¿?) XD Muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Sea como sea Joe y Hades me gustan por su… retorcida actitud, tal vez si los ponga en alguna discusión pero claro que maaaaas adelante XD Pff zero no tsukaima… Waaa agradezco a mi hermano de habérmela mencionado, es de los mejores animes que eh visto nwn Gracias por el review! :D_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Más bien ya llegaron jeje aunque no se… sentí este capi más como un relleno pero ya lo compensaré con el próximo ^w^ Yo digo que quien más sospecha es Runo, Shun sigue en etapa de negación XD Gracias por el review :3_

**Neko~Chan**


	14. Y se hizo la luz

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Ella había regresado a unos minutos de haberse ido. Sin siquiera avisar entró aventando sus zapatos y desabrochándose la ropa. Sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente, después de todo lo ocurrido no era nada extraño que estuviese exhausta. Subió las escaleras mientras que una reprochante mirada del pelinegro la perseguía. Sabía que era por estarse desvistiendo mientras se dirige a su habitación pero no veía el problema, solo estaban ellos dos y a fin de cuentas Shun era quien solía vestirla cuando Alice está en sus momentos de pereza. La joven abrió la puerta con completo fastidio y luego rebuscó en su ropa, ya acomodada gracias a su compañero, algún pijama cómodo y abrigador para pasar la noche.<p>

Entró a la ducha agradeciendo por que hubiera ya lista el agua caliente, claro está que prefería agradecer mentalmente y no en persona. Su cuerpo se comenzó a relajar estando dentro de la tina pero no tardó en llamar a Shun con excusa de que le lavara el cabello. Siempre usaba ese pretexto nada más por poner de colores al moreno.

— ¿En verdad eres tan floja? —Masculló Shun mientras enjuagaba las hebras anaranjadas y bien cuidadas de la joven.

Gustaba del cabello de la chica. No tanto así para que lo tuviera tal y como ella, sino que le parecía dar vida a aquella joven tan orgullosa pero a la vez noble. Aunque esto no le era ignorado por Alice, sabía bien y se había percatado del cuidado que el muchacho le tenía a sus cabellos y es por eso que solía mantenerlo cerca de sí, gustaba que le regañara por ser tan descuidada y luego se resignara a prestarle atención con el simple hecho de limpiar sus desastres. Una forma tan patética de acercarse a alguien, y Alice lo sabía. Solo estaba consiguiendo que lo monopolizara.

En varias ocasiones se le erizó la piel, más frecuente cuando los de dos de Shun rozaban o tocaban la piel de su cuello. Alivianada de que podía excusar su sonrojo con el vapor de la habitación se despreocupó y dispuso a disfrutar del masaje que el moreno le otorgaba por obligación. De los nervios él estaba temblando, aunque lavarle el cabello fuera algo muy seguido no lograba permanecer tranquilo y eso era lo que la divertía a ella.

— Me extraña que volvieras tan rápido…

— ¿Acaso querías que regresara hasta mañana? —Se burló mientras que él se negó.

— Eso no va al caso, pero ¿Había alguien a esa hora? —Seguía interrogando el moreno. Nuevamente ella asintió con fastidio a tantas preguntas, o al menos eran preguntas que la ponían sumamente nerviosa.

En la madrugada ella había salido de su escondite temporalmente, para dirigirse a una escuela. Shun jamás creyó que la inscripción fuera un éxito a tales horas de la mañana, además en un fin de semana. Es increíble la "suerte" que tiene la joven. Ella asintió mientras que comía el segundo plato de frutas picada del desayuno. Soltó un bostezo profundo al no tener suficiente energía como para mantenerse en condiciones de estar completamente despierta. Tenía un día entero para descansar, pues al día siguiente sería lunes lo que es equivalente al comienzo del ciclo escolar, o al menos para ellos.

Ya era de mañana. Alice tuvo la desdicha de ser despertada por los hermosos rayos solares que ella consideraba de lo peor, para su persona era muy temprano y ese era un motivo más para amenazar de muerte inútilmente al sol. Una bofetada mental por tal estupidez la sacudió sin siquiera hacer contacto, no se imaginaba intentando apuñalar o asesinar a un astro que probablemente la dejaría con un bronceado no muy favorecedor.

— Cada día se me pega más la idiotez… —Murmuró a lo bajo

Shun salió de una de las habitaciones mientras lanzaba una muda de ropa al interior de su alcoba. Sus orbes de oro se posaron sobre la pelinaranja y esbozó una curiosa sonrisa muy bien disimulada.

— ¿Damos una vuelta? Ya sé que está linda esta casa pero preferiría salir un rato —Mencionó el moreno señalando levemente la puerta — Además, será mejor que te acostumbres rápido a tanta luz, mañana tendrás que salir quieras o no —Recordó con un tono de victoria por encima de la chica. Ella sonrió divertida.

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos negros algo rebeldes y ojos de un profundo azul oscuro hipnotizantes caminaba completamente mal encarado. Quien tenía la desdicha de toparse en su trayecto de inmediato se reverenciaba. Al llegar a una bien conocida puerta con aura de temor frunció aún más el ceño mientras que él palillo de madera que había estado jugando con su boca se quebraba de la presión que él ejerció. De una patada abrió e ingresó con un paso retador.

— No tienes por qué ser tan escandaloso —Se quejó en total serenidad Astaroth mientras que movía un peón de un tablero de ajedrez. Como siempre disfrutaba al máximo su soledad, inclusive jugaba juegos de dos personas consigo mismo.

— ¡Olvida eso! ¿Cómo diablos es que dices que no está Alice? —Ignoró la suave advertencia de su padre. Eso era lo de menos, en primer lugar siempre estaba y estaría Alice como prioridad, ya sea algo bueno o malo. No le interesaba qué, solo sabía que si era de su hermana sin duda era algo que debía estar enterado. Era suya, el simple hecho de haber compartido en algún momento el vientre materno, y haber sido criado junto a esa joven de cabellos naranjas bastaba para considerarla de su pertenencia. Pero el único problema era aquel parásito, el parasito que quisiera o no era perteneciente a su hermana, a SU Alice.

— Solo eso. En un descuido salió disparada a dar un paseo junto a su sirviente. Seguro es otra muestra de rebeldía en ella, últimamente hace muchas travesuras…

— Ya no es una niña, esas ya no son travesuras —Interrumpió el moreno —Ella es mía, es mi hermana, y mí prometida. ¿Por qué diablos se fue con ese idiota? —Replicaba como si el monarca tuviese culpa de algo.

— Eres su prometido y hermano, búscala y arregla las cosas con ella. No vengas a estresarme a mí solo para irte como siempre lo haces. Si tanto te molesta él entonces sencillamente quítalo de tu camino, en total eso es lo que sueles hacer en estos casos —Respondió el mayor dándole la espalda a un molesto Hades que al no ver ningún motivo para seguir conversando sencillamente se giró dispuesto a buscar a la joven.

No obstante una suave risa burlesca lo detuvo. Sus orbes rodaron a su lado izquierdo dejando ver a Joe que parecía degustar muy bien aquellas uvas que cargaba con una de sus manos. Su gesto se endureció al percatarse que el castaño escuchó su plática de minutos atrás.

— Quién lo diría. Acaban de dejar a nuestro inmoral y glorioso príncipe Hades como novia en altar…—Rió el castaño completamente divertido — vestida y alborotada —Hubiera soltado otra risa de no ser porqué usó esa energía para esquivar el espadazo que el ojiazul lanzó por reflejo para proteger su orgullo restante.

Las frutas que el muchacho llevaba ahora rodaban libremente por el suelo mientras que este le miraba con total mueca de desperdicio. Unos segundos y las ignoró obligadamente. Hades lo tenía contra la pared aunque él no se había quedado atrás y en ese momento le apuntaba con un tenedor a pocos centímetros de uno de los ojos del joven príncipe. Hades lo miraba con verdadera intención de abalanzársele y decapitarlo con un solo movimiento, Joe se mantenía indiferente pero con aquella característica sonrisa suya en el rostro.

— No entiendo porqué hacer todo esto justo cuando hoy en la mañana recordaba nuestros viejos tiempos— Espetó Joe

— Alice es mi hermana y hago con ella lo que quiera —Se defendió vagamente

—Pero te recuerdo que ella es mi amiga y si quiero puedo defenderla —Contraatacó el castaño el cual dejó caer el cubierto —Además no dije que fuera a hacer algo por ahora…—Sonrió divertido mientras alejaba sin precaución la espada de su cuello.

Hades dejó que se fuera. Si bien podría ser un estorbo no servía de nada acabar con él antes de tiempo. Conocía bien al muchacho como para adivinar que si estaba tan relajado es porque en caso de haberlo matado probablemente algo malo hubiera traído como consecuencia. Detestaba que fuera tan calculador como él mismo, eso le complicaba las cosas. Tan solo tal vez no sería mala idea estarlo vigilando, si lo hubiera tocado cuando menos podría saber su estado nervioso en el que se encontraba, quizás hubiera hallado alguna posibilidad de vencerlo pero no pudo. Ni siquiera oportunidad de rozarlo tuvo. Una mirada de odio destelló de sus orbes, sin duda haría pagar a Shun demasiado caro.

Shun salió rápidamente del interior de la residencia, atrás de él se encontraba Alice quien avanzaba lentamente y a ciegas intentando abrir los ojos para comenzar a acostumbrarse. No fue hasta varios minutos después que logró mantener su vista semi activa. Comenzaba a distinguir las cosas pero el resplandor le era muy apenas tolerable, era como ver directamente a alguna lámpara de gran luminosidad. El lugar era hermoso, frondosos árboles que parecían mirar malévolamente durante la noche ahora adornaban las aceras, diversidad de olores que se desprendían de los hogares entremezclándose de una forma agradable, múltiples sonidos se dejaban escuchar algunos algo fuertes pero también había unos relajantes.

Shun miraba nostálgico a su alrededor. Según Alice cuando lo encontró no tenía a nadie más que su hermano así que suponiendo y se topara con algún ex vecino seguramente no se reconocerían. Lanzó su mirada por encima de su hombro derecho, no muy detrás de él iba Alice con una genuina sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todavía parpadeaba seguido pero al menos ya no necesitaba que le indicara verbalmente los próximos obstáculos del trayecto. Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago se dejó escuchar, o al menos lo suficiente para sí mismo pues su joven acompañante seguía embelesada por la belleza del pintoresco sitio.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una tienda de comestibles, Shun aprovechó la oportuna coincidencia y entró para reabastecer los víveres. Alice por su parte prefirió sentarse en una banca fuera del local esperando al moreno. Se sentía extrañamente viva, como si se lamentara no ser una más de ellos que sonreían interminablemente por cualquier reacción positiva en sus vidas. Pero su felicidad momentánea se esfumó al mirar al otro lado de la calle.

— No puede ser… —Musitó gravemente preocupada.

— ¿Qué cosa no puede ser? —Interrogó Shun en su oído, para su sorpresa Alice se exaltó. Nunca ocurría eso, pues ella siempre sabía donde se ubicaba el pelinegro. Eso solo demostraba que en verdad estaba muy distraída, tanto como para bajar la guardia y tomar una sobre confianza.

Le miró con nostalgia para luego sonreír de la misma manera pero con un aire de miedo.

— No… nada —Se levantó nerviosamente y tomó de la muñeca al moreno para caminar a otra parte con gran rapidez.

A pesar del gran cambio de personalidad o más bien de emoción de un momento a otro Shun prefirió no preguntar. Si ella no le dijo nada es porque sencillamente no tenía intención de hablar de ello, y por lo tanto evadiría las preguntas, en sencillas palabras, no tendría caso. Pero de todas formas, no perdía nada con intentar.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Insistió sabiendo que era en vano

Se detuvo bruscamente a la vez que ella fruncía el ceño.

— Creo que las preguntas las debería hacer yo… —Shun miró interrogante, no tenía nada que preguntarle. O al menos aparentemente — ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó Alice rozando la inflamada mejilla del pelinegro. Se estremeció sin saber si fue por el suave contacto con la piel de la pelinaranja o el dolor que tenía en el área. Este suspiró desviando la mirada a un lado, si mentía de inmediato ella se daría cuenta, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de mencionar todo lo que Runo le había dicho.

Alice arqueó las cejas.

— Ni se te ocurra inventar algo… —Advirtió rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo es que adivinas? —Acusó el moreno.

— Fácil. Para responder una pregunta en la que tú sabes la respuesta no necesitas tomarte tanto tiempo para responder —Aseveró mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una aguda mirada acusadora.

Él dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

— Tuve una discusión con Runo antes de venir. Ella dijo que tú eras la causa que no recordara nada de su niñez pero al querer sacarle esa ridícula idea de la cabeza… terminé con un regalo no tan agradable —Musitó.

La expresión de la joven era de preocupación y tristeza entremezcladas, pero apenas se dio cuenta cambió a una de broma.

— Que raro…

— Ni me digas... Ahora te tengo yo una pregunta —Alice asintió a la repentina petición del pelinegro — ¿Por qué venimos hasta acá tan solo salí de la tienda? —Cuestionó Shun.

Alice mantenía preso el aliento.

— No inventes nada… —Bromeó sarcásticamente el moreno imitando la frase que ella había utilizado minutos atrás.

Ella sonrió falsamente alegre y sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

— No pensaba hacerlo. Es que… dime paranoica pero creí ver a Hades—Shun abrió los ojos evidentemente alarmado. Ella bajó su mirada. Era mentira. Sin duda estaba mintiendo. Hades ya no era su mayor preocupación, al menos no mientras estuvieran lejos de Astaroth. Ella no había visto a Hades…

Había creído ver a Anubias.

* * *

><p><strong>Me siento orgullosa TwT Muajaja esta vez no tardé tanto con la conti :3 Ya estoy terminando la torre de tareas que como siempre dejé acumular y nomas espero que los maestros encuentren algo que hacer que les quite tiempo para dejar tanto trabajo. A veces me pregunto si disfrutan hacer sufrir a las mentes jóvenes ¬3¬ Bueno, en compensación con el capítulo pasada que yo sentí que estuvo de sobra T-T dejé este que Pff creo que si pasaron unas que otras cosita XD No es precisamente el capítulo de oro pero está mejor que el anterior. Ya tiene rato que no digo jaja pero pz de vez en cuando no está mal: "dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, reviews, etc… bien recibido" Gracias por leer :3<strong>

**caramelitobakugan92: **_A mí me encanta como suena ese apellido *-* parece tan… imponente :3 y pzz sip jeje es por eso que tuve que cambiar la actitud de ella pero ya veremos si se le baja lo altanera con el paso del tiempo n.n Gracias por leer! :3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Yeah! De allí nació el Kazami (?) XD Jejeje no te preocupes me alegraste el dia con el simple review :3 Arigato!_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Depende como lo quieras tomas jeje Hades no está en su mejor humor que digamos… eso claramente es malo, luego viene Joe y lo empeora al amenazarlo D: (por eso lo adoro *-*) Y por otro lado está Anubias que si en verdad es él entonces sería malo para Alice y raro para Shun. Sea como sea las cosas sí se van a enredar, y más de lo que parece xD Gracias por el review! ^^_

**Neko~Chan**


	15. Es un gusto ¿Conocerte?

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¿Lista? —Interrogó el ojiámbar mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno, el cual había sido unos apetitosos huevos con unas dos o tres tiras de tocino, aunque como siempre Alice comió una doble ración bajo la mirada llena de curiosidad por parte del moreno.<p>

Ella asintió sin ningún retraso a la última interrogante. Afortunadamente en aquel instituto no había ninguna vestimenta reglamentaria, el problema es que tendrían que comprar atuendos más congruentes a donde residen actualmente. En el ropero de la casa habían diversidad de ropas, aunque no precisamente el último grito de la moda pero a comparación con los extravagantes vestidos que solía usar en el castillo estos eran sin duda eran mejores.

— Vámonos —Ordenó la joven tomando la llave de su nuevo hogar.

Portaba un vestido veraniego de un agradable color amarillo pastel con tirantes en naranja. Los delicados holanes que adornaban el contorno de las piernas de la pelinaranja se movían con la brisa del viento, haciendo juego con el claro color ella calzaba unas sandalias negras. Shun por su parte tomó unos pantalones sencillos, con un apenas notorio bordado en las bolsas traseras. Su camisa de cuadros negros tenía las mangas enrolladas hasta un poco arriba de los codos e iba abierta dejando ver la playera negra ceñida a su cuerpo mientras calzaba zapatos deportivos.

Alice se le notaba claramente nerviosa pero el moreno por su lado iba a borde de caer dormido, ir a la escuela no era precisamente su plan de disfrutar la escapada del castillo y madrugar no era su costumbre aunque se suponía que debía serlo. El trayecto hacia la escuela fue entretenido para la de cabello naranja, la cual no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados por cosas que para los humanos son cotidianas, parecía un niño pequeño en pleno carnaval. Eso sí, por primera vez se sentía con una pisca de inseguridad, y también por primera vez aceptó que había posibilidad que terminara siendo dependiente de Shun, o al menos en su estadía en ese lugar.

Al llegar al lugar la niebla de nervios se volvió una verdadera tormenta para la joven inexperta en cuestiones sociales, aunque tenía en claro que sería preferible estar alejados de otros. Pasar desapercibidos no estaría como mala idea, incluso tal vez fuera de lo más sabio. Fueron bien recibidos en la recepción y con un bien trazado croquis del plantel fueron ubicados a su próxima clase. Estando frente a la puerta ella titubeó en varias ocasiones para pedir permiso y entrar Shun por su parte fastidiado de estar de pie decidió a llamar en lugar de su compañera.

— Inusual que haya un par de alumnos nuevos a mitad del semestre… —Musitó la profesora, sus intenciones eran para decírselo ella misma pero difícil de esconder ante el oído de la pelinaranja la cual pestañeaba frecuentemente intentando adaptarse a la luz, aunque ya la toleraba un poco más aún no se acostumbraba —Bueno chicos, presentándoles a la señorita Gehabich y el joven Kazami —El moreno miró interrogante a su amiga debido al recién añadido apellido, si no mal recordaba el había olvidado el verdadero como producto de la amnesia que consiguió antes de irse con Alice. Ella sonrió divertida al sentirse curiosamente interrogada.

— Espero y podamos llevarnos bien —Sonrió ella casi genuinamente. Shun le siguió el juego con un asentamiento de su cabeza.

La profesora les indicó con una señal la mesa que estaba disponible. Alice masculló por lo bajo al ver que el lugar estaba a un costado de una ventana muy bien iluminada, el primer día y ya quería regresar a casa. Ambos se sentaron sin pronunciar queja alguna así que sin más interrupciones la docente prosiguió con la materia de historia. Suficiente para motivar la pereza en el moreno el cual bostezó y se recargó en la mesa bloqueando la vista a su cara con la libreta que cargaba.

— Hola chicos… —Saludó una joven de cabellera anaranjada con ojos azules, Alice frunció el ceño totalmente desconfiada. No hay duda que la reconocía —Soy Mira Clay, ¿Quieren almorzar con nosotros? —Ofreció amablemente.

La ojimarrón soltó su más gélida mirada y negó fríamente sin siquiera pronunciar palabra. No le preocupaba el reencontrarse con esa joven que por lo visto no parecía identificarla. Pero también le tenía en alerta ese aroma que flotaba en el aire. Se sentía como… una especia de almizcle. Shun seguro no lo notaba y tampoco lo notaría, eso era lo mejor. Alarmarlo por pequeñeces no era muy apropiado, sin mencionar que daría un paso a que averiguara más de lo que pasó años atrás.

La pelinaranja tomó prestado un bolígrafo del moreno y trazó una frase en la libreta del mismo. Este leyó aún con aburrimiento pero no tardó en mirarle sorpresivamente. Alice le ordenaba que fuera con Mira, pero ella no iría.

— ¿No tienes inconvenientes que vaya? —Cuestionó Shun al ver la mirada de ella para que aceptara la invitación. Se negó.

El timbre de receso ya había sonado. La ojiceleste se levantó de su lugar para seguidamente estirarse y voltear a ver a ambos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. En sus gestos se percibía una desbordante alegría que le era molestosa a Alice al no poder dejar de preguntarse si no tendría entumecido el rostro. Nuevamente la Gehabich miró a Shun para continuar la conversación, o más bien finalizarla.

— En absoluto, además tengo algo que hacer —Se despidió para encaminar alguna ruta desconocida.

Guardando el pequeño croquis del lugar en uno de sus bolsillos llegó al patio trasero. Para ir a donde se dirigía sería imposible con un mapa pero probable si seguía lo que ella consideraba un peculiar aroma. Ya sabía o tenía una idea de lo que ocurría pero igual se hallaba intrigada. De repente se detuvo y sin más que decir dirigió su mirada de chocolate hacia las frondosas ramas de un árbol.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí? —Preguntó directamente Alice.

Una traviesa risa se escuchó a la distancia para que luego un muchacho de cabello rubio con ojos azules saltara del mismo lugar. Se estiró un poco pero no se aventuró a separarse de aquella fresca oscuridad de la sombra del árbol. Al igual que Joe era hijo de una figura importante y viejo amigo de Alice, Keith Fermen.

— Acabo de llegar ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que me encontraras tan rápido —Bromeó sin humor alguno.

— Mentiroso, desde que entré a la escuela sentí el olor a almizcle. No te atrevas a decir que acabas de llegar —El acusado alzó los hombros.

— Estás en tu derecho de no creerme, pero no es más que la verdad. Además, no estoy aquí para jugar contigo solo me dijeron que buscara a alguien y eso hago. Pero… no creo que sea mala idea tomarme un rato libre después de todo —Alardeó.

Alice chasqueó la lengua con notorio fastidio.

— Solo no metas las narices donde no debes… —Masculló dispuesta a retirarse.

Keith soltó una burlesca risa que provocó un estremecimiento a la joven la cual sin pensarlo se giró bruscamente.

— Que miedo… ¿Qué se supone que no deba saber? ¿Qué engañaste a Shun desde el inicio? ¿O que él no sabe que fuiste tú quien lo llevó a rastras y lo separó de sus hermanos? — Alice iba a replicar acerca de esas advertencias, pero se percató de algo que ni siquiera ella sabía.

— ¿Hermanos? Déjate de tonterías… Shun solo tenía un hermano, era Anubias. Aunque en realidad él sigue vivo

El rubio sonrió divertido ante la ignorancia de la chica.

— Claro que sigue vivo, es más, él estudia en este mismo instituto —Aquello cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la pelinaranja. No estaba enterada de eso y de haberlo sabido antes se hubiera inscrito en algún otro instituto. —Pero en algo te equivocas. Shun es el más chico de tres hermanos. Anubias es el segundo, pero hay o había un tercero que lógicamente era el mayor de los tres, aunque no aparentaba la madurez que debía tener —Presumía el estar más informado que su compañera. Ese "había" le llamó la atención pero se negó a alargar la conversación.

— ¿Algo más que deba enterarme?

Nuevamente una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios del rubio y como si de doble personalidad se tratara luego sonrió tan sinceramente como un feliz niño a su querida madre.

— Que sean de tu incumbencia no, o tal vez sí lo son pero en este momento no será una de tus prioridades. Aunque ando aquí por un encargo también sigo en este sitio por asuntos personales, pero supongo que no hablaré de ellos.

Alice bufó con molestia y se dio la vuelta con intención de buscar al moreno. Si Anubias estaba en ese lugar sería mejor intentar alejarlo de él.

— Supongo que me debes una —Alice se regresó quizás por segunda vez para mirarlo dudosamente —Te sorprenderás lo manipulables que son los humanos… —Soltó antes de irse.

La pelinaranja no despegó la vista de la dirección que tomó el rubio hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión. No solía creer las cosas que Keith mencionaba, puesto que al igual que ella era muy bueno actuando, pero algo le decía que él no era el dueño de aquel aroma que había detectado y que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo allí podría ser interesante. Eso era mala noticia. No era el único demonio del que tendría que preocuparse.

Caminó lentamente por la acera con intención de encontrar a su amigo de cabellos azabaches. Tenía mucho en mente que no la dejaba de agobiar, el pensar que debía estar alerta por si presentía que los estuvieran observando, el preocuparse de qué hacer con Hades, y recién añadida la gran posibilidad que se encontrara con…

— Discúlpame, no me fijé por donde iba… —Mencionó amablemente un peliblanco.

De un momento a otro ella fue empujada y terminó aterrizando en el suelo. Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con una mano extendida frente a su persona. Frunció el ceño sumamente molesta y con las palabras arrogantes listas para ser lanzadas levantó su vista al desdichado que la puso en esa situación. Allí fue cuando se quedó sin aire.

— Anubias…

* * *

><p><strong>Kombawa! jeje me quité el peso de encima de subir el capítulo y comenzaré a quemarme las neuronas restantes por la prepa de ver como pongo algunas insinuaciones de lo que puede pasar sin que sean tan notorias… yo no soy precisamente discreta: ´3 Y si notarán que después de un buen rato y todavía entra otro personaje jaja Keith anduvo desaparecido pero igual dio su entrada triunfal o perturbadora ._.U Aunque en verdad no sé qué tan importante sea (por ahora) en la historia ^^U Gracias por leer n.n<strong>

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :) y jaja yo parezco una fuente de lágrimas cuando ando leyendo algo, soy de las que sin querer se pone en los zapatos del personaje que está leyendo. Imagínate como estoy cuando es algo que provoca enojo XD Esfuérzate con tus tareas! :3 _

**Kiranathas yue:**_ Me quedé con ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos dos a forma de discusión jeje pero aun no me decido cual ganaría sobre quién T-T haber en qué rato me pongo a pensar en eso xd Jajaja si estuviera en el lugar de Alice creo que mejor vivo a base de sedantes._. En cuanto a lo que Joe hizo por Alice… amm creo que eso se verá un tantito más adelante jeje ^^U El caso es que a Hades no le hará mucha gracia ver como terminarán las cosas. Gracias por leer ^^_

**Shion1479: **_Las ocupaciones que tenemos son un problema, o al menos en mi caso -.-U Jajaja no creo poder darte un sermón porque yo igual los detesto, suficientes con los que dicta la directora cada lunes ¬¬ Es estresante X.X También te cuidas :3 gracias por leer _

**Anzu Kazami: **_Pues si no se vieron en el anterior creo que ya se conocerán en este jeje y no es que Joe no sea como parece, sino que como dijiste aquí nadie es como se ve, aunque eso de que Joe oculta algo sin duda tiene cierta razón :3 Ya se verá luego. Gracias por leer =)_

**Neko~Chan**


	16. No me hables

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Él susodicho parpadeó al no reconocer instantáneamente a la joven e incluso no llegó a hacerlo después de revisarla de pies a cabeza buscando en sus memorias algún rostro similar pero sonrió amablemente sabiendo que ella de alguna manera si lo conocía a él. Eso bastaba para no dar una mala "segunda" impresión. Extendió su mano con intención de ayudar a que se pusiera de pie pero Alice le ignoró altaneramente reincorporándose por su cuenta. Este se miró la extremidad intentando buscar alguna suciedad en ella que provocara el rechazo de la joven pero al ver que no había nada como eso consideró irrefutablemente que fue una muestra del desprecio que instantáneamente había ganado. Anubias le miraba atentamente sintiéndose como responsable del mal humor de la joven. Sería muy lógico si se tomara en cuenta el para nada agradable incidente de unos segundos atrás.<p>

Observó atentamente y sin perder como ella se sacudía el vestido para luego ganarse de premio una mirada aniquiladora. Sin duda la primera impresión que obtuvo de ella fue la de "una joven con tendencias homicidas". Pero no tardó mucho en detener el tormentoso debate que se traía en su mente y prosiguió a un intento de conversación con la chica.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó el chico con toda calma en sus gestos.

Estaba consciente del frecuente acoso de varias jovencitas de su edad pero en caso de que ella estuviese con el mismo hobbie lo más lógico sería mostrarse más dócil, por así llamarlo. Sin embargo ella no entraba para nada en las características que su "club" de fans presentaba, sino todo lo opuesto, parecía querer estrangularlo con los ojos, que por cierto le parecía peculiarmente controversiales.

Alice por su lado se maldecía innumerable de veces, había metido la pata y muy bien metida. Se suponía que localizaría al chico y la peliazul sencillamente para cerciorarse de que no llegasen a ser una molestia en alguna otra ocasión pero terminó siendo una pésima idea. En definitiva no se había equivocado al verlo por aquella tienda. Los mismos cabellos albinos que se veían odiosamente despeinados pero a la vez con cierto orden en ellos mismos, esos amarillos ojos tan penetrantes al igual que similares a los de Shun, el mismo rostro de hace años pero con una apariencia claramente más madura y a la vez desesperantemente atractiva. En realidad había cambiado mucho, pero a la vez poco. Cuando las neuronas de la joven cuadraron de nuevo ya tenía lista una perfecta excusa para el chico.

— Escuché que unas chicas que iban paseando mencionaban descripciones de ti —Mintió habilidosamente bajo presión— No seguidamente ves a alguien joven de cabello blanco —Soltó queriendo ofender pero no logró ser tomada en serio sino como una broma usada con confianza entre amigos, pero claro, Anubias era del tipo amiguero.

— Bueno, es un gusto conocerte… Soy Anubias Prove —Alegó sonriente.

Nuevamente extendió su mano queriendo estrecharla a forma de saludo y de nuevo fue ignorado.

— ¿Qué haces por acá? —Mencionó él algo incómodo por la frialdad de la joven.

— Nada que tenga obligación de reportar

Prefirió darse una vuelta y parecer desinteresada pero antes de poder marcharse fue tomada del brazo. Alice frunció el caño evidentemente molesta para después encarar con el mismo gesto a Anubias al que sin duda se le hacía una actitud algo exagerada para el leve accidente de minutos atrás.

—Si me disculpas me tengo que ir, debo encontrarme con alguien —Susurró con suficiente fuerza para ser escuchada, pero al igual que a como ella hizo con Anubias ahora fue vilmente ignorada.

— Si buscas al chico que también es de nuevo ingreso no te preocupes, sé donde está

La ojimarrón se tensó pero no evitó el formular una pregunta para nada discreta y en sus adentros con extrema desconfianza. Ya sabiendo que tenía la desdicha de ir al mismo lugar que Anubias cinco días de la semana no quedaba más remedio que evitar cualquier contacto entre Shun y él, parecía que le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto o que su suerte le comenzaba a dar la espalda aunque eso lo consideró desde el momento que Hades volvió a encontrarse con ella.

— ¿Sabes quién es? —Cuestionó haciéndose la idea que si era una respuesta afirmativa habría un probable plan de homicidio en el primer día de clase.

Sonrió sin humor. Ella percibió una sensación de tristeza, parecía ser que alguien estaba deprimido… no, Anubias había recordado algo que le hizo momentáneamente estar deprimido.

— Solo me acerqué a él por su nombre pero en el rato hablando me agradó, se llama igual que como se llamaba mi hermano y pues me salió algo de nostalgia —Dejó salir un suspiro —Claro que pues, obviamente mi hermano está muerto… pero que cosas digo. Mejor vámonos. Tu novio debe estar esperando —Desvió el tema de conversación.

Un golpe de fuerza promedio impactó en el brazo del albino.

— No es tal cosa —Se quejó de mala manera pero extrañamente incómoda del tema recién surgido.

— Disculpa… no creí que te molestara —Sonrió sobando su extremidad y emprendiendo el recorrido.

Ella le seguía observando cuidadosamente todos sus gestos y como extra prestaba atención al recorrido improvisado que el muchacho le estaba dando. No tardaron mucho hasta que finalmente pasaron la puerta de la cafetería, Anubias parecía estar buscando alguna mesa en especial, Alice por su parte se sentía sofocada con tanta multitud a su alrededor. Por la población de su aula se hizo la idea que la hora de la comida sería apretujada, pero no consideró que hubiera una sola cafetería para todo el plantel educativo. Masculló para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a considerar ordenarle a Shun que se levantara más temprano para llevar la comida a la escuela.

— Allá están —Señaló el albino interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alice.

Cierto. Esbozó una sonrisa burlesca al divisarlos pues conocía al moreno siendo selectivo con la comida, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que intentar digerir un platillo que no se veía en absoluto apetitoso. Pero su sonrisa que aún siendo de burla contenía tan siquiera una pisca de afecto se desvaneció al ver que Mira se giró saludándolos, ni siquiera se sorprendió en que estuvieran tan cerca de ellos. El peliblanco devolvió el gesto mientras tomaba a la joven de la muñeca para encaminarse a la mesa mientras esta protestaba de la excesiva confianza que se otorgaba a sí mismo de ponerle las manos encima.

— ¿Qué te parece la comida? —Preguntó a manera de bienvenida el ojiamarillo a Shun, este solo devolvió una mirada con notorio asco — Bueno… totalmente comprobado, eres un humano —Estas palabras bastaron para alterar a ambos recién ingresados.

Alice sintió como le bombeaba la sangre al no saber exactamente a qué se refería.

— ¿Cómo? —Le cuestionó.

— Sí, quiero decir que son normales. Hay muchos por aquí que gustan de la comida, pero yo insisto que esto no debe ser considerado nutritivo, al contrario, puede ser el problema de muchas enfermedades mortales de la humanidad… quién se atreva a llevarme la contraria será considerado como un hereje de los estudiantes—Bromeó Anubias.

— ¿Estudiantes? Anubias… no te imagino con un libro en la mano —Se burló la joven de la misma mesa con unos ojos azules que observaban curiosamente.

— No importa qué método uses, sino el resultado —Se defendió infantilmente— Además si estudio, solo que no soy de los que necesitan dar tantos repasos. Sin ofender, Mira —Rió divertido por el nuevo debate que probablemente se hubiera prolongado de no ser porqué se percataron de una guerra visual recién comenzada.

Era Alice que recién había dirigido su mirada a cierto joven de cabellos verdes y este sin titubear la sostuvo un buen rato hasta que sintió la necesidad de parpadear. El humano bufó sin importar que se viera maleducadamente, pero lo ocurrido es que no evitaba el pensar que esa chica le daba mala espina.

— Soy Ace Grit, ¿Tú eres…?

— Alice Gehabich… —Soltó con igual serenidad sin siquiera sentirse presionada por los orbes del muchacho, el ojigris meditó ese apellido una y otra vez pero sin intención de llegar a alguna conclusión. Ella no parecía importarle y a criterio de la pelinaranja era mejor así, en realidad no pretendía conseguir la amistad de ellos. A pocos pasos atrás no fue para nada discreto el "Olvidé preguntarle su nombre" por parte del albino.

— Peculiar nombre… — Espetó nuevamente con frialdad.

Se estaba cansando de jugar al interrogatorio por lo que prefirió poner un gesto de irritación esperando a que alguien le callara.

— Es extranjero, eso supongo. Nada fuera de lo común de donde yo vengo —Por más que quería zafarse de aquella molesta entrevista de una u otra manera aquel muchacho rápidamente lo relacionaba con su vida personal. Ace iba a formular otra interrogante pero un golpe en su cabeza lo detuvo.

Shun se rió al ver a la pelinaranja enfrentarse con alguien de su misma altanería como Ace. El verse tan cortante luchando mutuamente por ver quién obtenía más datos del otro primero era tan divertido pero a la vez preocupante.

Alice pensaba agradecer mentalmente a su salvador.

— ¿No te han dicho que seas más delicado cuando hablas con alguien? —Masculló una peliazul que Alice reconoció casi de inmediato. Ojos verde jades, cabello azulado, piel morena clara y complexión esbelta. Al igual que Anubias, Fabia no había cambiado en mucho. Ya no había ningún rastro de agradecimiento en su garganta.

— Como digas… —Bostezó Ace restándole importancia.

— Hola, soy Fabia — Se presentó la recién llegada, al igual que los demás parecía no recordar a la pelinaranja que tenía al frente.

Alice miró con firmeza a la joven, ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo en mostrar una falsa alegría por verla. Shun le miró extrañado, sabía que ella había mencionado el marcar una línea con los humanos pero… actuaba con total desagrado hacia ellos. Puede que no sea la más sociable, pero tampoco es muy común en su personalidad el tratar a los demás de tal manera. Aprovechando que estaba sentado frente a ella le dio una suave patada en una de sus piernas.

—Mucho gusto, soy Alice Gehabich —Se presentó forzadamente al captar el mensaje del pelinegro.

La conversación era animada pero ella se mantenía por su lado distante. Shun en cambio hacía uso de su casi inexplorada habilidad social que mantenía aún en vida. Si bien llevaban apenas quince o veinte minutos ya sabía perfectamente el tipo de personalidad de cada uno. Mira tranquila pero firme, Ace directo y sarcástico, Fabia responsable y social, Anubias temperamental pero leal a su grupo de amigos; y probablemente también su familia. Una punzada fue otorgada al juntar "Anubias" y "familia" en la misma oración, más sin embargo no encontró nada relacionado dejándolo pasar.

— _Idiota… _—Shun miró a sus espaldas jurando escuchar algo.

— ¿Y de donde vienen? —Cuestionó Anubias mirando fijamente a la de cabellos naranja. Ella le miró interrogante debido al drástico cambio de tema — Es que te veo tan callada que creo que el hablar de deportes te está aburriendo —Efectivamente le estaba bajando el ánimo un tema tan poca cosa para su gusto, pero el tener que responder preguntas como la recién elaborada le incitaba a querer seguir escuchando sobre balones o faltas arbitrarias.

— Rusia… — Soltó rápidamente siendo uno de tantos nombre de los países que conocía al menos en algún viejo libro de geografía.

Anubias arqueó extrañado las cejas.

— ¿De verdad hablas ruso? —Se sorprendió — Es que…

— Govoryat chto russkiy yazyk slozhny*_…_ me lo preguntan seguido_ —_ Rodó los ojos ofendida, mientras Anubias y los demás, incluyendo el propio Shun le miraban sorprendidos por tan buena pronunciación — Eh escuchado ese tipo de comentarios muchas veces, si dije que vengo de Rusia es lógico que hable el idioma ¿No te parece? —Le lanzó un reclamo indirecto al albino, el cual solo se rascaba la nuca con un notorio sonrojo.

— Lo siento… es que usualmente cuando alguien dice ser extranjero resulta que ni siquiera saben dónde está el país de donde supuestamente provienen —Agachó la mirada con una leve sensación de culpa.

Alice bufó.

— Tampoco es que me importe precisamente tu opinión…

Si Anubias había logrado averiguar algo de ella era sencillo: parecía ser que por más que intentara agradarle solo conseguía aún más apatía por parte de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Claramente ando de vuelta por acá jeje Al fin pasé de la mitad del fic TwT por que hasta ahora son unos 30 capítulos. Total, no creo poder hacer más de los que ya tengo pensados ^^U Y aprovecharé sin es que los rumores de suspensión de clases son verdad ._.U bueno al menos por acá… para ponerme a teclear, creo que mi computadora me tiene cierto odio jaja. Por cierto, la frase que Alice dijo era en español algo como "Dice que el ruso es difícil" en realidad no estoy muy segura si en verdad diga eso ya que como con trabajo y hablo el spanglish xD ni qué decir del ruso O.O<strong>

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sei-LaRouss: **_Me pregunto que tienen los psicópatas como Hades que aunque son malos resultan tan… llamativos XD y no importa por lo de los comentarios sencillamente gracias por leer jeje se podría decir que yo ando demasiado dalay con la prepa y sé que en la semana de revisión hasta me desvelaré haciendo los trabajos atrasados pero pues si tengo que aceptar algo es que me parezco a Konata de lucky star xD See soy un desastre de lo más desastroso TwT Gracias por el review! :3_

**Kiranathas yue:**_ A mí me ah dado un ataque por leer shojos y luego casi como si me contradijera me pongo a buscar escenas gore ^^U Aparte de masoquista soy bipolar ._. Más traumada no puedo estar ¿No? Y en realidad no tengo la menor idea de si será final feliz o trágico… me doy hasta azotes pero pues a mí me gusta un poco de los dos. Pero NOO quiero escoger uno T-T así que espero decidirme antes de alguna contusión De hecho por lo visto Anubias ya había conocido a Shun, que mal rato los de Alice jeje Gracias por comentar! =)_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Jajaja yo por el contrario, un amigo me tacha como tsundere mayor XD pero no es por querer solo que así soy… soy de… amor apache ^^U Pff yo prefiero lavar plato que tener que cocinar o trapear la casa X.X eso sí que me desespera y pues yo era algo tragoncita pero ya eh ido cerrando el pico n_nU Gracias por el review! :D_

**Rose Dark: **_No te preocupes y suerte en tu graduación, yo quiero llegar a la mía pero pensar que mi grupito de amigos se reparte me da supongo que sentimientos :S Así que mejor disfruto estos dos semestres que me quedan. Me alegro que te guste el fic :3 Y aquí notoriamente la conti xD Gracias!_

**Neko~Chan**


	17. No es nada

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Demonios… —Masculló con molestia la pelinaranja, el ceño de lo más fruncido y sus dedos pálidos por tener tanto tiempo los puños apretados indicaban que algo estaba mal. Sin duda demasiado mal— De todos los lugares tenía que encontrarlos aquí, y lo peor… ¡Todos reunidos en el mismo lugar! —Gritó dejando liberar su tensión y soltó un certero golpe en seco contra la firme pared. Los huesos de sus nudillos crujieron bajo la fuerza del impacto, probablemente se haya roto algún huesecillo pero nada que no se curara por si solo en un par de horas.<p>

Ella exhaló frustrada mientras se sentaba en su cama. La puerta se abrió bruscamente provocando un pequeño salto del leve susto al haberla sorprendido, cuando se abrió por completo dejó el paso a un moreno con una cara de molestia y preocupación. No se veía preocupado por haber invadido la privacidad de la muchacha de cabello naranja, ni siquiera se percataba de estar siendo fulminado visualmente.

— ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —La jaló obligándola a levantarse de su lugar. Salió de la habitación con ella a rastras y abrió la puerta del baño para girar la perilla del grifo mientras ponía la mano levemente herida debajo del frío chorro de agua. Fue cuando ella reaccionó al dolor haciendo unas cuantas muecas mientras mascullaba por lo bajo.

No tardó en sentir como la temperatura del líquido comenzaba a entumecer su extremidad. Cuando se calmó prefirió comenzar a interrogar a su sirviente.

— ¿Cómo sabías…?

Fue rápidamente interrumpida.

— La pared que golpeaste da a mi habitación, se escuchó el golpe. Tal vez estés estresada pero no hagas idioteces por nada ¿Quieres? —Le reprendió severamente. Ella bajó la mirada que anteriormente era de enojo a una más sumisa, cosa que sin duda tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro.

Cerró el grifo mientras no despegaba sus ojos de ella. La miró una y otra vez asegurándose que en verdad fuera la Alice que conoce, o quizás esa era su actitud ordinaria pero siempre actuaba tan altaneramente para no mostrarse débil. Cualquiera que fuese el caso ella le era completamente rara en esos momentos.

Los orbes del moreno no dejaban de verla con preocupación notoria, ¿Desde cuándo mostraba tan notablemente la frustración? ¿Acaso ella desviaba la mirada? ¿En verdad la pelinaranja es así de sumisa? ¡Para nada! Si apenas muestra lo que en verdad piensa es muy difícil que ella evite una mirada cuando suele ser ella misma que hace que el contacto visual de otros sea el que se doblegue. Lógicamente es imposible tan siquiera considerar la posibilidad de esa tan pasiva actitud cuando suele ser suficientemente testaruda como para tardar horas sin dar su brazo a torces. Entonces… ¿De dónde diablos tiene esa actitud en esos instantes?

Frunció el ceño. Llegó a la conclusión de considerarse masoquista al extrañar la altanería tan frecuente de su "dueña". Soltó un suspiro mirando a donde ella dirigía sus ojos al doblegarlos: nada importante, solo el frío suelo. Hastiado de tanto silencio extendió su brazo hasta que las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con la barbilla de la joven y sin temor a una reprimenda, siendo eso lo que buscaba, alzó el rostro de la chica y bajó el suyo hasta quedar en el mismo nivel. Ella seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Oye…

Nada de nada. Alice seguía absorta en su mundo. Un misterioso mundo.

— Luego no te quejes… —Musitó más para sí mismo, para esto Alice había cambiado la expresión a penas por una milésima de segundo. Pero incluso aunque Shun se hubiera dado cuenta eso no le hubiera bastado; no le hubiera bastado para haber evitado el contacto con sus labios. Contacto que no pasó de un simple roce, pero lo suficiente para que ella reaccionara.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces mientras que el ojiámbar le miraba con una retadora superioridad y un gesto de completa burla en su cara. Sin querer un leve gemido se había escapado de la boca de la chica, debido a esto se marcaba como una anotación al pelinegro. A pesar que ya tenía unos días en haber dado comienzo a ese reto entre ambos no se le había olvidado, al menos no a él, resultando como ganador por el descuido de la joven de ojos de chocolate.

— Estaba distraída, solo ganaste por eso —Replicó con un tono combatiente que hacía un gracioso contraste a sus mejillas coloradas. Shun arqueó las cejas ante la tonalidad carmín en el rostro de la pelinaranja pero prefirió no alarmarse por tonterías, sin embargo sabía que posiblemente era la primera vez que la veía sonrojada por completo.

— ¿Distraída con qué y por qué tienes la cara tan roja? —Quería respuestas, necesitaba respuestas. Este comportamiento era extraño en Alice y por algún motivo parecía estarle molestando, es tal como cuando la veía a lado de Hades. Siempre con esa mirada perdida u opaca. Si pensaba el seguir con esa actitud prefería devolverse de nuevo con Astaroth para comenzar la muy posible sentencia que se le fuera a imponer.

Alice se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba retadoramente a Shun. No parpadeaba. Nuevamente un reto había lanzado, reto que Shun negó al pestañear intencionalmente. No tenía ganas de juegos.

— Gane —Exclamó sin ningún orgullo, solo trataba de darle vueltas al asunto.

— Alice…

Ella le miró sin ganas mientras que el moreno no le retiraba esa mirada acusadora.

— De acuerdo… Estuve distraída porque me encontré con alguien que me dejó en muchas dudas —Shun asintió al entender el motivo, pero no preguntó más. Si no dio nombres era por que no conocía a tal sujeto— y estoy así porque… pues… ¡Lástima si ya lo olvidaste! —Exclamó dándole la espalda.

Shun se recargó de espaldas en la pared y soltó un bostezo estando ya más tranquilo. Por un momento pensó que algo grave había pasado aunque aceptaba que hubiera preferido un poco más de información por parte de la chica.

— No tiene caso que insista ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió al comentario del pelinegro el cual respondió exhalando con pesadez.

Ella se levantó y estiró brevemente su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué comeremos? Gracias a ese idiota de Anubias no probé nada, pero tampoco es que se viera muy apetitoso… —Se quejó distante la chica. Shun sonrió de medio lado y se movió para irse a la cocina, el hecho de estar lejos del castillo no quiere decir que tenga completa libertad de las órdenes de la joven, aunque tampoco le molestaba acatarlas.

De todas formas se logró percatar que por algún motivo desconocido ella parecía tener desagrado por el albino, pero igual por sus amigos. Algo extraño ya que fueron bien recibidos pero mal contestados por ella.

Ambos entraron a la cocina, mientras la pelinaranja miraba atentamente Shun estaba buscando varios trastes para hacer algo de comer. Alice le siguió con un gesto de desaprobación el cual Shun no parecía relacionar con alguna acción suya. Así que le sostuvo la mirada incitándola a restregarle el error pero ella se mantuvo en silencio.

— Eres odiosamente obediente, a este paso no podré regañarte de nada —Fingió molestia mientras se sentaba en uno de los lugares de la mesa apoyando su codo para recargar su cabeza en la mano.

Shun soltó una risa burlesca.

— Lamento ser tan perfecto

— Nunca dije que lo fueras — Espetó ella desviando la cara.

— Si tú lo dices… —Musitó divertido el pelinegro para luego girarse a la nevera con intención de preparar la cena.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez me demoré sin querer -o- Ayer que iba a subir el capitulo se le ocurre a mi traicionera suerte que se fuera la luz y con este calor insoportable de puro milagro sobreviví a una deshidratación en la noche T-T Menos mal que ya lo repararon no me imaginaba otro día sin poder encender la computadora… casi casi parecía un zombi ._.U Pero ya que, el vicio es vicio XD Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Sei-LaRouss: **_Jajaja Noooo en realidad lo saqué de un diccionario de frases de una amiga :3 iba a buscarlo por internet pero cuando lo vi pzz mejor aproveche la oportunidad XD Y Keith, si tendrá algo importante pero por ahorita pasará casi invisible ^^ Por cierto con lo de estudiar un dia antes créeme que los resultados varían según la resistencia al sueño y del profesor que aplica el examen jaja XD Ni Konata ni yo aceptamos reclamaciones :´3 Gracias por leer =D_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Alice necesita una limpia diría la gente de por acá jeje tiene una pésima suerte ^^U y sip, Keith al igual que Alice es un demonio pero su relación es del tipo… amigos-enemigos… se llevan bien pero pzz con lo bipolares que son de vez en cuando se lanzan sus amenazas jeje Pero pzz… para que están los amigos entonces? XD Gracias por leer ^^_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Esperemos que las risas sean buena señal jaja xD pero es mejor reír a llorar: 3 Suerte con tu tarea… yo no eh comenzado la mía xd Gracias por leer =)_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Mmm pues tuvo de importante por que influirá mucho en Anubias pero… Waaa eso es algo que puedo comentar pero dejo mucho en descubierto y falta para llegar jeje Sumimasen esta vez no podre decir nada TwT El caso es que de cierta forma si importa y pobre Alice :S jeje gracias por leer :D_

**Neko~Chan**


	18. Descuidada

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Alice garabateaba despistadamente algunos trazos a lápiz en la hoja que se supone iban los apuntes de historia, el pelinegro tenía rato observándola en silencio, no porque gustara mantenerse callado todo el tiempo sino que ya había notado la intolerancia de la profesora hacia los murmullos. Él siendo del tipo orgulloso no se quedaría sin contestarle al reclamo de la profesora pero estar discutiendo con sus mayores le parecía algo innecesario por lo que es mejor era estar con la boca cerrada. Al ver que ella tenía un buen rato perdiendo el tiempo le dio un suave codazo el cual Alice ignoró gratamente.<p>

La clase terminó no sin antes que la docente reprendiera a una alumna por interrumpir su clase con la alarma de su teléfono. Después y como si quisiera tomar venganza propuso un proyecto de exposición en el que se supone y daría detalles el próximo módulo de clases. Shun se levantó y atrapó del brazo a la ojimarrón que parecía querer fugarse a toda velocidad.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me ignoraste? —Cuestionó con leve irritación en su voz. Ella se negó haciéndose la inocente pero con evidente burla en la cara. Shun iba a replicarle pero alguien se añadió a la conversación.

— Chicos ¿Quieren comer con nosotros? — Interrumpió animadamente Fabia mientras mostraba su perfectamente empacado almuerzo.

Al no escuchar alguna respuesta afirmativa o negativa se acercó más al pelinegro obligándolo a decir algo. Este se sonrojó involuntariamente al mismo tiempo que se reprendía de esa reacción sin motivo aparente. No siendo de los que se ruborizan por cualquier cosa y menos con personas que apenas conoce era algo por lo cual sorprenderse. Alice le miró de mal modo, que Shun no se acuerde de Fabia es una cosa pero parece que la parte de su subconsciente si lo hace, incluyendo lo que siente o sentía por ella es otra, y puede que una verdadera molestia.

—Olvídalo… —Musitó Alice.

La pelinaranja se soltó a como pudo y dio vuelta caminando a dirección contraria de la cafetería. No dijo absolutamente nada, ni a los chicos ni a Shun el cual no apartaba su mirada de encima. No sabía si había hecho algo malo, pero podía presentir que ella estaba molesta, o cuando menos contrariada. Desde el día anterior había estado así y ya se había dado cuenta que lo que ella le dijo que según explicaba su actitud no era más que un pretexto.

— ¿Acaso están peleados? No los vi tan juntos como ayer —Observó el peliblanco que recién se acercaba.

— No es nada… o eso quiero creer —Musitó sin muchas ganas.

— Vámonos, ya luego podrás hablar con ella… tal vez nos alcance luego —Mencionó divertida la ojiceleste del grupo. Ace le dirigió una mirada de réplica a Mira al estar animando tan insistentemente al pelinegro.

— No creo que pase —Alegó Shun

— Yo insisto que sí —Animaba Mira

— Pero…

— No hay un pero que valga. Andando —Ahora fue Fabia quien le jaló de la muñeca. Nuevamente un sonrojo se apoderó del moreno, el cual se maldecía constantemente por las reacciones inoportunas de su organismo, el cual ni siquiera tenía en conocimiento el por qué.

Anubias se separó del grupo dispuesto a buscar algo de beber. Ya tenía unos diez minutos del último rato que vio a Alice y aunque ella se alejara consecuentemente de ellos él seguía con el pensamiento que había hecho algo mal para desagradarle. Subió las escaleras con dirección a una máquina de refrescos pero se percató que una de las puertas que por lo general tienen candado estaba abierta. Siendo típico de él su curiosidad era mayor a la sensación de deshidratarse por lo que se acercó.

Alice estaba sentada en el barandal de la azotea, a cuatro pisos de altura. Sus piernas se balanceaban energéticamente de un lado a otro sin preocuparse que mientras tanto la gravedad las jalara al vacío. Por más que ordenaba el detener aquella inmadura acción le era imposible, sus nervios luchaban por salir a flote de una u otra manera. Mientras tanto unos ojos miraban con esmerada diversión a la chica, tal como un gato acechando a un inseguro ratón aunque en este caso quedaba más el término de despistado que inseguro. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios y emitió un suspiro.

— Tu descuido traerá problemas —Canturreó con una controversial alegría.

La pelinaranja observaba detenidamente como varias estudiantes se reunían en grupo para almorzar, unos más planificaban lo que harían al salir de clases sin mencionar varias parejas que se prestaban atención mutua. Una punzada sintió la joven en el pecho, extrañada posó su palma en el lugar de aquella sensación. Además de dolor sentía cierta inquietud, para sus adentros se negaba rotundamente.

— Son solo tonterías… —Musitó para ella misma soltando un bufido.

— ¡Alice! —Gritó exaltado.

Ella se miró hacia el recién llegado. Anubias miraba empalidecido a la pelinaranja.

— ¿Qué quieres…? —Cuestionó altaneramente pero a pesar de haber deseado añadir algo más le fue imposible, Anubias le jaló del brazo y al no calcular la fuerza la ojimarrón se desequilibró para dar posibilidad de caer de espaldas. Pero antes de eso uno de sus pies se atascó momentáneamente con el barandal metálico, un pequeño crujido se dejó escuchar y seguidamente la joven cayó al suelo.

Un agudo grito perforó los oídos del albino, Alice por su parte aguantaba el orgullo de mostrar más dolor del que liberó en ese grito. Sería pésima idea llamar demasiado la atención, por lo que se mordía la lengua tragándose las lágrimas carmesís que le exigían la salida. Una gran cortada se contemplaba en la piel que cubría sus tobillos, sangre brotaba de ella como si de una fuga se tratara, probablemente se había rasgado alguna vena. Anubias rápidamente se quitó la playera quedándose en una más delgada, mientras tanto la usó de manera que retuviera un poco el flujo de sangre.

Batalló al inicio ya que la pelinaranja se negaba a recibir ayuda pero sin más paciencia restante la cargó forzadamente, no sin antes sorprenderse. Ignoró ese pequeño detalle. Seguramente era por la adrenalina al ver la situación en la que se encontraba. Dejando atrás esa sensación de sorpresa al cargar a la chica bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Bájame! Oye... ¡Dije que me bajes!

El muchacho seguía ignorándola.

— Estás relajándote demasiado… ¿Lo sabes? —Se escuchó muy suavemente. La pelinaranja aún en brazos de Anubias miró bruscamente sin encontrar rastro del origen de aquella voz. Prefirió dejarlo como causa de su imaginación y volvió a intentar resistirse.

Anubias dobló en uno de los pasillos y hábilmente abrió la puerta. Era la enfermería.

Desde el momento que cruzaron esa línea Alice no evitó el tensarse. No tenía en claro la diferencia anatómica entre ella y un ser humano, y eso le preocupaba drásticamente, pues el lugar para que ella se metiera en problemas era la enfermería. Ese lugar donde según ella "reparaban" los cuerpos humanos. Estaba mareada, posiblemente por el repugnante olor a desinfectantes, analgésicos y otros medicamentos o bien por la pérdida de sangre, que aunque para ella es imposible morir por una simple hemorragia es muy fácil encontrarse debilitada por ello. Debido a eso no fue capaz de poner resistencia con el ojiámbar que fácilmente la levantó. Tan solo Anubias la recostó en la camilla fue que apareció la enfermera.

— No quiero estar aquí…

Ninguno de los presentes dijo algo más. Anubias salió apresurado a quién sabe dónde.

— ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres? —Cuestionó la joven después de detener el sangrado. La ojimarrón miró detenidamente el vendaje que tenía en su extremidad.

— No lo sé… —Musitó.

La enfermera depositó su azulina mirada en Alice.

— Escucha, necesito saber qué tipo de sangre tienes. Perdiste mucha con esa cortada y por no mencionar la fractura que tienes, ¿Qué estabas haciendo…?

La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

— Shun… —Musitó ella con los ojos bien abiertos. No quería verlo, o al menos no en esa condición.

Él se acercó con lentitud.

— ¿Eres su hermano? ¿O algo de su familia? —Interrogó la joven de ojos azules. Shun sin problema alguno negó a ambas.

— Algo así… —Añadió sin saber cómo explicar el tipo de relación que tenían.

— Bueno, debo decirte que si ella no me dice el tipo de su sangre tendré que inyectarle una solución compatible, no al cien por cierto pero le evitará una anemia. Solo que necesito que alguien esté aquí una hora —El pelinegro asintió sentándose a un lado de la pelinaranja, la cual le miraba acusatoriamente. Mirada que se desvaneció al sentir una punzada en uno de sus brazos.

A su lado estaba colgada una bolsa con un líquido oscuro en su interior, parecía sangre pero no se distinguía si era eso o no. Ella soltó un bostezo, se supone que tendría que esperar que aquella "solución" se vertiera por completo, pero para eso no cabía duda que tomaría mucho más que un hora. La enfermera le explicó que lo mejor sería ir a un hospital saliendo para poder colocarle un yeso en el tobillo donde aparentemente tenía una fractura que aunque no fuera tan grave debía atenderse.

Después de una breve plática la muchacha salió de la habitación mientras iba llenando unos papeles. Alice se mantenía en silencio y Shun con una mirada llena de molestia.

— No hay necesidad que te quedes, estaré bien en la salida —Se cruzó de brazos.

Él chasqueó la lengua con evidente enfado.

— Déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué hacías sobre el barandal de la azotea? — Recriminó Shun sumamente molesto.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio sin embargo mentalmente se regañaba por eso. No había hecho nada malo, tan solo estaba sentada allí, es más, la culpa de todo el accidente podía ser otorgada a Anubias por haberla jalado tan repentinamente. Entonces ¿por qué no se defendía? ¿Por qué sentía que algo en su pecho se encogía? ¿A qué se debía esas ganas de reclamarle al pelinegro? ¿Acaso quería golpearlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo? Shun extendió su brazo hacia ella con propósito a tomarla del hombro. Ella reaccionó y lo apartó de un golpe. Masculló algo por lo bajo pero se limitaba a agachar la mirada, no podía darse el lujo de llorar en ese lugar, sobre todo por la consistencia de sus lágrimas.

— ¿Olvidas tu posición? —Preguntó con verdadero enojo, Shun se sorprendió pero de igual forma se mantuvo firme— Tú sencillamente eres mi sirviente, no creas que por que hablo normalmente contigo ya podrás venir a darme una orden. ¡Se supone que debes mantenerme lejos de cualquier problema que haya aquí! ¿Pero sabes? No llevamos ni una semana ¡y ya me abandonaste por esos estúpidos humanos! —Explotó finalmente. El ceño claramente fruncido y los puños apretados era lo único que la calmaba de golpear mortalmente al ojiámbar.

Anubias esperaba a fuera. No quería interrumpir a los chicos que parecían estar discutiendo sin mencionar que prefirió ignorar el insulto hacia sus amigos y su persona, pero en realidad no se limitaba a seguir fuera por algo como eso. Al escuchar a la pelinaranja no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Humanos? —Musitó confundido. Un dolor se extendió de una de sus sienes hasta abarcar casi toda su frente, su respiración se volvía irregular y luchaba por no desvanecerse en el movedizo mundo que sus ojos le hacían ver.

— _¿Qué rayos haces? — Esa voz… ¡Era su voz!_

_Un silencio sepulcral hacía buena par con el escenario por completo oscuro, no se escuchaba nada excepto una pequeña risa, apenas sonora. Cierto, ese lugar…_

— _Regresando ¿No es obvio?— Ahora hablaba una niña pero…_

_Un ruido lo asustó, fue como… alguien cayendo. Eso parecía ser pero ¿Qué fue lo que se cayó?_

— _Tú no eres como nosotros ¿Verdad? — No podía ver nada, sin embargo sentía una familiaridad con esos diálogos por no mencionar que él participaba en la conversación._

— _Somos muy similares a… bueno, más bien nos conocen como… — ¿Cómo qué? Esa voz… Anubias le encontró parecido. Esa era, ¿En verdad esa era… Alice?_

El albino respiraba agitadamente, el dolor se había dejado de propagar pero se mantenía constante. Estaba visiblemente pálido, y aunque no llegó al punto de desmayarse su presencia no se hallaba por completo en sí. Seguía debatiéndose lo ocurrido en los segundos anteriores. ¿Qué había sido eso? No podía decirlo, ya sea ilusión o realidad… fue espeluznantemente familiar, ¿A qué se refería con regresar? ¿Qué se supone que era esa niña? Y sobre todo lo que más le rondaba por la mente… ¿En verdad esa era la voz de Alice? Por el momento sería imposible de asegurar, pero de ser verdad era más que lógico que la pelinaranja no es quien decía, y que de una u otra manera ella sabía cosas que Anubias no. Prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban y se retiró para buscar un lugar en el que pudiera pensar.

Shun parpadeó un par de veces, ya se había fijado que ella actuaba últimamente extraño, sin embargo jamás creyó que fuera por algo como eso.

— Oye…

— ¡Cállate! —A pesar que estaba molesta y aún algo adolorida se sentó levemente y lo jaló de la camisa para plantarle un beso. Shun no se sorprendió, las pocas veces que se salía de sus casillas hacía algo similar, esa era la forma de darle a entender que ella tenía las de ganar pero también era su manera de auto protegerse de lo que desconoce— ¡Que no se te olvide que eres mío! —Recordó con altanería.

Shun sonrió ladinamente.

— Ya te dije que eso no se me olvida —Sonrió extrañamente mientras le acomodaba algunos mechones del cabello detrás de la oreja. Seguido de eso solo bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla, sus labios estaban perturbadoramente rectos mostrando un notorio gesto de seriedad.

De nuevo ella estaba sonrojada, pero con un gesto de extrema molestia. Mejor volteó su rostro al lado contrario del moreno. Shun sin duda lo relacionó a la conocida expresión de "estar rojo de coraje". Tal vez en esta ocasión en verdad se descuidó de lo que se supone son sus obligaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Oficialmente odio el verano ¬¬ ya ni el ventilador refresca el cuarto y Pff me siento peor que dentro de un horno. Dejando mis quejas a un lado porque aunque me siga quejando no se resuelve nada mejor comento otra cosa jaja… este es uno de los capitulo que más me gustó de lo que va del fic TwT ¿Porqué? En realidad no se XD El caso que me gusta y yap. Por mientras andaré estilo Zombie pzz según ya no habrán más conciertos de vocaloid T-T y si se fijan en varios (por no decir todos) vocaloid suele ser mi inspiración escribiendo :´3 Yamaha y Crypton van a matarme X.X lo weno es que cuando menos hay serie nueva y entre esos VY2 me gustó mucho… tanto diseño y voz XD Creo que aquí acaban mis quejas jaja Gracias por leer! :3<strong>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Jajajaja exacto, para que los amigos sino para eso? Primero nos amenazamos y luego nos apoyamos XD Pzz me gusta la actitud de Shun pero mis adoraciones pertenecen a vocaloid así que en mi caso haría cualquier cosa para comprarme a Len y Yuma xD pero el drama es similar TwT Eso es lo cruel del anime O.o hacer chicos perfectos y buscar a alguien así en vano :S  
>Pff Astral Domination se volvió una de mis canciones adoradas y más un párrafo que canta len que suena tan nostálgico TwT y canciones de vocaloid me sé bastantes jeje pero de rin y len últimamente me gusto la de Trickery casino… creo que es nueva porque hace poco la escuché y tuve mala impresión jaja pero al terminarla no dejaba de repetirla. Otra de de Yuma y si no mal recuerdo se llama <em>_Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain esta genial o al menos a mi me encantó y de Rin que es tipo metal o rock pesado es la de Adult toys.  
>Mejor ten cuidado que no te vean los profes XD aunque por acá jamás se dan cuenta si te cachan… necesitas milagro TwT y face no tengo jeje (seee soy rara, que rara, rarísima xD) pero tengo Hotmail… a la antigüita XD Me alegra que te guste y gracias por leer :3<em>

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Sin duda XD prefiero reir a tener que llorar. En realidad yo soy de cierta forma tolerante al dolor pero si levo una herida de alguien me pone con los nervios de punta… tal vez porque creo que ya están por pasar a mejor vida ._.U el caso es que me pongo tantito paranoica. Gracias por leer :3 espero te guste este capitulo_

**Sei-LaRouss:**_A veces se me corta la inspiración ^^U por eso no pasan de unos dos o tres párrafos D: Jajaja mejor no defiendas a Keith xD Y pzz ya lo importante se verá luego por mientras intentare ser una tumba.. aunque en realidad y por desgracia soy muy habladora jeje Gracias por leer =)_

**Neko~Chan**


	19. Es él

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¡Alice! ¿Acaso no tenías una fractura? —Interrogó Fabia a ver a la pelinaranja entrando al salón de clases. No tenía muestra de haber estado herida, excepto por la limpia gasa que tenía adherida en su tobillo y una bandita en una de sus mejillas por un supuesto rasguño. Shun seguía cuestionándose como la convenció de seguir la corriente y no utilizara ese líquido que usaron para evadir a los guardias de la torre.<p>

La pelinaranja sonrió sin ganas pero intentando verse lo más sincera posible. En realidad Shun y ella llegaron al acuerdo que actuarían normalmente, pero con la condición que Alice intentara ser más amable con los chicos. Después de tantos rodeos fue que finalmente se resignó a aceptar el trato. A pesar de todo no pudo evitar en ver a Anubias, el cual le miraba con extraña frialdad desde su asiento. Despreocupada desvió sus ojos de alguien a quién ella consideraba de insignificante.

— En realidad solo me torcí el tobillo… no fue nada grave. Por eso es que no tengo ningún yeso —Sonrió la chica.

Fabia sonrió sinceramente alegre. Quizás Alice no fuera muy amable de vez en cuando pero aún así la tomaba como una amiga.

El peliblanco se levantó de su lugar con suma molestia, recién había comenzado el receso por lo que tendría unos minutos para pensar mejor. Desde el día anterior la misma interrogante con referencia a la pelinaranja le recorría la cabeza. Salió del aula y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior. No se percataba pero seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a unas bancas del patio trasero donde dispuso a sentarse esperando que los minutos pasaran. A final de cuentas no iba nadie hacía allá, el césped tan maltratado y poco cuidado del sitio lo hace un lugar desolado, por lo general solo visitaban esa área para buscar refrescos en la máquina que había a pocos metros de su ubicación.

— Shun…—Musitó. De estar en lo correcto, y Alice fuera la niña que escuchó hace no mucho ¿Qué otras cosas tenía que averiguar? Fastidiado se levantó de la banca, alzó la vista dudando de la suerte que tenía. A una distancia no tan grande se encontraba Alice, tal vez debía empezar por ofrecerle unas disculpas y lo demás se sabría luego. Suspiró y al hacer su mirada cayó en el impecable vendaje de su pierna.

Algo no cuadraba. Él había revisado su herida en el día del accidente, ella en verdad había sufrido una fractura. ¿Cómo es que aparece al día siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Además, de igual manera la cortada fue un hecho, pues la sangre no sale de a gratis así como así ¿No debería dolerle la herida al momento de caminar?

— Hola… —Musitó ella

El ojiamarillo reaccionó tarde, sin querer había caminado hacia Alice.

— Hola, oye… Disculpa por lo de ayer. Si no te hubiera jalado tú no… —Se silenció al ver como ella negaba con la cabeza y negaba el seguir la charla.

Ella ingresó una moneda a la máquina expendedora y apretó uno de los botones. Un sonido de algo que cayó se escuchó en el interior del aparato. Una caída. El peliblanco se tensó, ese sonido le trajo memorias a lo que había vivido el día anterior. Alice soltó una suave risa a la vez que recogía la lata de soda, nuevamente, otra cosa que le trae recuerdos de ese suceso. ¿Por qué se mortificaba tanto por algo así? De igual manera… lo que quería averiguar era ¿Por qué lo relacionaba tanto con la pelinaranja? Sentía un impulso desenfrenado de preguntarle algo desconocido a ella.

Miró el vendaje. No tenía ninguna relación con él pero, algo le pedía a gritos que lo retirase, que en un detalle tan insignificante encontrara una gran respuesta. No había ningún problema, en caso de que Alice se molestara por tal atrevimiento solo tendría que disculparse. Ella se despidió con un ademán, siendo la parte trasera de la cafetería uno de los sitios más tranquilos no había mucha gente. Era ahora o nunca. Se acercó y con velocidad de admirarse jaló la venda viendo como se desbarataba todo el amarre, Alice se giró alterada y una mirada fulminante.

— No puede… —Perfecto. La piel estaba perfectamente cerrada. A pesar que el día anterior parecía desangrarse ahora Alice estaba completamente ilesa.

Por reflejo ella le golpeó alcanzando a impactar en la quijada y con rapidez sacó una pequeña navaja que nuevamente acostumbraba a portar con ella. Su mirada se volvió severa y sin ninguna muestra de humanidad en el fondo, Anubias por su parte permanecía agachado e inmóvil intentado hacer que cuadraran las cosas que ya sabía. Pero siempre era igual, Alice, a ella la conoció hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo te curaste tan rápido? —Se atrevió a cuestionarle aún con el dolor del golpe punzándole al momento de hablar.

Ella frunció el seño mientras la mirada fulminante parecía ahora de auto control.

— No es de tu incumbencia. Cuando se te hace alguna referencia de no meterte donde no te llaman es mejor obedecerlas ¿No lo crees?

Entendía a la perfección en qué situación se encontraba. Hiciera lo que hiciera lo más probable es que saliera muerto. Pero… algo nuevamente le pasó por la mente. Su collar, en su collar portaba una cruz que su hermano le dio cuando estaba vivo. Aunque algo en su interior le sugería el reconsiderar la posibilidad que su hermano fuera Shun. ¿Qué tan probable es que Alice de alguna manera esté con su hermano? Además parece mucha coincidencia que cuando regresa la pelinaranja viene acompañada con alguien del mismo nombre.

Tomó la pequeña cruz metálica y al divisarla la pelinaranja retrocedió. Es posible que eso no la matara pero… bien podría hacerle una quemadura grave. Lo sentía, algo le aseguraba que le hacía daño un objeto como eso.

— Dime una cosa… Este Shun que está contigo… ¿Es mi hermano? — Esperó un corto tiempo que a él le pareció eterno. Alice le miraba sin expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento, solamente era observado por dos ojos marrones. Hermosos pero inexpresivos en esos instantes. Retrocedió un par de pasos y ella soltó unas risas completamente burlonas, ya tenía un rato que Anubias se logró percatar: esta Alice era completamente diferente a la que aparentaba ser — ¡Él es mi hermano! ¿No es así? —Afirmó con necesidad de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Sus orbes marrones se detuvieron nuevamente en él mientras poco a poco iba levantándose hasta ponerse de pie.

— ¿Y qué si así fuera?

— Se lo diría. Le diría que de alguna manera tú le impides recordar todo… —Se armó de valor. La risa de la chica se desvaneció por completo, eso no lo dudaba. Se lo afirmara o no Anubias correría a comentarle algo a Shun.

— De ser ese el caso… yo misma lo mataría. Eres tú el que decide ya sea callarte y saber que es tu hermano pero que él no te recuerde, o bien, decirle y tener un hermano por los próximos dos minutos. Si él se entera… yo lo sabré —Sonrió. Pero su gesto no tenía ni una remota pisca de alegría.

El peliblanco miraba con gran terror a la chica. No podía correr pero tampoco se atrevía a enfrentarla, es sencillo saber cuando alguien está nervioso o dudoso de algo. En ella hay de todo menos duda. Si le diese la oportunidad de matarlo no le tomaría ni un segundo pensarlo, sin embargo, es muy posible que el hecho que sigue vivo es porque no ha querido ensuciarse las manos para acabar con su existencia.

El sol alumbraba a su total esplendor, pero irónicamente Anubias se sentía en una tundra glaciar. Ese cortante frío que lo atravesaba como resultado del pánico de indecisión que lo invadía. Saber que su hermano, la persona que vilmente desapareció mientras le hacían creer que había muerto, se encontraba perfectamente vivo. Esos meses que se extendieron igual que largos años en los que estuvo deprimido y en los que su hermano mayor intentó animarle fueron afortunadamente en vano. No cabía duda, se alegraba inmensamente pero también se entristecía.

— Él nos recordará —Afirmó luchando por convencerse de sus palabras. Alice soltó una irónica risa levemente sonora y negó en silencio.

— Ya lo veremos…

* * *

><p><strong>Me mata la flojera ¬o¬ por más que me diga que tengo que avanzarle más rápido vengo y es cuando menos hago algo xd La intención es lo que cuenta XD Gracias por leer :3<strong>

**Sei-LaRouss: **_Jajaja por algún motivo siento que ese tipo de veranos son de mi gusto, entre menos sol haya para mí es mejor xd mi alergia al sol es horrible X.X y sin duda que cuando tardas es mas por maldad ¬3¬U *aleja micrófono* je-je-je consideraré cubrirme la boca con cinta más a menudo xD gracias por leer :3_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_En matemáticas casi no gasto hojas xd solo usamos el libro que pesa como la… Pff jeje ^^U pero la de física está llena de ejercicios que hasta olvido como hacerlos ¬¬U Jajaja aunque muriera mi alma en pena se mantendrá escribiendo el fic así que no hay de qué preocuparse (?) XD Gracias por leer =)_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Tu prefieres calor pero yo el frío. No sé es que es más fácil comenzar a ponerse ropa y más ropa hasta llegar a una temperatura cálida que el quitarse ropa… imagínate que por más que te quites trapo de encima no se te pasa el calor! O.O para mí eso es cruel X.X Jajaja con eso de viva el sadismo me recuerdas a kagerou de inu x boku :3 Y diría que Anubias ya recordó ^^U gracias por leer =D_

**Neko~Chan**


	20. Notoria tensión

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes estudiantes, tanto Anubias como Alice, se dirigían a su banca establecida para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros en clase. Ella como siempre caminaba con un paso constante con una pisca de falsa inocencia pero con esa sonrisa tan molesta, o al menos para quien conoce su verdadera personalidad a como es el caso de Anubias, el cual andaba con su típico aire de despreocupación, al menos exteriormente, pues por dentro era un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones. Aunque ya sabía gran parte de lo ocurrido seguía habiendo cosas que eran desconocidas para él y eso resultaba inquietante.<p>

Metros antes de llegar Anubias se detuvo dejando que la pelinaranja se adelantara notablemente sin importar que él se quedara atrás. No simpatizaba con Alice y está claro que ya no lo haría por lo que era mejor mantener distancias. Prefirió tomarse su tiempo para observar el entorno y percatarse de lo diferente que veía las cosas desde hace unos momentos atrás. Mirando a Alice sentía que una gran molestia crecía en su interior, a pesar de saber que no tenía mucha oportunidad le sobraban ganas de abalanzarse en contra de ella y soltar todo lo que ya sabía de Shun. Pero no podía. No. Más bien, podía pero no debía. Tal como cuando una madre da una advertencia a su hijo, que no siendo más que una advertencia el desobedecerla lleva sus consecuencias y frecuentemente castigos. No obstante aquí lo que había en juego no era una reprimenda sino una vida, y no cualquier vida sino la de su hermano.

— Tardaron mucho —Mencionó Shun con un tono de molestia en su voz. Alice se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y al querer sentarse cayó en cuenta que Fabia estaba en el lugar que frecuentemente era ella que ocupaba a un costado del moreno. Se mordió la lengua para reservarse su comentario y se sentó a un costado de Ace, el cual le miraba de mala manera. — ¿Pasó algo? Anubias se ve muy pálido… —Cuestionó con un gran pesar de intriga y una dura desconfianza de la palabra de la joven, sacando así de sus pensamientos al peliblanco.

Si bien podría decirse que Shun rara vez dudaba de Alice también podía asegurar que había ocasiones en las que no parecía muy creíble con algunas que otras excusas y varias ya repetidas. Este era uno de esos momentos, ¿Por qué tardó tanto de ir a buscar una simple soda? Pero lo que más le irritaba era verla de vuelta con el albino ¿Acaso fue a buscarlo? ¿Hablarían de algo? Tantas preguntas que no podría elaborar por el simple hecho que dejaría notar una oleada de algún tipo de celos, y no es muy agradable ser el objetivo de risa burlona por parte de la pelinaranja.

Alice estiró su brazo llegando a la mesa de su lado derecho tomándose la libertad de agarrar un refresco.

— Anubias me asustó… —Musitó dándole un sorbo a la bebida que pertenecía al pelinegro. Este arqueó la ceja no muy alegre de escuchar algo que implicara a su ama y al mencionado en la misma oración.

El acusado se limitó a toser "modestamente".

— Más bien diría que fue por completo al revés… pero no creo que eso importe — Sentenció sentándose en el borde de la mesa con un gesto de molestia.

La ojimarrón apenas y sonrió.

Durante todo un mes estuvo así, el mes que poco a poco transcurrió luego del último incidente, grandes dudas recorrieron la mente del moreno acarreándole algunos leves problemas. Anubias se le veía distante con Alice pero él se dio cuenta que parecía el querer hacerle saber algo de la pelinaranja, Fabia últimamente estaba muy apegada al pelinegro, Ace seguía igual de gélido mientras que Mira era la única normal entre el grupo. Una verdadera encrucijada de relaciones entre ellos.

La ojimarrón estaba mirando a través de la ventana. Su expresión denotaba una gran preocupación, en un par de días se supone que debían entregar una maqueta para la clase de biología. Lo bueno, no le importaba aprobar o no, solo era un pasatiempo; lo malo, no habían comenzado el trabajo y encima era en equipo; lo peor, el sitio de reunión era en la casa de Shun y Alice. A ella no le agradaba la idea de que los chicos dieran una visita a su morada, pero lo ocurrido es que no había ninguna excusa para soltar en ese momento. Suficientes era las que usaba del diario para evitar a sus compañeros que a más tiempo transcurría parecía ser que más querían acercarse a ella.

— Me pregunto qué tan rápido terminaremos —Divagó Mira jugando con su lápiz para punzar el brazo de Ace. Este solo la ignoraba.

Anubias bufó en un ataque de enojo y se levantó de su mesa para salir un rato del aula, Fabia ya harta de tanta bipolaridad en el grupo de amistad decidió por seguirlo. Sin perderle el rastro continuó el recorrido hasta que bajaron las escaleras.

— ¡Oye! —Le llamó desde los escalones pero no tuvo respuesta — ¡Anubias! —Mismo resultado.

Ella bajó de prisa y lo tomó fuertemente de la manga de su playera.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? —Le interrogó la peliazul.

Anubias le miró titubeante. Alice mencionó que si le decía a Shun terminaría enterándose, pero jamás mencionó algo sobre contarle a alguien más. Quería decirlo, necesitaba soltar un poco aquella asfixiante presión que resguardaba y ya le comenzaba a sofocar. Sin duda, era un buen momento pero también una mala idea.

— Si te lo dijera… ¿Me lo creerías? —Le preguntó esperanzado.

Fabia soltó una risa creyendo que el albino dramatizaba pero se silenció al ver esa expresión tan determinada en sus ojos. Sin más se regresó a su compostura y asintió. Caminaron con lentitud a un lugar más calmado, al comenzar a contar la peliazul dudó si era alguna broma. En varias ocasiones cuestionó el por qué de las cosas, las que sin duda Anubias explicó hasta donde su conocimiento de las circunstancias le permitía. Aceptaba el desconocer varias cosas las cuales Alice tuvo el cuidado de mantener al margen de la única conversación directa que habían tenido, probablemente se debía a algo de importancia.

— Y no me crees ¿Verdad? —Soltó al terminar el relato.

La de orbes de jade se mantuvo en silencio con un gesto indescifrable. Era difícil de creer, pero conocía a Anubias… en verdad él jamás mentía y menos cuando se refería a su hermano, menos cuando mencionaba a… quien aparentemente puede ser Shun.

— Está complicado… si Alice no es como nosotros ¿Qué es? y entonces me pregunto si en verdad es Shun tu hermano, o el por qué ella hizo algo como eso. No me queda claro, además… ¿Por qué él no nos recuerda? Y también… —Fue silenciada rápidamente ya que el ojiámbar le cubrió la boca con su mano.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y comenzó a frotarse levemente las sienes.

— ¿Te eh mencionado que tantas preguntas me sacan dolor de cabeza? Digo… aquí la indirecta muy directa es que me aturdes con tantas preguntas y encima son preguntas a las que yo no tengo respuesta

Ella apartó su mano y sus labios se curvearon apenas visiblemente.

— Entiendo pero, ¿Shun podrá recordarnos? —Intentó averiguar. El interrogado se encogió de hombros negando conocer la respuesta, pese a su apariencia tranquila en realidad estaba siendo comido en vida por sus propios nervios — Bueno… por lo menos ahora sé que tendré que comenzar a actuar frente a Alice, no creo que le agrade el saber que ya me contaste esto —Mencionó queriendo bajar la tensión en el asunto, claramente el chico se percató de eso por lo que le devolvió una sonrisa. Pero se sorprendió al ver a la peliazul con el mismo gesto que irónicamente enmarcaba soledad.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó, pero sabiendo que eso no bastaría para calmarlo fue que alegó.

— ¿Sabes por qué te creí tan rápido? —Anubias también deseaba saberlo así que se mantuvo pasivo, esperando la respuesta que tanto quería escuchar —Porque tal vez yo sabía que eso de que él fuera tu hermano era posible. Recuerdo que Shun me gustaba de niña, y quizás por eso fue que tan solo lo vi me sentí como antes de que lo creyéramos muerto. No sé qué es lo que sienta por él ahora, pero quiero averiguarlo y de ser posible, también quiero regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes —Musitó con esperanza dentro de sí.

— Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo fue que lo creímos muerto? —Se cuestionó a sí mismo Anubias.

— Seguramente ella debe saberlo —Masculló ahora Fabia.

Por su parte Alice caminaba perezosamente buscando algún lugar en el que pudiera hacer con tranquilidad su dibujo para la clase de arte. Esa materia era la más sencilla para ella, ya que tenía mucha práctica con el pincel no demoraría casi nada. Aunque se supone que las cosas no cambiarían con Shun no parecía ser así, últimamente andaba más tiempo divagando ella sola, y encima con el peligro que el albino abriera la boca para que el moreno se enterara de todo por lo que era comprensible su leve nerviosismo.

No necesitaba de Shun y eso lo tenía claro, sin mencionar que se supone que él era parte de un juego que en algún momento disfrutó con su hermano, pero de ser ese el caso ¿Por qué ya no tolera a Hades y en cambio intenta monopolizar al ojiámbar? Siempre usaba eso de "pertenencia" para poder tenerlo cerca sin hacer que se sienta necesitado y comience a creerse importante, pero ya no servía, más bien ya no le bastaba. Incluso se llegaba a repugnar a sí misma sabiendo que comenzaba a actuar tal como su hermano es con ella. Mandándolo a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de buscar conversación, ordenarle mantenerse lejos de los demás e incluso llegando a hacer berrinches por nada. Sentía lástima por sí misma cayendo tan bajo como su hermano. Suspiró. Cruzó la cancha de basquetbol y prosiguió por el patio trasero. Fue cuando divisó una apacible sombra que parecía gritarle, sonriente se dirigió hacia allá y se sentó en el pasto recargando su espalda en el fuerte árbol.

— Que cosas la de la vida… —Habló quien creyó que era Keith. La pelinaranja se giró bruscamente pero tan solo observó más de fondo al "rubio" se dio cuenta que no era él.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Déjate de bromas, Joe! Además… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó completamente desconfiada del pelicafé, el cual solo le devolvió una traviesa sonrisa, muy similar al gesto característico de los zorros. Cosa que solía burlarse, siendo un animal considerado tramposamente astuto era de mucha comparación con el muchacho.

— Paseando… Estar todo el día viendo la cara tan amargada de tu para nada alegre hermano no era muy divertido

— Peculiar sitio para pasear, juraría que me estabas siguiendo. Aunque supongo que solo es coincidencia el hecho que estés en este lugar y preciso momento, vaya ironía de la vida —Recitó, ignorando el comentario de su hermano, con un gran acorde de sarcasmo el cual parecía poco a poco ser parte de la forma de hablar de la pelinaranja.

Los orbes de Joe se posaron en la pelinaranja, soltó un suave sonido que parecía ser pequeñas risas divertidas, posiblemente por la actitud tan defensiva de la chica. Ella por su lado le miró fulminadoramente con intención que revelara el verdadero motivo de su presencia. De igual forma estaba casi segura que no era gracias a Astaroth, pues había dejado muchas otras distracciones en diversos lugares para que no dieran con su paradero, pero eso no quitaba la duda de cómo Joe la había localizado tan rápido, porque entonces Keith ya no sería su mayor preocupación.

El pelicafé seguía en absoluto silencio, pero se animó a bajar del árbol. Se dispuso a sentar en la hierba y se relajó recargándose contra el árbol, era necesario el mencionar que el muchacho no pasaba desapercibido ante la vista de las pocas chicas que pasaban por allí pero tampoco le fue de importancia. Alice se mantuvo de pie pero con un semblante más relajado.

— No me has respondido.

— Ya lo sé —Canturreó restándole valor al asunto —Tú no sueles responder mis preguntas, ¿Qué tal si te pago con la misma moneda? Aunque claro, imagino que debe ser necesario para ti saber qué hago yo aquí. Así que debería importarte mucho ese pequeño detalle —Mencionaba según para él mismo, pero era más que claro que solo provocaba a la chica.

Los minutos transcurrieron con lentitud, pero finalmente Alice dio su brazo a torcer.

— Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Él sonrió con gesto de satisfacción.

— Así me gusta oír

* * *

><p><strong>Extraño las vacaciones X.X ahorita de un examen me largo a otro y encima ni estudiar puedo porque los verdugos… cof…cof… maestros dejan la torre de tareas! Ò.Ó Haber que día los alumnos hacemos nuestra rebelión. Lo bueno… supongo que terminando los exámenes andaré más tranquila TwT y lo mejor… una semana para la expo que habrá por acá *O* casi casi me la paso soñando eso, sobre todo porque esta vez si llevo Money jaja por lo general solo babeo en los aparadores T-T soy pobre y familia numerosa XD Gracias por leer :3<strong>

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Imagino que es que no te agrada en sí el personaje xD eso me pasa con Miku Hatsune tanto en fics, como videos etc.… me gustará su voz y diseño pero por alguna razón no me agrada :S En cambio los otros son una adoración :3 Y pz yo no tolero ni la materia ni al profe es el típico señor que cree que los adolescentes del siglo XXI usan el internet solo para hacer tareas y deja 3 tareas para una sola clase -.-" me estresa. Gracias por leer =3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Wiiiii jaja entro en la lista de dominación mundial xD soy tsundere pero en algunos remotos casos tengo tendencias yandere… soy tan controversial que hasta acepto mi rareza xd jaja Vaya dilemita tiene Anubias y pzz ya soltó la sopa a Fabia así que ahora son los dos. Pff mi personaje favorito de mirai nikki es la novena *-* es super además que de cierta forma me identifico con ella excepto en el pasado trágico en cambio supongo que por alguien que yo "ame" me "enamore" o similares sería igual que Yuno… tengo de ambos trastornos XD Apartaré una habitación en el manicomio :´3 Gracias por leer =D_

**osma-alice: **_Jaja veo que Hades tiene pegue xD Diría que aparte de inteligente tiene la suerte que Alice hable en el momento menos indicado porque aún siendo tan… tan Alice conserva lo despistada. Jeje aún así gracias por comentar y leer :3_

**Anzu Kazami: **_No creo que Anubias la descubriera, fue Alice que se tiró de cabeza XD algo imprudente en un lugar tan… público y usando comentarios muy sospechosos. Ya veremos que tal la reacción y que pasará después Gracias por leer :D_

**Neko~Chan**


	21. Suéltame

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Ella le miraba boquiabierta y con un manojo de nervios que aprisionaba algo en su interior. Intentaba poder pronunciar algo coherente, cuando menos algún insulto o intento de golpe, pero nada. No hacía absolutamente nada más que esperar estúpidamente como si un milagro le fuera a caer del cielo.<p>

— Y precisamente del cielo —se burlaba mentalmente de su propia ironía.

No sabía si estaba de broma, y de serlo era una muy pesada o más bien extrañamente retorcida. Joe le presionaba con la mirada de una manera tan constante que tardaba largos ratos de tiempo para parpadear, por lo visto le urgía que respondiera pero era claro que ella apenas y podía hacer cuadrar las dos interrogantes recién planteadas. Además de haberla sorprendido le era extrañamente inesperado, al menos viniendo del castaño.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver uno con lo otro —Musitó confundida mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Él sonrió en silencio.

— No dije que fuera a estar relacionado, pero tan solo tal vez si tenga algo que ver uno con lo otro ¿No te parece? —Espero una vaga respuesta o comentario, pero al no escuchar alguna objeción prosiguió en su discurso o más bien otra serie de preguntas que bien ya había mencionado minutos atrás pero Alice había evadido— Solo son dos cosas, ya te lo dije ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá con Shun y que pasaría si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Acaso es tan difícil responderlas? —Se burló suavemente.

— Dejaron de ser dos y ahora son tres… —Musitó a la defensiva haciendo referencia al número de interrogantes.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos estaba de pie a un lado de la ojimarrón, esperando pacientemente una respuesta que parecía negarse a flotar a superficie. Ella por su lado intentaba encontrarle lógica a lo que acababa de escuchar por segunda ocasión, después de tanto tiempo le resulta imposible en creerle a una aparente confesión y eso si es que lo era, además, no sabía qué responderle a la primera pregunta. ¿Por qué se fue? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo fue un simple impulso al no querer estar con Hades y pasar un rato holgazaneando con Shun. Pero en realidad fue más un reflejo o capricho, nada en especial, solamente eso. O se supone así había sido en un comienzo.

Tragó en seco. Tenía que responder si quería respuestas porque aunque para Joe el que ella contestara le tenía sin cuidado Alice verdaderamente necesitaba saber el porqué había sido seguida por él. Pero es muy difícil contestar algo cuando ni siquiera sabes que decir. O cuando quieres decir algo a que sabes la respuesta pero de cierta forma te preguntas si fue el verdadero motivo.

— ¿Me dirás que no tienes idea? —Se adelantó al verla tan atormentada.

Alice le miró mientras asentía. El pelicafé meneó la cabeza no conforme con la escasa respuesta. Si aceptara algo como esa excusa tan barata se estaría debería considerar que se estaría volviendo demasiado conformista en cuanto a buscar alguna que otra pequeña información se refiere.

Alice afirmó su espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras apretaba el cuaderno contra su pecho. Su cara estaba peculiarmente controvertida, nunca se había cuestionado aquellas preguntas hasta que Joe se las formuló. Viéndolo de un punto de vista más… prudente ella se había escapado de su hogar, quebró las reglas de su padre, ahora Shun estará metido en un buen regaño cuando sea hora de regresar, Hades probablemente querrá su cabeza para su colección de trofeos de mal gusto, y de igual forma regresando estaría esposada automáticamente con su hermano. Horrible. Es lo único que era seguro. Anubias lo tenía sin cuidado, el acabar con él no era nada complicado por lo que no le preocupaba por el momento. Con la advertencia que le había soltado probablemente se quedaría callado un largo tiempo. Quizás hasta ni se le ocurra decir algo.

Ella miró por el borde de sus ojos al pelicastaño que sonreía tontamente al sentir la fresca brisa. Vagamente recordó a un cachorro que iba en un automóvil cuando regresaban a casa, sacaba alegremente su cabeza por una de las ventanas y al llevar su hocico abierto parecía estarse riendo. De cierta forma así era Joe, solamente él sabía el porqué de sus acciones, tal vez fuese mejor así. Suspiró dispuesta a intentar seguir la conversación que parecía no tener rumbo fijo. Se veía más como un juego de tira y afloja, quién suelte algo de más perdía primero lo raro es que Joe fue quién mencionó algo de suma importancia desde el comienzo y era Alice quien se veía en aprietos.

— ¿Y bien? —Insistió el joven

Ella se negó con un gesto algo apagado.

— Más bien. No sé el por qué decidí irme, solo lo hice. Y con tu… otra pregunta… —Bajó la cabeza al no poder mirarlo de frente— no sé ni qué pensar. En uno de los programas de televisión que ven algunos compañeros se haría alguna escenita empalagosa de una u otra manera, pero…

Fue silenciada súbitamente. Él la acorraló al momento de colocarse frente a ella, cerrando su posible vía escape al poner sus manos a un costado de los hombros de la joven. Su mirada se veía tan seria como pocas veces en la vida y tan profunda que parecía atravesarte con ella. Alice se estremeció sin querer. Le era imposible responder pues jamás se imaginó que en algún momento llegaría a pasar eso. Si no pudo antes estando a una distancia razonable ¿Cómo se supone pensar en un momento tan… intimidante?

— Te aseguro que lo sabes. Pero que no te des cuenta es diferente. ¿Crees que solo fue por impulso? Me suena difícil de creer que después de enterarte que Hades y tú se casarían te hallas desaparecido junto con Shun, sobre todo y precisamente con él. Mucha coincidencia ¿No? —Cuestionaba con insistencia.

La sorpresa de aquella afirmación del muchacho hizo que la libreta de dibujo se cayera de las manos de su dueña, la lapicera le siguió el camino regando por el suelo los útiles de dibujo que contenía. Bajo otras circunstancia hubiera quejado de haber provocado eso y ver como sus materiales se maltrataban sin embargo Alice pensaba excusarse con recoger las cosas para poder separarse del joven. Pero este no cedió.

— Ya te dije que solo fue por impulso.

Claramente estaba incómoda y debido a ello era Joe quien poco a poco parecía violar el espacio privado de la joven.

— No te creo —Acusó y seguidamente soltó una carcajada. Alice se encogió como pocas veces se había dispuesto. Usualmente mantiene su palabra o posición dominante en una discusión pero ahora no parecía estarle llendo tan bien— Ay Alice… ¿Te habrás enamorado de él? —Soltó para sí mismo pero por la poca distancia fue perfectamente escuchado por ella. La joven le miró con mala cara.

—Por supuesto que no— Replicó — El es solo mi…—No encontró palabras para describirlo. No lo trataba como sirviente, eso estaba más que claro; ¿Cómo amigo? Imposible, por lo general actúan de una manera diferente a como son los amigos, pero por ello tampoco eran pareja y no iban a serlo. Entonces Joe tenía razón ¿Ella y Shun que diablos eran?

— Solo tu… —La incitó a que completara la descripción

— Mi… —No podía hablar, no tenía aire que le permitiera hacerlo y aunque lo tuviese no sabría que responder.

Él se inclinó levemente hacia su rostro. Alice se encontraba sonrojada de la cara y al querer romper el contacto visual que ya le terminó de incomodar fue Joe que le tomó de la barbilla y juntó sus labios. La ojimarrón quería separarse pero no podía, cierta tensión o confusión le impedía siquiera en hacer pensamientos coherentes por lo cual mucho menos podía llegar a moverse.

— Alice…

La nombrada abrió de golpe los ojos y de la nada tomó fuerza suficiente como para separar al castaño. Cuando miró más al frente empalideció. Shun le miraba con molestia en la cara. Ni se molestó en hablar sencillamente se acomodó su maleta y la de la chica para continuar la trayectoria de vuelta a casa. Le hervía la sangre de enojo incluso sabiendo que no tiene motivos para algo como eso. Alice quiso alcanzarlo pero Joe se lo impidió. Le cubrió la boca con ambas manos y usó el peso de su cuerpo para aprisionarla aún más, al menos hasta que él se fue. Ella pudo ver como Shun miraba de reojo y al ver la cercanía del muchacho con ella fue el remate, no se molestó en girarse por segunda vez.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Gritó sumamente enojada una vez que fue liberada.

— Quería comprobar mi teoría. Ya sea que no lo sepas o te niegues a aceptarlo, el hecho es que sí te enamoraste de él —Finalizó su improvisada investigación —Lo que te dije, lógicamente era falso, no me gustan mucho las psicópatas, nada personal.

— ¿Psicópatas? —Le miró ella evidentemente ofendida y con ganas de degollarlo para darle una razón de ser llamada así

Joe asintió como si fuera algo irrelevante y pasó por alto el comentario de tan poco valor informativo para él.

— Pero ¿Has pensado en qué le haría Hades si se entera? A lo menos terminará formando parte de la decoración de una de las paredes del castillo. Sabes bien que tu hermano no es muy comprensible —Lo sabía. Es por eso que tal vez consiguió valor para dejar aquel lugar intentando comenzar de cero en algún otro sitio. Pero era imposible. Ellos son hermanos y para mayor desgracia gemelos. Los falsos rastros que dejó en varios lugares distintos no eran más que un retraso de poco tiempo, al menos para Hades. Estaba en claro que no había vuelta hacia atrás, si él los encontraba tendría una discusión con la pelinaranja y después de dejarla herida seguiría para matar al pelinegro. Desde un inicio lo supo pero conservaba una leve esperanza que no fuera de esa forma.

— Y qué si es así. El hecho que sea mi hermano no le permite darme órdenes, dejando eso de lado… ya tengo que irme. ¡Dame un motivo más para odiarte además de besarme o buscarme más problemas y yo personalmente te mataré! ¿Oíste? —Amenazó ganándose una risa del chico.

— Y según tú no eres psicópata… —Musitó divertido— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No es más que un juego ¿No es así? Hades y tú lo hacían mucho…

— Aquí significa otra cosa —Espetó.

— Pero… hace no mucho tú besaste a Shun. ¿Verdad? — A como pocas veces en su vida en verdad no había comentario malintencionado en su oración. Ella se sonrojó al recordarlo, sin duda, ya sabía el significado de algo como eso en ese sitio y de igual forma no dudó en dárselo cuando la situación se dio en la enfermería. El castaño vio divertido la reacción de la pelinaranja —Me has dejado con intriga, será mejor que investigue que significa esa acción por aquí. En verdad que los humanos son divertidos —Bromeó ganándose una advertencia visual.

— Solo no te metas en mis asuntos

— Como digas, aunque en verdad me sacaste curiosidad. Por cierto… —Le detuvo—La próxima vez que nos veamos tengo que hablarte de algo —Avisó.

Ella se negó.

— Después de lo de hoy quisiera toparme contigo lo menos posible…

— Es importante. Parecerá cosa de nada, pero debes tener bajo cuidado a Mira —Soltó leve información. La ojimarrón le miró dudosa. No tuvo más que resignarse sabiendo que como sello de seguridad para volverse a ver él ya no soltaría ni una palabra relacionada con ese tema, ya varias veces lo había intentado en otras situaciones en el pasado. Ella asintió y con la misma prosiguió en marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>Menos mal que ya tenía listo este capítulo porque me da cada cosa que me bloquea mi escasa mentalidad creativa. De la noche a la mañana… ¡NO! ¡En menos tiempo que eso! Estaba perfectamente bien y Pff hora de dormirme: me duele el cuerpo, la cabeza, me siento con fiebre, tengo frio, no aprendí una tonta canción que canto al día siguiente… falta que venga mi chihuahua a usarme como baño ¬¬ Es de los peores de mis días D: Como sea T-T tengo esperanzas a que nada arruine mi sábado TwT Volviendo al fic Joe hizo aparición *bailando como fangirl* Un momento *se auto bofetea* ya había aparecido ^^U ignórenme, el malestar me tiene agobiada lo único productivo y probablemente coherente que diré es… "Shun está celoso" XD Gracias por leer :´3<strong>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Ya quisiera yo una familia como la tuya, y por cierto no sé si seas de leer mangas pero como los mencionas supongo que sí (disculpa mi amnesia es producto de malestar mencionado arriba xD) deberías leerte heart no kuni no alice… no sé qué rayos me pasó pero cuando te recomendé algunos olvidé (o no recuerdo, la verdad no sé) que leyeras este manga *baba* es harem pero no del chico rodeado de chicas sino de la chica rodeada de chicos *hemorragia nasal* Me enamoré de todos sus personajes y la historia es tan cambiante que no sé si sea despistada pero yo sabía que esperarme. Casi no soy fan de Alicia en el país de la maravillas pero esta es una GRAN excepción *-* Jajaja yo tengo una lista con quienes quisiera casarme pero no puedo ToT que cruel es el anime, pero secuestraré a un cosplayer *risa maniática* (¿?) Y dirás tú jaja lo importante: Alice debe estarse sedando cada noche para dormir porque también estaría de los nervios en esa situación y quién sabe qué más venga pero agrega a la lista a Mira XD Y Special A lo vi y me fascino, los otros dos los veré terminando de leer Barajou no Kiss otro harem reverso *-* Ya me envicié a este tipo de mangas TwT Gracias por leer :3 y disculpa este mundo de letras creo que me emocioné tecleando, y lo sigo asiendo ^^U_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Jajaja hay que definir qué tipo de amigos… creo que del tipo homicida :3 Wuajajaja ya no soy la única "la de verde es nuestra enemiga" *gritando fragmento de canción* animaré eternamente a los kagamines… *recibe pedrada* T-T esto es lo que mis "delicados" hermanos hacen cuando notoriamente no estoy en mis cinco sentidos… en mi caso más que odiar a yuki no soporto a Kaname ¬¬" ¡Exacto! ¡El internet es para ver yaoi! ¡Alguien me entiende! TwT Gracias por leer "Neko a borde de la muerte pero eternamente yaoista se va" ^^U _

**osma-alice: **_Seee si no ¿quién le hace competencia a Alice? Como que aunque adoro el ShunxAlice no me desagrada el ShunxFabia… pero… no me lo imagino con Runo O.o se me hace *escalofrío* raro ^^U Por su hermano desconocido XD y pues si antes estaba celoso no me imagino cómo se encuentra después de lo que hizo Joe, lo peor… quién tiene que resolverlo es Alice U.U haber que pasa XD Gracias por leer :3_


	22. Eres mío

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Corría velozmente mientras mascullaba a duras penas gracias a la falta de aire en sus pulmones. El sol era excesivamente luminoso sin mencionar lo desesperadamente caliente, de la misma temperatura la blanca piel de la pelinaranja se encontraba enrojecida y con una sensación de picor muy molesta que probablemente solo se quitaría con un largo baño. Dio vuelta en una esquina y sacó de su bolsa un manojo de llaves, insertó una y empujó la puerta. El interior de la residencia se encontraba en absoluto silencio.<p>

— ¿Shun?

Llamó en vano. Suspiró con pesadez y antes de subir lentamente las escaleras aventó su maleta a uno de los sofás sin siquiera girarse a ver si había atinado en la puntería. Sus piernas temblaban lentamente siendo incapaz de saber si era de cansancio por tanto correr o era de nervios por tener que explicarle a Shun lo ocurrido. Nunca había gustado de dar explicaciones pero esta era una gran excepción. Abrió la puerta de la habitación del moreno sin avisar. Él estaba acostado en su cama con un libro cubriendo su cara, probablemente tampoco escuchaba debido a los audífonos que a como siempre estaban a todo volumen. Quedaría con sordera. Ella se inclinó levemente y lo sacudió con suavidad.

— ¿Qué quieres…? —Le respondió de mala manera al sentir el contacto.

— ¿Estás molesto?

El pelinegro retiró los audífonos y los aventó a un lado liberando un suspiro de fastidio. Lo mismo hizo con el libro.

— ¿Decías?

"Está molesto", fue el pensamiento que a ella le atravesó la mente. Alice tomó aire dejándolo fluir en forma de un suave exhalado.

— Te pregunto. ¿Estás molesto?

— No es que eso tenga importancia, a fin de cuentas tú ordenas y yo obedezco ¿Verdad? No le veo sentido el tener que preocuparse por ti o enojarme por ti —Fue cortante— Es más… comienzo a preguntarme el motivo por el que me tienes aquí, sabes bien que en realidad no me necesitas…

Se mantuvo en silencio al ver como la pelinaranja le miraba amenazadoramente y cansado de esperar alguna otra palabra se comenzó a reincorporar. Iba a pronunciar algo más pero Alice le dio un empujón obligándolo a estar contra la pared. Sin más se apoyó en las piernas del pelinegro para acercarse y besarlo. No bruscamente como antes, ni tampoco para retirarse y mirarle duramente. Solo fue un leve roce y retrocedió con la cabeza baja.

— Ya sé que…

Ella le interrumpió estirándole las mejillas. Le fue algo extraño.

— No fue por eso. No lo hice para decirte que me tienes que obedecer porque eres mi sirviente o algo parecido…— Musitó. Shun le miraba fijamente pero con una mirada más suave, no entendía el por qué de la forma de actuar de Alice, diciendo una cosa pero actuando de otra —Imagino que ya no recuerdas lo que te pregunté hace tiempo, pero te responderé que te había mencionado que eso significaría según en el lugar donde estuviéramos. En Uffern significa nada más una acción cualquiera y solo eso, pero aquí no es así… —Decidió por separarse, lo recién hecho fue solo por impulso, sin siquiera pensar en lo que pudiera resultar. No le sorprendería que la relación que había tenido con el moreno se desvaneciera tan repentinamente.

Alice apoyó las manos en la pared que se encontraba detrás del cuerpo del moreno y se empujó consiguiendo que la fuerza la impulsara hacia atrás. Antes de que lograra reincorporarse completamente el moreno le jaló por un costado de su blusa con suavidad. Sus orbes dorados reposaron momentáneamente en la cara de la joven mientras analizaba haciendo un recuerdo de sus finas facciones.

— ¿Por qué te vas? Yo recordaba que eres de las que se mantienen necias en su lugar cuando dicen algo… —Bromeó el moreno con una grata sonrisa, gesto que carecía de presencia en el rostro de la joven.

Alice luchó por no alegrarse en vano.

— No tiene caso que esté aquí, tú dijiste…

— Eso fue por que no entendía lo que actuabas, después de todo eres muy rara —Ella le miró ofendida —Pero no eh respondido a lo que me dijiste —

Resopló evidentemente sin ánimos.

— Son dos posibilidades, me rechazas o me aceptas. Pero por favor… si es la segunda más te vale que no me salgas con un "te amo desde que te conocí" —Agregó seria pero sin dejar la sensación atemorizante.

Shun rió estrepitosamente, mientras tanto la ojimarrón le miraba fulminadoramente.

— En realidad creo que al conocerte te odiaba o algo similar, el caso es que ni me agradabas pero tenía que resignarme, no tenía nada y tú me ofrecías de cierto modo todo. También es posible que sea masoquista por haberme fijado en alguien que te amenaza de muerte cada cinco minutos o porque apenas sé lo básico sobre esa persona

— ¿Por qué siento que ese comentario me recuerda a Joe? —Musitó para sus adentros.

La pelinaranja sonrió divertida. No era la única con sus cambios de humor repentinos y finalmente gracias a esto es que ocurrió algo bueno. Shun enredó sus dedos en los mechones de la cabellera de la pelinaranja, con un leve tirón hizo que ella se flexionara hacia sí para que luego se acomodara nuevamente sobre sus piernas. Alice se alzó para buscar los labios del moreno pero antes de besarlo él desvió el rostro.

— Que haya dicho eso no quiere decir que esté muy contento por lo de hoy —Reclamó orgullosamente una respuesta.

La de ojos marrones arqueó una de sus cejas con una curva de diversión en sus labios. Como pocas veces se veía, ahora era la joven que estaba siendo interrogada por Shun y rogando por un roce con sus labios. Él puso un gesto de burla y musitó algo inaudible. Tomó aire buscando un pretexto para demorarse un poco.

— Nada inusual…

— No que va —Soltó Shun con mucho sarcasmo en su voz —Es que siempre eh visto que Joe aparece de la nada y al momento siguiente ya te tiene acorralada besándote, no, pero es que eso es de todos los días… —Soltó con sorna mientras acribillaba al pobre castaño en su retorcida imaginación.

Alice estiró sus brazos para terminar cubriendo la boca del chico con ambas manos, una de sus cejas se encontraba alzada formando una cara de reproche al no dejarla concluir. Agudizó su mirada y al ver que Shun no hacía intento por seguir hablando prosiguió.

— Dejando tu arranque de celos a un lado… —Bromeó — Eso fue solo para molestarme, aun tengo que sacarle los ojos por eso, pero, después de que tú te fuiste mencionó que había venido para hablarme de algo —Shun arqueó las cejas

— ¿Algo?

Alice asintió

—Solo dijo que tuviera cuidado con Mira, pero no sé a qué se refiere con eso. No dio más detalles…

El pelinegro caminaba con unas bolsas de víveres en sus manos, su semblante era indescifrable. El día anterior había sido una verdadera montaña rusas, de situación buena cambiaba a una mala o cuando menos confusa. Era costumbre de Joe enredar las ideas, y también podría decirse que era su especialidad. Por lo general el castaño se mantenía como un espectador sin malas intenciones, era del tipo que prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación tanto buena como mala. Lógicamente esa forma de enfrentar las cosas le permitía saber un poco de todo, pero sin experimentar algo de nada.

— ¡Hola, Shun! —Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Era Mira quién estaba en compañía de un castaño con ojos de muy difícil descripción. Eran marrones pero tenían una leve y suave coloración de rojo en ellos. Él a pesar de no conocerlo saludó con una animada sonrisa, la cual Shun no se molestó en devolver. Sencillamente hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza hacia la pelinaranja de ojos celestes para darle a entender que escuchó su llamado.

— Él es Dan, un viejo amigo que acaba de regresar —Presentó despreocupada y de manera rápida— ¿Y Alice? Es extraño que no esté contigo… ¿Se encuentra bien? —Cuestionó preocupada. Shun esbozó una suave sonrisa por los gestos de la joven.

Por más que se preguntaba lo que Joe pensaba decirle a Alice con respecto a Mira no encontraba solución. Tal vez en el pasado hayan sido amigos pero ella no recordaba en lo más mínimo a Shun ni él a ella, para ser más conciso en ese aspecto, la pelinaranja lo daba por muerto. No había motivo aparente por lo cual Mira tuviera algo que ver en ello. Y tampoco había razones para las cuales estuviera enredada de por medio.

— Estaba dormida, no quise molestarla así que vine a dar una vuelta y aproveché a comprar algunas cosas —Mencionó haciendo referencia a las bolsas.

— Bueno… si no tienes que hacer ¿Nos acompañas? Tengo que dejar unos libros a la biblioteca —En otro momento él se habría negado, pero quizás el pasar un rato con ella le ayudara a pensar sobre la duda en la que lo dejó Joe.

El trío de jóvenes parecían estar divagando, Dan se había comprado un helado de vainilla el cual ya estaba a punto de terminarse. Shun se cuestionaba si su chica de ojos marrones se habrá despertado, pues no le haría mucha gracia encontrar el lugar completamente vacío y sin comida preparada, se cuestionó que tan posible era que en vez de la comida se preocupase más por su ausencia... rió por su absurdo pensamiento. Mira solo buscaba en su bolso los libros, finalmente llegó a la entrada del lugar y le indicó a ambos jóvenes que le esperaran afuera.

El silencio se formó de una manera increíble. Dan se veía nervioso por la falta de diálogo, pero Shun ni siquiera se inmutaba de ello. El castaño tosió un par de veces hasta que logró desenredarse aquel nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir algo.

— Y… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Mira?

— A lo mucho uno o dos meses —Se resignó a entablar conversación para no morir de aburrimiento — ¿Y tú, acabas de regresar de…?

Dan sonrió dispuesto a resumir una larga aventura.

— De muchos lados. En realidad me fui para buscar a alguien —Ante la mueca de curiosidad del pelinegro prosiguió en los detalles — Digamos que sigo buscando el paradero de una amiga, cabello azul, ojos verdes… no creo que sea difícil de imaginar —Sacó una pequeña fotografía algo amarillenta por el tiempo transcurrido.

Las pupilas del moreno se contrajeron bruscamente y su gesto se volvió de impresión, miró al castaño como si una broma se tratara pero sabía que era imposible. Esa niña que abrazaba con torpeza a quien hoy en día era Dan era demasiado similar a la versión infantil de…

— Runo…— Musitó

Dan le miró rápidamente, en sus ojos una luz de esperanza parecía asomarse.

— ¿La conoces? Dime que sí la conoces, ¡pero qué digo! si sabes su nombre debes conocerla… ¿Dónde la viste? ¿Se encuentra bien? —Comenzó a bombardear de preguntas al moreno.

Shun seguía sin entender. Efectivamente este chico conocía a la peliazul, pero según lo que Runo le había dicho… sus conocidos perecieron en un accidente. Tal vez no recordaba exactamente de cuál pero su memoria le aseguraba que eso es lo que ella le dijo. Pero al igual que él Runo no podía recordar mucho, solo breves diálogos o cosas así, siendo ese el caso… era muy posible el hecho que Hades le hubiera mentido.

— No sé de que hablas… — Cortó con brusquedad al ojimarrón. Dan cambió su semblante a uno más desconfiado y rencoroso.

— Acabas de decir su nombre, entonces debes o debiste conocerla… tan solo dime donde está, no haré otras preguntas

Shun tomó sus cosas y se giró.

— Te eh dicho que no sé quién es… —Mencionó ignorando al chico y comenzando su trayectoria de vuelta

* * *

><p><strong>El calor es un buen pretexto para tomarse siestas en la tarde jaja pero no sirve contra los profesores ¬3¬ Menos mal que me puedo considerar libre en un par de semanas *-* Y como renací con la última expo pareciera que me inyectaron creatividad, no precisamente con este fic sino con uno que escribiré después de este (seee comienzo a dudar sobre la dichosa segunda parte, ya luego diré el porqué) ¿Si les había dicho que podían aparecer personajes nuevo ya casi terminando verdad? Dan es el ejemplo vivo de ello jaja imposible dejarlo a fuera cuando es uno de mis personajes favoritos :3 Gracias por leer ^^<strong>

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Jajaja yo en los exámenes y escuela por lo general soy como Konata de Lucky Star, aunque siempre ande diciendo que me agobio con tantas tareas la verdad es que yo todo lo hago dos o tres días antes de la revisión del semestre incluso aunque casi no duerma. Eso sí, cero computadoras, celular, tv y anime para poder terminar… me siento zombi. Wow… quien diría que soy bruja XD *¬* hablando de yaoi esta mañana me la pasé viendo (por milésima vez) Junjou Romantica… es mi anime yaoi favorito *-* adoro a Usagi-san Jejeje Gracias por leer, disfruta el yaoi =D_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Lo que hay entre Joe y Alice es una verdadera amistad basada en comunicación y respeto TwT (WTF?) Jajaja lees mentes? Cuando escribía eso de Shun como trofeo eso mismo era lo que tenía en mente XD Yo comencé a verlo pero no lo eh terminado me quedé en el 7… creo ^^U ya volveré a darle la vuelta pero es que no se quien me embrujó que me volví una adicta a los shojos y harems._. Como sea cuando me regrese lo psicópata lo primero que veré será another… ese de Kyou ko hajimemasu lo estaba leyendo pero parece que no pasan del 77 :S lo eh buscado en español y nada de nada T-T estoy que me azoto contra la pared porque mi ingles es un asco T-T Gracias por leer :3_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Yo amé a Joe por besar a Alice, de no ser por eso jamás hubieran terminado así (en serio, no se me ocurría otra forma de juntarlos) Lo de Mira no tarde y se verá… haber si no me linchan por algo tan raro como eso jaja y en cuanto a Hades no tarde y aparece Gracias por leer :9_

**osma-alice: **_Pues es una parte de ello, el resto se sabrá dentro de unos capítulos y de hacer otra segunda parte del fic se desarrollará un poco más pero aun no estoy segura, ya le eché el ojo a como me está quedando otro de los fics y la tentación me controla ToT Jajaja diría que no hubo ninguna consecuencia mala para Alice pero sí una sorpresa para Shun, y pues imagínate creo que estoy igual que tú pero yo con mi Profa de sociales, sencillamente no me ubico en sus clases X.X Gracias por leer =)_

**Shion1479: **_Jejeje menos mal sobreviviste :3 y que bueno que te gustaron =D Gracias por leer ^^_

**Neko~Chan**


	23. Así que parientes

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Alice se levantaba lentamente, soltó un suave bostezo y miró a su lado. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida junto al moreno, claro que sin pasar a mayores. Bajó las escaleras mientras que estas crujían bajo el peso de su cuerpo, llegó a la nevera de la cual sacó un pan al cual le puso una capa de mermelada de fresa. Ya se había percatado sobre la ausencia de Shun, no le molestó, después saber lo que sentía por ella ¿Tenía caso seguir monopolizándolo? No, ya no había necesidad.<p>

Sonrió tontamente para luego querer darse una bofetada por su actitud tan bochornosa, el que debe estar pensado en que se le cumplió un milagro era Shun, no ella. Lo único que no dejaba de cuestionarse era el qué tanto cambiaría la relación de ambos chicos entre sí. Esperaba que no cambiara en absoluto, las cosas estaban bien así como para necesitar dos o tres diferencias.

— _Al parque, ahora —_Escuchó distante la voz de cierto castaño.

Bufó con molestia pero también agradecía internamente lo oportuno del chico. Si Shun hubiera estado allí se habría entercado en acompañarla sin importarle las excusas y quizás solo iría para reclamarle al pelicafé, sería mejor salir antes que él volviese. Dejó su desayuno a medio comer y corrió a cambiarse de ropa, se acomodó básicamente su cabellera ondulada para después tomar su llavero y cerrar la puerta principal.

Unos pasos veloces e impacientes resonaron provocando eco en la habitación. Un juego de té se posó en la elegante mesa auxiliar mientras que un suspiro salía de la boca de la peliazul.

— ¿Le… preocupa algo? —Se aventuró a preguntar Runo.

Hades alzó la mirada topándose con la de la joven sirvienta que se veía inusualmente preocupada. Era de esperarse, así era ella. Aunque dijese que no tenía afecto a su amo no podía evitar el preocuparse por él y todo lo que le pudiera afectar.

— Me pregunto dónde estará Alice —Sonrió de una manera tan extraña que se cuestionó si esa era la razón de su carácter. Sin embargo apenas dio un sorbo al té volvió a bajar la taza a su respectivo lugar.

Runo se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía con exactitud qué decir, la apreciaba como su amiga pero no le fue muy agradable el saber que se había escapado sin siquiera despedirse o avisarle. Total, no hubiera dicho nada sobre ese loco plan en mente. Uno de los brazos del pelinegro se acercó a la peliazul enredando uno de sus dedos en los cabellos de la chica. Se le veía perturbadoramente tranquilo.

— ¿Qué opinas de Alice? —Ella bajó la mirada negándose a una respuesta —El dejar a tu amo con la pregunta sin responder no es algo bueno, ¿Qué opinas de ella? —Insistió un poco más brusco.

La joven de cabellos azules titubeó al querer hablar.

— Yo… ella… está mal. Su deber era permanecer aquí y aguardar a que usted regresara para casarse ¿No? —Ni siquiera sabía si en verdad pensaba eso— En ese caso no tenía por qué irse con Shun, solo conseguirá que lo castiguen —Una risa la interrumpió.

— ¿Castiguen? —Carcajeó nuevamente —En realidad pienso matarlo… tal vez mejor aún yo obligue a que ella misma lo haga. Sería divertido —Soltó las hebras del cabello de su sirvienta y se acostó a lo largo del sofá.

Ella no podía imaginarse dicha escena. Los quería a ambos, tanto a Shun como Alice a pesar de sus últimos problemas que tuvieron sobre todo con el moreno, pero tampoco podía negarse a las órdenes de Hades. Si tenía que elegir entre uno de los dos hermanos por obligación apoyaría al ojiazul. Después de todo al igual que Alice ella tenía obligaciones pero a diferencia suya, la peliazul sí estaba dispuesta a acatarlas aunque el arrepentimiento la invadiera justo después.

— Esperemos que resulte lo planeado, señor —Suspiró con amargura.

El frío viento le golpeaba la cara, entumeciéndola parcialmente. Si bien hace dos días hubo un sol resplandeciente en esos instantes era un cielo nublado y amenazante de dejar caer su lluvia en cualquier instante, de todas manera ese clima le parecía perfecto. Se colocó el gorro que traía su propio abrigo y subió el cierre del mismo. Exhalaba agitadamente cuando finalmente se detuvo, fue tan solo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarse una cabellera castaña algo alborotada por el viento que recibía gracias al movimiento de un columpio.

— Me sorprende que seas tan obvio…

Él volteó a verla con innata curiosidad.

— También me alegra verte —Sonrió con su típica despreocupación, de un brinco se bajó del columpio —Pero prefiero comenzar a relatar desde ahora, dudo que tengas mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? —Alice asintió —Si, era de esperarse que tu querido Shun estará de vuelta en poco tiempo —Se burló en voz baja.

Ella resopló encontrando innecesario tanto misterio en lo que supuestamente el chico iba a comentarle, no había necesidad siquiera de tener que verse mutuamente la cara.

— Ya sé que significa un beso

Alice se sonrojó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿¡Para eso me llamaste!

Por su lado Joe se encogió de hombros ladeando un par de veces la cabeza.

— No dije que fuera esa la noticia, en realidad te seré honesto. Son dos cosas: una noticia que me acabo de enterar y otra que eh sabido desde siempre. Aunque de esa última solo será una advertencia, no te diré nada más —

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta dar con unos bancos de concreto, en los que tomaron asiento. El silencio comenzó a surgir por lo que la pelinaranja decidió romperlo.

— Y bien… ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Joe rio de la impaciencia de la joven.

— Te daré la advertencia primero. No confíes mucho en mí, eh hecho cosas que puede hacer que te arrepientas de tenerme de amigo, además yo hago las cosas por conveniencia y seguro en cualquier momento haré algo que te hará odiarme

Ella le miró sin tomárselo enserio, o al menos eso aparentaba.

— Eso lo eh tenido claro todo el tiempo, eres igual a Keith

— Vaya nombre que sale en momento tan oportuno —Bromeó de manera que solo él se comprendía.

— Como digas… ¿Y lo otro?

Nuevamente fue sin rodeos provocando una sonrisa en el chico.

— No sé no por dónde empezar… Bueno, primero lo más duro de digerir ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió ingenuamente, creyendo que ya nada que le fuera mencionado le sorprendería. Qué lástima que estuviera equivocada.

— Mira es tu hermana… —Soltó con una risa burlona.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí de nuevo renaciendo entre los nekos caídos (?) Para comenzar… tengo hambre TwT encima soy una pésima cocinera y alérgica a la estufa xd Dejando eso a un lado… ya se sabe lo que Joe iba a decir y sí que fue una "pequeña" noticia claro que no se quedó atrás en su advertencia-adivinanza. Hades sigue haciendo sus monólogos dramáticos y Runo parece que se contagia con la locura de su amo :S Creo que este es el único capitulo donde Shun solo es mencionado… bueno este y el primero XD se me hace taaaan raro~ O.O Gracias por leer :3<strong>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Runo tiene alguien que en verdad la quiere *-* aunque sea una tortura para Dan :S y lo de Mira, resultó ser hermana de Alice :3 (a ver de qué manera me las arreglo para explicar eso jaja) y seee es de esa canción tan alabada para mí =D sencillamente la adoro jeje ojala pusiera a Len cantando más canciones de ese tipo la mayoría son baladas o similares T-T Gracias por leer =3_

**AliceyShun: **_Gomen por la tardanza aunque me quedé con una duda… es que yaoi es relación de chico x chico (cofcof… problemas con el género de Alice) no te referirás a poner lemon? ^^U (en todo caso tendría que pensarle como hacer eso, por lo general me falta narración en ese tipo de escenas) Espero te guste el capi, gracias por leer :D_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_No creo que seas lo contrario, jeje jamás dije que me gustara la tarea por eso usualmente no la hago a menos que sea la semana de calificar los trabajos finales (esos son los 5 días donde en la prepa parezco una zombi) Jajajaja me mataste con eso de bruja XD aunque no sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada :´3 y yo eh dejando temporalmente el yaoi para buscar mangas bishounen *-* yo estoy cayendo en el término de otaku acosadora ^^U Culpable por lo de qué? por cómo le habló a Dan? Jejeje si no actuaba así terminaría quemando a Alice =S Gracias por leer :3_

**osma-alice: **_Yo amo las escenas de celos xD pero si la extendía terminarían en pleito infinito xd además ya necesitaba irle bajando al carácter de Alice, aunque sea por un rato XD Sin duda, eso que los calladitos son peores no es nada nuevo es más es una ley de la vida *comenzando a hablar como monólogo* Jajaja seee la aparición estelar de Dan hizo presencia XD es de los personajes que imposible que puedan faltar, es de mis adoraciones por su actitud tan controversial :3 Gracias por leer =)_


	24. Es mejor calmarse

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>La puerta rechinó con suavidad al ser abierta, el pelinegro que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás intentando descansar miró perezosamente hacia la entrada en busca de la recién llegada. Alice caminó tan pesadamente que al llegar a ponerse frente a Shun se desplomó sobre él.<p>

— ¿Pasó algo? —Le cuestionó por el comportamiento tan extraño de la joven.

Ella suspiró. No tardó para armarse de valor, asintió sentándose en las piernas del moreno para después acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del mismo. Dejó fluir un suspiro más con el propósito de relajarse aunque sea un poco. Tanta tensión acumulada en tan poco tiempo y de eso Shun no estaba consciente.

—Fui a ver a Joe, y verdaderamente no sé ni qué pensar con lo que me dijo —Nombrar al castaño fue más que suficiente como para hacer que el pelinegro se alterara levemente. Más que alterarse, sería más correcto decir encelarse.

Shun chasqueó la lengua con suma molestia, suficientes problemas se consiguió al conocer a ese Dan y ahora viene Alice quejándose de Joe. La pelinaranja soltó una suave risa, se alzó y besó al chico.

— No de lo que crees.

— ¿Entonces? —Cuestionó manteniendo el fastidio en su expresión.

— Según lo que dijo Joe, parece ser que Mira es mi media hermana… o algo así

Shun buscó algún signo de broma en la mirada de su novia, cosa que jamás encontró. Asintió motivándola a que prosiguiera en la explicación de esa situación tan enredada en la que está metida.

— Resulta que es el resultado de una prueba para ver si es posible la creación de seres… artificiales o algo así. El punto es que se usaron células de mi madre, y del padre de Keith, ambos eran amantes de la ciencia humana, y luego fue insertada en el vientre de alguna mujer que tomaron como experimento… —Shun escuchaba atento. Tan solo en pensar el motivo del nacimiento de la joven le revolvía el estómago, ella no tenía culpa, pero eso no evitaba los problemas que pudiera tener por quien podría considerarse sus progenitores.

— ¿Qué iban a conseguir con eso?

Negó al no saber respuesta exacta, tan solo una simple suposición por parte de Joe.

— Uno de los abuelos de mi madre era parcialmente humano, supongo que quisieron juntar genes humanos y demoniacos…

— ¿Pero para qué?

Alice se encogió de hombros dando a conocer su nuevamente ignorancia en esa interrogante.

— Tal vez fue pura curiosidad. Además es probable que ese proceso se hiciera aquí, pero no se dio a conocer por que era un logro muy avanzado, y creo que se considera un tabú o algo similar. La creación de vida o clonación no es bien vista —Mencionó la joven de cabello naranja, si bien esos detalles parecían sin importancia podrían ser significativos más tarde —Pero en Uffern ocurre lo mismo, para comenzar ni siquiera se permite usar ciencia humana… no sé por qué y tampoco me interesa…

— Pero si te importa Mira…

Alice se negó. Aún siendo sincera aquella negación parecía algo cruel, pero su preocupación no era Mira. Eran ellos. Si de alguna manera lograban dar con el paradero de la ojiceleste entonces de inmediato ambos jóvenes serían descubiertos. No había peor suerte, jamás creyó que la niña que era amiga de Shun en su olvidada infancia tuviera alguna relación con la ella misma.

— Solo no quiero que nos encuentren, pero creo que ya sé por qué tanta movilización en el castillo —Musitó con un punzante dolor en las sienes, cuando miró al ojiámbar se dio cuenta que no entendía esa última afirmación. Tomó aire y lo dejó salir a manera de suspiro — ¿Recuerdas por qué estaban ocupadas muchas de las tropas de soldados? Tal vez dieron con una pista de Mira, es más, seguro que mi padre sabía algo de esto pero no dijo nada

El moreno bufó por tanta información digerida en unos pocos minutos. Cortó la conversación desde el momento que enroscó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, la cual se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Shun ignorando todo lo mencionado hace rato. No tenían ganas de estresarse en vano, si bien, Mira tenía algo que ver o no con ellos ya se sabría en su momento. Por mientras no conseguirían más que canas por darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, el viento del exterior era una especie de melodía tranquilizante para ambos chicos que reposaban en el sofá. Alice dormía plácidamente como si se hubiera desvelado, por su lado Shun miraba perdidamente el ventilador del techo. Daba una que otra vista a las aspas que giraban velozmente, sin embargo no le era suficiente distracción. Los celos que sintió al ver a Joe besando a la chica el otro día ya no existían, pero fueron reemplazados por un sinfín de interrogantes que parecían golpear cada rincón de su cabeza.

El celular del pelinegro comenzó a vibrar, al sacarlo se topó con la notificación de un mensaje. Era Fabia recordándole que el día siguiente se reuniría para hacer la dichosa maqueta pendiente. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún desorden que limpiar pero no encontró alguno, suspiró y dejó caer con suavidad su cabeza en el respaldo. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido por tener encima el peso de Alice y no haberse movido desde hacía ya un buen rato. Con cuidado de no despertarla se fue moviendo poco a poco hasta lograr levantarse. Pero de nada sirvió tanto cuidado, poco después la ojimarrón comenzó a moverse hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos, soltó un bostezó perezoso y finalmente quedó sentada en el sofá.

— Que flojera tengo…

Shun le miró del otro lado de la encimera, arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Creo que ya me di cuenta… Por cierto, Fabia avisó que mañana vendrán por esa tarea, nomás te lo recuerdo —Sorbió un poco del jugo que recién se había servido.

Alice se tensó. Casi olvidaba la dichosa visita por asuntos escolares, y aunque no le agradaba la idea de mostrarles su hogar tampoco podía negarse de ninguna manera. El problema sería soportar a Anubias por un largo rato. Lo peor era que después de lo que ya sabía con respecto al ojiámbar no dudaría en sacar cualquier indirecta sobre su parentesco.

Shun le miraba pacientemente. Desde hace rato se había percatado el rechazo que sentía Alice hacía Fabia y Anubias, pero seguía debatiéndose el por qué. No parece ser por la actitud, pues a diferencia de Ace que se muestra como un cubo de hielo Fabia y Anubias todo el tiempo se ven tan serviciales, y si algo le gusta a Alice es que todo se haga como ella dicta. O al menos lo más cercano a eso. Esbozó una sonrisa, si bien no la comprendía por completo no le importaba aun con todas sus rarezas no evitaba el seguirla queriendo. Levantándose en silencio tomó dirección hacía donde estaba sentada, tan introducida en su mente estaba que no se percató en qué momento él se colocó detrás suyo. Le sujetó con delicadeza la cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás rozando sus labios.

— ¿Qué te da el valor? Bien podría cortarte en pedazos

Cuestionó ella luchando en vano por esconder su risa burlona pero siendo delatada por el visible sonrojo de su rostro.

— A este paso seré un masoquista de primera… —Musitó Shun de lo más relajado —Intenta soportarlos solo mañana, no creo que pase la grata cosa —Alice soltó un suspiro. Consideró la opción del moreno, a fin de cuentas Anubias no era tan estúpido como para mencionar algo con respecto a Shun en su presencia.

O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh aquí la explicación al caso de Mira, reconozco que yo misma me enredé con eso por un rato Jejeje Siento que me tardé escribiendo este capítulo, o siento eso porque ya no tengo mucho que me agobie en el dia… sigue siendo raro ^^U En realidad no tengo mucho que decir (se nota XD) gracias por leer :3<strong>

**AliceyShun: **_Jejeje dudo mucho que en este fic ponga lemon, es más probable que sea en el que comenzaré a publicar después de este, ojalá le des una leída cuando lo comiece. Ya tengo casi toda la historia media terminada y poner lemon a estas alturas tendría que mover casi todo :S (si pensaba poner pero me lavaron el cerebro y cambie de parecer a última hora TwT) ¡honto ni Sumimasen! ToT y pues… a mí se me complica escribirlo ya que me quedo en la nube con el Word abierto XD soy del tipo de persona que está escribiendo pero se detiene a imaginar y la historia toma un camino demasiaaaado distinto -.-U Espero te guste el capi y gracias por leer =)_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_*¬* (nótese que esta es la cara que pongo al ver la imagen de tu perfil) sin duda soy una fujoshi extrema del lenxkaito… ¡es más importante que el aire que respiro *-*! me pregunto si entro en categoría de shotacon… len parece shota… pero hay sus excepciones *¬* cofcof… ese comentario de dormir con Shun… (creo que yo igual lo pensé un momento…) XD En realidad pregunté lo de bruja por que la mayoría de mis amigos me dicen así de broma y a veces para "enojarme"… ¿Segura que yo soy la bruja? XD Gracias por leer =3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Pff me tomó dos semanas en aprenderme esa canción, va muy rápido en algunas partes y me mordí la lengua en más de una ocasión XD pero todo valió la pena… TwT el gusto de saber mi canción favorita es eterno. La otra vez vi una canción de Miku y IA… creo que su otro nombre seria miki XD jeje se llama Heat haze Days, *¬¨* está genial por el leve gore que tiene además me gusta cómo suena XD y si… es más hay una canción donde el ya había muerto al comenzar! T-T ¿por qué si las chicas aman a len lo matan en sus canciones? Jejeje es que quería poner un hermano para Alice (WTF? y Hades que es entonces? xD) y por el cabello de inmediato puse en mi lista a Mira. *¬* A mi no me molestaría trabajar para Hades…~ Etto. ignorar cualquier comentario sin sentido Jejeje… Gracias por leer =D_

**osma-alice: **_Explicación más confusa que se me ocurrió dar ToT creo que por eso las exposiciones no se me dan muy bien jeje… es que nosotras (mis hermanos saben cuando estoy babeando por len por mi cara… eso es traumático para mí ToT) nos alegramos de ver o imaginar chicos que en verdad nos entenderían (?) Y que pasaría al ver a Hades? ¡Paro cardiaco! jeje ok no, supongo que se verá después por que es lógico que el príncipe posesivo tiene que volver a aparecer jeje_

**Neko~Chan**


	25. La humillación

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>El sol estaba oculto tras las nubes, cosa que ponía de muy buen humor a la joven de hebras naranjas. El cielo tan ennegrecido con una amenaza de lluvia, el olor en el aire a tierra húmeda, el perturbador silencio de las calles, la fresca y sepulcral brisa. Le recordaba a Uffern, al menos en los momentos memorables que no tenía que estar siendo vigilada por su hermano y en cambio divagaba junto a Shun. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Estaba olvidando la razón del porqué se encontraba en donde estaba, todo esto, el estar con Shun lejos del castillo y todos sus deberes no era nada más que algo momentáneo. Después de todo en algún momento serían hallados y obligados, o al menos ella, a regresar nuevamente. Ella se esposaría con Hades y dejaría atrás al pelinegro.<p>

Sacudió su cabeza, mientras que con el borde de su ojo miró al muchacho que venía a su lado. No era momento para pensar en cosas que aún faltaban por venir, ¿Para qué entristecerse por lo que aún no está ocurriendo? Lo mejor era disfrutar mientras pudiera. Puede que la vida no sea tan corta para ella pero el placer y diversión sí que lo eran.

Cruzaron el portón del instituto y no tardaron en ser recibidos por una ojiazul que tiraba de la muñeca de un peliverde. Eran Mira y Ace. Como siempre suele hacer él muchacho miraba gélidamente a Alice, la cual le devolvía él para nada amistoso gesto. Shun prefirió saludar con un ademán y proseguir su ruta para luego ser seguido por la pelinaranja hacía una retirada en la guerra visual.

— No lo olviden chicos, hoy nos vemos a la salida —Recordó Mira, Alice solo asintió sin girarse siquiera. Aún no podía digerir por completo lo que Joe le había dicho.

Las clases pasaron con una odiosa velocidad para el gusto de la ojimarrón. También se había arruinado el día al ver que Fabia se le adelantó situándose a un lado del moreno, siendo así su compañera de clase por el día. Rogaba por estar alucinando que últimamente la peliazul se veía más apegada a Shun de lo que habitualmente estaba. Por eso se repetía mentalmente que ninguno de los dos recordaba en algún momento haber sido amigos, o tal vez si ella jamás hubiese aparecido en esos mismos instantes podrían estar actuando como si fueran pareja. El estómago se le revolvió, no podría pensar que haría de ver al pelinegro, su pelinegro, actuando de esa manera con alguien más. Quizás por eso inconscientemente de más chico le obligaba a estar a su lado o algo similar. Vaya la redundancia que lo que comenzó como un juego se volvió algo más serio.

— ¿Entonces irías al parque conmigo? —Escuchó a Fabia que parecía estar invitando a Shun.

La punta de su lápiz se quebró debido a la presión que por una fracción diminuta de tiempo ejerció sobre él. Su ceño se vio claramente fruncido. Afortunadamente para ella logró disipar aquella necesidad de ir a hacerle un escándalo a la peliazul. No pensaba en dar espectáculo y montar una escena. Ni en broma.

— No creo…

Alice sonrió más calmada.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó la chica, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se percibió en la pelinaranja, parecía estar disfrutando el rechazo que se aproximaba.

— Estaré algo ocupado, creo que tenía que acomodar algunas cosas ese día. Lo siento, en otra ocasión será —La alegría de Alice se desboronó demasiado rápido. Si bien se alegraba de que se negara a la invitación de Fabia también le decepcionaba que él no hubiera mencionado que ahora era más de su pertenencia.

— Idiota… —Musitó ella.

Sin importarle la presencia del profesor se levantó de su asiento y buscó la salida. La reprimenda del docente le anunció que tendría un rato de castigo fuera del horario de clases, pero eso tampoco le impidió seguir avanzando. Tan solo pudo ver la cara burlona del albino antes de salir la cual le hubiera regresado con una mirada asesina en caso de no haberse sentido humillada de cierta manera. Sin duda era una guerra de tres, pero en donde dos de los oponentes tenían una alianza contra la pelinaranja.

Para la mala suerte de la joven pareció caerse algo de su bolsillo al pasar junto a Anubias. Este se percató resignándose a tomar el pequeño objeto para devolvérselo a la chica, pero se extrañó al ver que era una pequeña llave. No la conocía demasiado, pero tenía en conocimiento que sus llaves las tenía juntas en una argolla, para que esta fuera una excepción debía ser de importancia para ella. Por el momento le restó importancia guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y dispuso a seguir concentrado en la clase.

Cuando finalmente la cólera se le bajó a Alice se encontraba a pocos pasos de la enfermería, maldijo el lugar con toda su alma, o lo que sea que tuviera en su lugar. Después de todo era probable que allí comenzaran las sospechas del albino, más que probables, podía tener toda la seguridad en el asunto.

— Estúpido Anubias —Masculló para sí misma.

Bajó las escaleras en busca de un lugar para descansar antes de regresar y entregarse a un castigo que se buscó sola. Pateó una lata que estaba tirada en el suelo mandándola a volar hasta que impactó en la madera de un árbol. Ganas de gritar le sobraban mientras que las de tener que volver al salón estaban extintas, pero la vida no es a como la deseamos, solamente está allí para que la vivamos o suframos. Ya más tranquila pero no más alegre dispuso a regresarse. Abrió la puerta del aula e ingresó bajo la mirada reprochante del docente.

—Espero que se dé cuenta que no está en su casa, si no tiene ganas de estar en clase es preferible que salga de ella —Masculló el encargado del grupo mientras seguía escribiendo en la pizarra.

— Prefiero no comentar nada o en vez de un castigo tendría dos… —Espetó Alice. Shun le observaba sin soltar alguna palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Me cuesta escribir cuando está lloviendo, por algún motivo siempre me entran ganas de dormir XD supongo que es la humedad :´3 Por ahora estoy sufriendo mis audífonos pasaron a otra vida por lo que ya no tengo todo el día con el teléfono en mano T-T era lo único que no podían quitarme tan fácilmente. Ni modo U.U jeje espero terminar rápido el próximo capitulo ^^U Gracias por leer :3<strong>

**Kiranathas yue: **_Esa que me dices de Kaito y Meiko no será Tsugai Kogarashi? me enamore de esa canción cuando la escuché… aunque la primera que escuché fue el cover de rin y len jaja pero la original igual me encantó. Supongo que Nicole-san tiene otros gustos… yo tengo fetiche con tsunderes, yanderes y shotas T-T apenas me doy cuenta de eso… también hay otra donde comienza con len ya muerto ejej se llama Sigh esta bonita la historia TwT Gracias por leer :3_

**Neko~Chan**


	26. No puede ser cierto

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Esto es malo… ¿Cómo haremos la maqueta si para cuando salga Alice del castigo ya será algo tarde? —Cuestionó Mira verdaderamente preocupada por algo tan insignificante para la nombrada.<p>

— Por cierto, ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Preguntó Fabia mirando a la pelinaranja.

Los puños de la ojimarrón se cerraron con fuerza. Luchó por no morder tan fuerte su lengua y terminara desangrándose, si bien eso no la mataría si llamaría demasiado la atención una hemorragia y que milagrosamente se curara con velocidad. Suficiente había tenido con Anubias como para buscar más testigos. Shun le había llamado un par de veces pero la joven le ignoró, ahora él estaba enojado por la falta de diálogo sin motivo alguno pero no era buena idea tener una discusión en un lugar tan público.

Alice metió su mano en una de sus bolsas, sacó un llavero y lo movió para que produjeran ruido. Shun le miró interrogante y no reaccionó hasta que sintió el seco golpe del llavero en su abdomen, le dolió pero se hizo el indoloro reprimiendo cualquier gesto de sufrimiento. No pensaba darle el gusto a la chica de saber que si le había provocado dolor.

— Los alcanzaré después del castigo, hasta entonces avancen ustedes. Más les vale que trabajen —Ordenó altaneramente dándose media vuelta.

Recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió al aula que se encargaba de la tortura del castigo. Probablemente solo fueran horas extra de clases. Nada complejo a su parecer.

— Oye… —Le llamó Shun, pero no obtuvo respuesta —Date prisa…

El camino no fue tan complicado pero de alguna u otra manera para Shun sí fue agotador. Por lo general cuando caminaba con Alice iban a un paso intermedio, pero los chicos iban tomándose su tiempo y eso lo cansaba más rápido. Hicieron una parada bajó la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿Cuánto podrá tardar Alice? — Cuestionó el moreno a Anubias. Él dirigió un mirada triste la cual el pelinegro no entendió el motivo.

—Ni idea… solo esperemos que cuando llegue hayamos terminado todo

— Oye Shun, ¿Y si mejor vamos a la pista de hielo el próximo domingo? —Recordó la peliazul con respecto a la invitación.

El de ojos ámbar negó con la cabeza mientras que Fabia colocaba sus manos en su cintura tomando una pose de "¿Ahora qué excusa tienes?". Su atención se desvaneció de ella al ver del otro lado a cierto castaño con una sonrisa burlesca. Era Joe. Él estaba recargado en una pared mientras veía fijamente a Shun, estuvo a punto de cruzar pero de haber ido a interrogarlo probablemente él se las hubiera arreglado para poner al moreno en una situación más complicada. Joe se enderezó y prosiguió su camino al lado contrario de a donde Shun se dirigía. No tardó en percatarse en que se dirigía a la escuela, tal vez a ver a Alice. Encolerizado dio el primer paso para seguirlo pero rápidamente fue interceptado.

— ¿Shun?

Maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué tengo la idea que me estás evitando?

La mirada del pelinegro se suavizó.

— No es eso. Solo que no creo que a Alice le haga gracia salir con amigas cuando ya salgo con ella— Mencionó a modo de disculpa.

La ojiverde intentó decir un "felicidades" pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca, ni siquiera pudo pronunciarlas en su mente. Si bien hace cierto tiempo no estaba segura ahora tenía toda la certeza, estaba enamorada de Shun. Pero lógicamente las cosas no siempre se dan a como uno espera. Tal vez Fabia le hubiera apoyado al saber que salía con alguien más, pero ¿Con Alice? ¿La misma chica que le hizo la vida cuadros? Pensar que lo sabía y no podía decírselo tan fácil. Antes de echar todo a perder mejor esbozó una sonrisa, no del todo sincera pero era mejor a nada.

— Entiendo… aunque pudiste mencionar eso desde un inicio —Suspiró con tristeza en la voz.

De un brinco ella se giró siguiendo el camino que marcaban para llegar al punto de reunión. Shun miró levemente hacía sus espaldas, quería ver que la pelinaranja estuviera bien pero no podría irse. Se resignó no sin antes maldecir internamente y luego siguió caminando.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —Preguntó Mira sentándose en el sofá

Ace negó desaprobando el exceso de confianza de la chica pero esta le ignoró.

— Primero por acomodar los materiales. Luego comenzaremos a cortar y armaremos al final —Indicó Anubias con su rasgo autoritario.

Fabia bufó.

— Es por eso que odio esta tontería de ADN no sé ni para qué nos servirá más adelante pero ni modo— Bufó nuevamente regando en el suelo varias esferas de polietileno para ensamblar, comenzando a organizarlas por colores diferentes.

Pusieron manos a la obra. Entre algunas risas o pequeñas discusiones lograron hacer el modelo, ahora solo tenían que sacarle punta a unos palitos de madera. No fue hasta dentro de poco que Ace tenía que irse, y de paso Mira.

— Shun ¿Alguna navaja que me prestes? —Pidió Ace teniendo una idea para ensamblar las piezas.

El pelinegro se puso a pensar si había alguna, hasta que recordó que Alice tenía una en su habitación. Según ella era por si él se negaba a alguna orden pero frecuentemente amenazaba en broma. Se levantó mientras le pedía a Anubias y Fabia que le acompañaran pues aquella cajita estaba arriba de un ropera e incluso para él era muy alto. Los tres subieron las escaleras y el moreno giró la perilla con cuidado.

— Es muy bonita la habitación… —Halagó Fabia

Shun se dirigió de inmediato al gran mueble, pero Anubias miraba una y otra vez una pequeña caja que reposaba perturbadoramente en un tocador. Se acercó a ella mientras apreciaba los grabados que tenía en ella, sin duda se veía costosa y comenzaba a cuestionarse si esa pedrería era de fantasía o era verdadera.

— Oye Shun… ¿Qué guarda Alice aquí? —Preguntó al notar que la llave que la joven había tirado encajaba con la cerradura. Shun seguía pensando en bajar la cajita de herramientas de la ojimarrón, pero al girarse se llenó de la curiosidad del albino.

No tardo en reponer la compostura.

— En realidad no lo sé, además no hay manera de abrirla notarás que no tengo la… —Enmudeció al ver una pequeña pieza balanceándose en las manos del peliblanco.

Estuvo por soltar una pregunta pero Anubias se le adelantó.

— Si me preguntas la recogí cuando se le cayó a Alice, pero se me olvidó dársela hoy. ¿Qué tal si…? — Shun negó rotundamente —Vamos… será una mirada. No me salgas con que no te da curiosidad. ¿Y si hay alguna carta de alguien? —Incitó el peliblanco.

Shun miró de mala manera al joven, se resignó y estiró su mano. Con cuidado metió la llave en la herradura y las ansias crecieron al oír un "clic". Al abrir el cajón se topó con una pulsera. Fabia contuvo la respiración, sin duda tanto ella como Anubias conocían perfectamente ese objeto. Shun aún sin entender la tomó sin delicadeza en sus manos. Una punzada le atravesó la cabeza, tanto que usó sus manos para ejercer presión intentando disminuir el dolor. Si tendría que compararse parecía que tuviera partido el cráneo o algo similar. Una serie de imágenes pasaron una y otra vez, no entendía. Veía niños jugando, pura alegría a donde se volteara a ver. Entre ellos estaban Fabia y Anubias.

Shun respiraba agitadamente. Miró al peliblanco el cual le observaba con profunda tristeza, Fabia por su lado ahogaba varias lágrimas que se asomaban.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eres mi hermano?

Anubias sonrió, las lágrimas escurrieron de sus orbes.

— Me hubieran matado antes de conseguirlo. Alice me tenía bajo amenaza, fue ella la que te arrastró a otro sitio…

La puerta se abrió con fuerza. La pelinaranja había vuelto.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen en mi habitación? — Espetó sumamente molesta. No reaccionó hasta que vio la caja que el pelinegro sostenía, y la pulsera que colgaba de su otra mano. El color de su piel se aclaró considerablemente, sin duda tendría varios problemas.

— ¿Por qué demonios me hiciste creer que todos había muerto?

Sin duda Shun estaba enojado.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el resultado de exprimir la imaginación restante. Tenía que actualizar hoy o quizás me hubiera tardado más de una semana, según como me recupere de una extracción mañana TwT Odio a los dentistas, y más a los taladros… son mi trauma (?) Bueno en realidad no, pero no soporto el ruido que hace ese aparato ¬¬ Si sobrevivo subiré la conti tan pronto pueda sentarme horas en mí amada computadora *-* Bye Bye~ Arigato por leer :3<strong>

**Shion1479: **_No te preocupes :3 me alegra saber que sigues leyendo y en cuanto a la crisis pff así anduvimos por acá menos mal que cuando menos ya no es tanto TwT Muchas gracias por agregarme a tu fic :3 y cuídate mucho =D Arigato! _

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Jejeje no te preocupes :3 la escuela es un graaaan problema ¬¬ yo la odio xD espero también te guste este y suerte con tus estudios =3 Gracias por leer :D_

**Neko-Chan**


	27. No quiero verte

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¡Contéstame! —Exigió el ojiámbar, ella se estremeció ante aquel grito.<p>

Alice miraba el suelo. Debía aceptar que tenía miedo, no del pelinegro sino del para nada oportuno momento en el que se hallaba. No tenía la menor idea de qué responder a algo como eso porque no esperó estar en esa situación. Dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Anubias el cual ya sin inseguridad o temor alguno no dudó en devolver. Fabia miraba con rencor a la pelinaranja confirmando en haber estado al tanto de las cosas y por su lado Shun parecía debatirse entre ignorar todo lo ocurrido siguiendo fielmente a Alice como siempre lo había hecho y pretender que jamás se enteró de algo o buscar una respuesta que probablemente no quiera escuchar en la cual Anubias y compañía estaban involucrados. Y es que ¿Cómo se supone que pueda volver a querer a la persona que le hizo sufrir tanto? ¿Cómo es que Alice ha logrado ser tan hipócrita? Una risa socarrona se escapó de su garganta.

Sin querer ella se recordó a su hermano. Lo aceptaba, de cierta forma era parecida a él, solo que en versión femenina… y con más autocontrol… y también más sumisa. Hades le hizo todo eso para obligarla a estar a su lado, y ella repitió eso pero usando como víctima a Shun. Se cuestionó que cosas hubiera dicho Joe para escaparse de esa situación, pero se replanteó la pregunta a una más adecuada ¿Joe en algún momento estaría en una situación así? Rió para sí misma. Imposible. Era demasiado distante para formar vínculos afectivos pero también demasiado cauteloso para hacer creer a los que le rodean tener cierta influencia sobre sí. Algo que ella no era capaz, no toleraba el estar sentada esperando una grieta en la cual colarse. No era su forma de hacer las cosas.

— Joe tenía razón, era mejor alejarme de ti…

Alice alzó la cara con gesto de indignación, a pesar de estar consciente de no tener razones para estarlo.

— Te equivocas, él está equivocado y si le crees lo mismo te pasará. No es…

Shun negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Lo que parece? —Completó riéndose amargamente —Viéndolo bien esto parece sacado de novela, verdaderamente eres increíble. Me secuestras, me obligas a servirte, me haces creer que eres diferente a Hades, me enamoras y luego me acuchillas por la espalda. ¡Que linda novia me eh conseguido! —Exclamó con gran ironía.

La pelinaranja seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por no saber cómo reaccionar. Había amenazado a Anubias con matarlo a él y a Shun si el último se llegaba a enterar de todo pero… ¿En verdad podría matar a quien más quiere? Difícilmente, ¿Y si él la odiaba? Lo tenía merecido. Lo sabía perfectamente y todo el tiempo lo supo. Merecía su odio y mucho más.

— Eres mucho peor que tu hermano ¿Lo sabes? —Soltó Shun completamente cegado por el rencor del momento.

Alice asintió con una amarga sonrisa. Eso era justo lo que quería oír, si la iba a odiar quería que de una buena vez se lo dejara en claro.

— Ya lo sé…

Anubias se guardó todo lo que quería mencionarle a la joven. ¿La odiaba? Tal vez en unos altos niveles insanos, no podía y jamás podría perdonarla por todos esos años de depresión en los que no podía dejar de culparse por la muerte de su hermano. Siendo ella la causa de que se quedara solo, que Shun fuera secuestrado y Shadow, su hermano mayor pereciera por un colapso nervioso al ver a Anubias sumergido en su depresión el cayó en la propia. Esa chica le hacía honor a ser un demonio, pues le trajo el infierno en vida al chico. Fabia no se contuvo, caminó a grandes zancadas y al estar de frente a Alice le soltó una bofetada.

— No sabes cómo nos amargaste la vida —Fue directa. Sin duda demasiado.

— No eres quién para decírmelo —Masculló resistiendo sus ganas de apretarle la garganta y ahogarla al fracturársela o usar algo con punta y sacarle los ojos. De ser así Shun la odiaría quizás más de lo que ya lo hace.

Alice no dio muestra de dolor, seguía con esa misma sonrisa en su rostro, en el cual no se veían sus ojos por los rebeldes mechones que caían por su frente. Mordió bruscamente su labio inferior el cual se cortó dejando brotar sangre, solo una lamida bastó para desvanecer la herida. Provocarse dolor no servía de desahogo, sencillamente lo hacía por inercia, por no acercarse y desmembrar a dos de los que estaban allí presentes. Nunca sintió odio o afecto en especial por los seres humanos, hasta que esos tres fueron la excepción. Shun se ganó afecto, afecto que perdió por haberlo apuñalado por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta de la herida. Herida que percibió mucho tiempo después. Mientras que Anubias y Fabia se ganaron rencor y odio. Por meterse en asuntos ajenos, y no querer dejar el pasado atrás.

Shun se dirigió a la puerta siguiendo a la de cabellos azules. Pero al ver que no tendría a donde ir fue que se atrevió a preguntarle al albino.

— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

Maldito cuchillo fue lo que sintió Alice.

— A fin de cuentas mi casa es tu casa. No tienes que pedir permiso —Mencionó el peliblanco sin duda más animado por estar de nuevo junto a su hermano. Shun le devolvió la sonrisa pero sin tanta alegría. Incluso bajo esa capa de enojo y rencor no podía disolver la tristeza de tener que verse obligado a alejarse de la pelinaranja.

Alice cayó al suelo al no sentir fuerza suficiente en sus piernas. Lágrimas carmesí se deslizaron por las blancas mejillas de la pelinaranja. Shun le miró de medio lado, el daño estaba hecho y lo peor es que la culpa la tenía ella, aunque los que sufrían eran ambos. Debía mantenerse firme, a fin de cuentas estaba escogiendo entre su hermano a una chica. Se supone que no debería haber punto de comparación ¿No?

— No puedes irte —Musitó Alice más indecisa que nunca mientras se acercaba y le tomaba débilmente de la muñeca. Tenía más tono de pregunta que afirmación.

No podía tener ninguna autoridad con el pelinegro, y tampoco se atrevía a matarlo por desobedecerle. No importa lo que ella quisiera, de igual manera Shun ya estaba dispuesto a dejarla. Él sin temor o preocupación en el instante se soltó con un brusco y cortante movimiento, la chica bajó la cabeza hundiéndose en una mayor depresión.

— Suerte con Hades, mándale saludos de mi parte —Masculló queriendo cerrar el asunto.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada. Decepción y tristeza enfrentándose pero sin ser capaces de arreglar lo ocurrido. Sería muy difícil el verse la cara después de esto. Los dos lo sabían, Joe lo había dicho, y Hades seguramente se burlaría de ellos. La pelinaranja quiso reir de lo irónico del asunto, había ido a ese lugar para matar a Anubias y Fabia, para prevenir cualquier problema futuro. Pero solo lo enredó más. Su error fue ir acompañada por Shun. Lo sabía y aún así se lo guardó.

— No te preocupes… lo haré

No había que hacer. Él ya no querría verla.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobreviví a la ortodoncia Muajaja lo malo es que tengo una bolsa de hielo pegada a la cara porque necesito ir el jueves a la prepa a ver unos asuntos allí molestosos y mi carita esta hinchada X.X creo que si no se desinflama tendré que ir discretamente disfrazada ¬¬U… necesitaré lentes negros, peluca, ropa completamente distinta a la que uso, gabardina negra y sombrero (nótese mi sentido tan escaso de discreción xD) Pff espero volver a mi normalidad, lo bueno es que mi dieta actual es a base de helados y gelatinas *-* eso y que no tengo que moverme mucho, pero por desgracia eso incluye la computadora :S Gracias a eso me tardo en terminar los capítulos T.T <strong>

**Eh aquí algo que agregué mientras respondía y subía el capi jeje… que opinan el final viene siendo dependiente de lo que hagan Mira y Joe (para pedir opinión tengo que soltar spoiler, solo eso me faltaba -.-U) … ¿Final feliz o final… que no puedo decir que triste pero tampoco es bueno? Apreciaría opiniones *w* Gracias por leer :3**

**Tsuki Clay Kazami: **_Reaccionó mal, aunque más calmado de lo que yo hubiera actuado… quizás saber que mi mejor "amigo" es quien me arruinó la vida me da un paro cardiaco o tengo ganas homicidas jeje supongo que Shun tiene buen auto control ^^U Aunque en verdad Alice se lo merece en parte pero por otra no tanto…su amor es algo… yandere XD hay que entenderla. Gracias por leer :3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Alice tiene una pésima suerte en este fic :S seguro que le sobran ganas de reclamarme ^^U Por lo general hago sufrir a Shun jeje… yo más que con animes me puse a buscar puros mangas del tipo bishounen, por eso considero que necesito tener una bolsa de sangre por casos de hemorragia xD Le daré una vista a esa temporada la estaba buscando pero no sabía cómo se llamaba la nueva avatar jeje n_nU Gracias por leer y del dentista ando bien, con el cachete congelado pero allí voy jaja_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Todo está enredado para Alice ^^U ya hasta Shun la odia y Hades bien gracias divagando en algún rincón del fic… cofcof… creo que lo dejé algo olvidado por ahora ¬3¬U y Joe… creo que es de los personajes que mas lata me están dejando jeje por que el tendrá su momento junto con Mira pero no sé qué hacer… si final feliz o final trágico. Como amante del Shojo me inclino al happy end pero también me gusta la idea de un dead end (me recordé a mirai nikki xD) Creo que en uno de los próximos capis pondré esa pregunta… o de una vez! *reescribe nota de autor en Word xD* para ir viendo como hago el final TwT Gracias por leer =D_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Jejeje cuando leí el review tan solo las primeras palabras me dije "sabía que una pelea era mala idea!" pero siguiendo la lectura del mensajito me regresa el alma al cuerpo y mi consciencia diciéndome "ves? no era mala idea confía más en mí"… me pregunto si me estaré volviendo loca ^^U Pff mi odio a la escuela definitivo fue cuando no quedé en la escolta, era en lo único que quería entrar pero no pude porque me enferme el dia de elecciones -.-U Soy tan... tan… tan yo ¬3¬U Suerte con las botas XD y gracias por leer =)_

**osma-alice: **_Recuerda casi todo, excepto algunos que otros detalles que posiblemente el tiempo hizo que de plano olvidara. En verdad que esto de que Shun se enteraría no lo tenía pensado xD la idea original era que Anubias le dijera a Shun pero él no le creyera, Anubias lastimaba o intentaba lastimar a Alice y Shun terminaba odiándolo pero luego pensé mejor esto… creo que me fue más digerible :3 Fabia no comentaba por que se la cobro de otra forma :S pobre alice… aunque esta vez no la defiendo U.U *sensación de culpa* Lo bueno de los exámenes finales… luego viene el descanso *-* jaja mi perro a lo mucho me muerde la oreja (es un chihuahua, algo grande para su raza pero sigue siendo chihuahua xD) Gracias por leer :D_

**Guest: **_Gracias por molestarte en leerla jeje y me alegra mucho saber que es de tus fics favoritos pero con el de cadenas del pasado jeje digamos que tuve algunas dificultades por lo que decidí borrarlo. Primero y el más típico problema… se me congeló la imaginación y estaba atascada la historia; luego que los capítulos eran muchos y varios de ellos aunque quisiera alargarlos eran muy muy cortos :S y la última… me terminé dando cuenta que el fic parecía bastante a un fic que ya va más avanzado, aunque la otra autora no me dijo nada en ningún momento no me parecía bien seguir subiendo el fic jeje la historia terminaba siendo demasiado similar y mejor evitarme malentendidos después ^^U Hontoni Sumimasen pero no estoy tan segura de poder subir ese fic a menos que le busque una desviación a la trama que ya tengo hecha :S Gomene y gracias por leer =3_

**Neko~Chan**


	28. Oscuridad de la tormenta

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Shun tenía tres días sin ver a la chica. No se presentó a la escuela el día siguiente a todo lo ocurrido y quizás fuese lo mejor. Las cosas no se olvidan tan fácil y menos lo que ella se atrevió a hacer para luego seguir fingiendo y engañando. Anubias intentaba darle su espacio al moreno cosa que de cierta forma este le agradecía, será su hermano de sangre pero el haber estado separado de él casi toda su vida le obligaba a tratarlo como un perfecto desconocido. Shun no sabía nada de Anubias, y Anubias no sabía nada de Shun, nada excepto unos muy vagos recuerdos de pasatiempos que definitivamente quedaron reemplazados u olvidados. Por ahora Shun divagaba perezosamente, el profesor estaba ausente por lo que tendría una hora sin clase.<p>

— Me sorprende encontrarme contigo — Rio Joe el cual estaba recostado en una firme extremidad de un árbol.

Shun iba a ignorarlo y pasarlo de largo pero lo pensó dos veces. Si bien él podía considerarlo algo cercano a un amigo y le debía el haberle dado indirectas con respecto a la pelinaranja también se cuestionaba que tan confiable era en realidad. La mayoría del tiempo el castaño juega para su propio partido, y sin mencionar que Alice ya no podía considerarse algo de él, no comprendía el por qué aun le dirigía la palabra en lugar de borrar su existencia del mapa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó de mal humor.

Los ojos grisáceos del joven miraron con una evidente curiosidad divertida al pelinegro el cual a diferencia suyo este le acuchillaba visualmente.

— Veo que las cosas siguen algo… difíciles…

— No tiene que ver contigo —Masculló dispuesto a irse

— Alice es mi amiga, y tú también lo eres ¿No?

El moreno se giró levemente.

— Somos amigos cuando te conviene, además tú mismo has dicho que no confié en nadie… incluyéndote. Los años no pasan de a gratis, te conozco y sé que eso de "amistad" —Hizo un gesto con los dedos— es solo un título, no significa nada ni para ti ni para mí —Dijo sin temor alguno.

Era lógico no querer saber nada de aquel sitio donde estuvo viviendo tanto tiempo. Él saber que su vida había sido por completo manipulada solo impulsaba a querer cortar cualquier vínculo formado en ese lugar.

— Venía decirte un par de cosas pero no esperaba verte tan rápido, o tan molesto. Bueno, yendo al grano… Creo que deberías hacer las paces con Alice, y mantenerla más vigilada por ahora

Shun endureció la mirada.

— No pienso hablarle…

Fue vilmente directo.

— Entonces te lo pondré en otros términos que quizás quieras reconsiderar —Shun le volteó a ver extrañado, sabía bien que Joe era del tipo que siempre daba vueltas a la conversación haciendo que tú le dieras datos pero él a ti no soltaba nada— Gracias a Mira ustedes ya fueron ubicados, Alice no podrá siquiera defenderse ya que tú, que eres quién le permitía mantenerse estable ya no está a su lado. Si la llegan a encontrar la arrastrarán de vuelta, y lo peor es que Hades debe estarla esperando y no precisamente con una alegría sana —Terminó con una cara completamente seria. No era broma, verdaderamente Alice estaba en grandes problemas. Siempre lo estuvo pero ella los ocultaba.

Se mantuvo en silencio un rato. No quería verla porque no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar, pero tampoco era tan indiferente como para dejarla a su suerte en la extraña condición que ella se encontraba.

— ¿Por qué no podría defenderse? —Cuestionó desconfiado.

— Este lugar tiene una atmósfera muy densa para nosotros. Sin una especie de recipiente nos sofocamos muy rápido, no suficiente como para morir, pero sí como para fatigarnos. ¿Sabes por qué los demonios tenemos fama de poseer humanos? —Shun se negó sin darle gracia el comentario tan descarado —Porque ustedes toleran este ambiente, ni siquiera les afecta. Ya sea que estemos dentro de un humano o a su lado con alguna relación de amistad o mayor estaremos bien, pero si el hilo se llega a romper comenzaremos a debilitarnos —Explicó en breve.

—En verdad que ustedes son molestos…

Eso bastó para que Shun se las arreglara para salirse de la escuela. Joe no se esforzaba demasiado, parecía demasiado tranquilo para según su explicación estar fatigado. El moreno entró a la casa que anteriormente habitaba. Revisó en todos lados sin encontrar pista de la chica.

— Esa orgullosa… y yo que le dije que no saliera —Musitó el pelicafé mirando la ventana.

— Dijiste que al hallar a Mira nos encontraron a nosotros… ¿Mira está en peligro? — Joe negó.

— Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que es. Mientras no desarrolle nada de un demonio Astaroth la tendrá como algo de bajo nivel, ni siquiera la vigilará. Pero Alice es una historia por completo diferente. Hades está aquí, si no damos con ella antes tendrá muchos problemas —El moreno le miró extrañado, había algo que indicaba que Joe decía algo que no cuadraba.

Shun se tensó. Tenía los pensamientos por completo desordenados. No quería ayudarla, ni siquiera tener algo que ver con ella pero también estaba desesperado por saber si se encontraba bien. Masculló internamente por lo contradictorio de sus acciones y siguió caminando mientras miraba a todos lados de una manera desesperada.

Alice abrió con lentitud sus ojos y poco a poco acumuló suficiente fuerza como para poder levantarse. Su respiración era muy lenta y parecía faltarle el aire. Miró a su alrededor dándole el panorama con mucha vegetación. La habían estado siguiendo. Eso era malo, esperaba a que fuera Astaroth la que le forzara a regresar, pero jamás creyó que en su lugar aparecería Hades. Dio un paso, y fue que una punzada sintió en su pierna. Se había cortado.

— Deberías quedarte quieta… —Escuchó un susurro en su oído. Contuvo el aliento, sin duda las cosas se podrían feas. Miró a sus espaldas para ver que su hermano, el cual sin duda se desquitaría por todo lo ocurrido, sonreía burlonamente mientras parecía debatirse qué hacer con la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Se me hace tan extraño el levantarme temprano para irme a la computadora jeje pero en realidad no me molesta para nada -w- al contrario me gusta XD Aquí nuevamente preguntando sobre el final ^^U ¿Triste? ¿Feliz? ¿Mitad y mitad? Necesito ayuda para pensar :S de cada uno tengo una ocurrencia pero no tengo ni la menor idea de con cual quedarme :´3 Espero alguna sugerencia…sino tendré que dejarlo a la suerte ._.U<strong>

**osma-alice: **_jeje no te preocupes por eso y espero que te vaya bien con eso del cambio de casa, a mi parecer es muy tedioso el empacar todo X.X más como yo tengo un montón de chucherías es cuando mi madre me bota a la basura casi la mitad de mi patrimonio XD Y con lo de Alice, creo que ya fue notorio que no tenía ganas de regresar y alguien se regresó para "motivarla" a volver ^^U Gracias por leer :3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_También imagino que le dolió enterarse aunque ya tenía sospechas por todo lo que Joe le metía a la cabeza ¬3¬ jeje eso de que Alice vuelva con Hades, no creo que sea tan sencillo… el chico quiere estrangularla por lo que escribí en las últimas líneas ^^U Pff me dijiste de ese manga y me puse a buscarlo… no está completo en español :( y es de mi genero favorito *¬* harem reverse… Waaa que mal T-T Yo ahorita me envicié con Dengeki Daisy está precioso ese manga :´3 Y con lo del final, amo los finales felices pero también soy fanática de los no tan felices aunque siempre termino llorando :S Claro que la excepción es en The servant of evil de vocaloid, jamás superaré la muerte de len T-T Gracias por leer :D_

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Jeje en lo personal no me desagrada pero tampoco es de mis personajes favoritos, pero si tiene razones para actuar de esa manera tan borde con Alice jeje me pregunto cuál será el nivel de locura de cada quién XD Gracias por leer =D_

**Shion1479: **_Yo siempre vivo en internet… creo que si deja de haber electricidad soy la primera en darme un tiro O.o dependo demasiado de la computadora XD Que bueno que te gustara el capi gracias por leer =3_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Casi todo, parece que Joe no tanto xD Y bueno creo que llevo un punto a favor del final triste, porque es verdad tampoco me eh leído un fic con final triste O.o excepto uno de vocaloid que me deprimió pero me encantó ^^U Gracias por la idea y por las molestias de leer =)_

**danianimelove: **_Que bueno que te guste :3 y pzz espero terminar el fic pronto. Gracias por leer :)_

**Neko-Chan**

"**¿Final feliz o triste? Sigo sin tenerlo en claro"**


	29. Desaparece, mi amo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— Pudiste decirme que era una cruz… — Se quejó el castaño mirando el dorso de su mano. Una marca roja que parecía extenderse lentamente.<p>

— No lo recordaba y en sí lo tienes merecido, quizás cuando la encontremos le deje una linda marca en medio de la frente—Masculló Shun mirando a diversos lados.

Tenían un rato buscando a la pelinaranja sin éxito alguno. Joe cambió a una expresión de protesta, detestaba ese par de líneas perpendiculares que tanto daño podía provocarle al menor roce. Al desviar su rostro, esbozó una curva en sus labios. Shun le miró interrogante en el momento que el castaño se dirigió a otro lugar, poco después de su campo de visión consideró la idea de seguirlo pero para entonces ya regresaba con otro muchacho de cabello café. Era Dan.

Los colorados orbes del chico se encajaron en los dorados del pelinegro. Ya se conocían y en una ocasión él le pidió ayuda a Shun, mientras que este le ignoró por completo. Dejando eso atrás ahora tenía otra duda… ¿Por qué demonios fue que Joe estaba con Dan? Tan solo bastó voltear a ver al joven con las cejas arqueadas para que este comenzara a explicar.

— Verás, no sé que le habrás dicho cuando se conocieron pero me dijo que sospechaba que tú sabías donde estaba Runo. Le pregunté por Alice, si bien no la conoce personalmente si lo hace de vista así que llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo le digo donde está Runo si él nos ayuda a buscar a Alice. Buena idea ¿No? —Por lo visto esa manera tan relaja de actuar del chico le era por completo natural. Aunque quisiera estar serio se le dificultaba demasiado.

— ¿Cómo sé que Runo está aquí? —Interrogó Dan a Joe.

Este alzó las manos dando a entender que él parecía ser el malo del cuento. Si estaba allí en presencia de los dos es porque quería, no por obligación. Incluso Shun sabía que si se ponía a objetarle algo él se terminaría yendo.

— Es sencillo, si Hades que es el hermano de Alice y superior a Runo está aquí entonces tu peliazul amiga también debió venir con él. Claro que el problema será alejarla de Hades, te mataría antes que te le acerques, aunque no la aprecia demasiado tan solo estando aquí sí la necesita — Se burlaba el castaño.

El ojiazul observaba con una furia contenida a su hermana de cabello anaranjado. Una peligrosa lentitud existía en su manera de andar que lograba poner nerviosa a Alice. No cabía duda, en el tiempo que se supone fue enviado a Tartarus Hades no hizo más que aumentar esa actitud suya tan arrogante pero con la diferencia de saber sacar las uñas entre una ocasión y otra. De igual forma sentía extraño el no encontrarse con algún objeto atravesando su piel.

— ¿A qué viniste?

Pregunta estúpida cuando era más que obvio el motivo. Por ello provocó la risa en uno de los hermanos.

— Iba a matar a tu sirviente y después de eso te arrastraría conmigo

— Si le haces algo…

— ¿Qué? —Él sabía perfectamente que era una amenaza en vano— ¿Intentarás matarme? Tú sabes bien que no puedes… aunque viendo las cosas por otro lado ¿Quién es el sirviente de quién? Más que ama pareces ser tú la criada de ese inútil. Hasta dónde has venido a rebajarte pero ya no veo la necesidad de buscar y arrancarle la cabeza si te estás asfixiando quiere decir que ya no estás con él ¿Cierto? —Sus labios se curveaban con burla y sus ojos sonreían fríamente.

El silencio permaneció en el ambiente un rato. Alice no entendía que relación tenía una cosa con la otra, y sin dudar Hades se dio cuenta de la ignorancia de su hermana. Se hubiera burlado, pero tampoco era el tipo más risueño que existía. Se acercó a la chica tomando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Sin más Alice recordó el gesto que solía hacer Shun cuando hacía algo similar, bajó su cabeza.

— ¿No sabía que si estás aquí el ambiente comenzará a cansarte? Para no estar en ese estado necesitas entrar en el cuerpo de un humano aunque claro, primero le destruyes lo que consideran autoestima y provocas odio en ellos. Divertido pero muy cansante. La otra opción es permanecer con un humano, por eso es que escogemos un sirviente, por si en algún momento necesitamos venir por acá. Lo aprendí a las malas en uno de mis castigos, castigos que me gané gracias a que por tú culpa me enviaron a allá.

La peliazul le miraba con seriedad, mientras se preocupaba por la pelinaranja. No podía dejar de pensar que esa herida debería haberse curado en lo que ellos "conversaban". También notó la ausencia del moreno, quizás por eso es que Hades se lo echaba en cara.

— Runo…

Le llamó Alice mientras que la peliazul ponía atención con un gesto temeroso.

— Deberías irte, hay alguien que está buscándote en estos momentos. Una amiga me dijo que se llama Dan, y según busca a alguien que se llama igual que tú y tiene las mismas características… —Hades se tensó.

Los ojos de la joven humana se abrieron considerablemente. Dan. Si bien siempre había tenido sueños extraños y con una sensación de familiaridad muy vagamente, pero ese nombre, estaba completamente segura de haberlo mencionado o cuando menos oído antes. Cierto, un niño castaño. Antes eran los mejores amigos, pero… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo tanto tiempo? Además, si Hades no decía nada… ¿Quiere decir que todo fue su culpa?

Runo miró con terror al pelinegro. Jamás tuvo la fe que fuera un santo, pero no creyó que llegara a tal límite. Sin embargo la misma mirada fue dirigida a Alice. Saberlo todo el tiempo ¿Y mencionarlo hasta ahora? Se suponía que eran amigas. La ojimarrón lo sabía, el hecho de decirle a la peliazul sería como ponerse la soga al cuello, ella no era tonta y al darle esa información daría a saber que la pelinaranja ya estaba enterada pero se mantuvo en silencio.

El muchacho seguía inmóvil, mirando con rencor a su hermana. Sabía la diferencia de fuerza física entre uno y otro, sin mencionar que Alice siempre se mostró amenazante con todos pero pasiva con él. Descartaba la idea de quitarle la vida, pero eso no era suficiente para descartar un castigo. Fue cuando comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, creyendo que Runo se alejaba volteó a ver a sus espaldas pero la peliazul seguía allí. Alice sonrió divertida.

— Creo que es bueno aprender a leer entre líneas a como Joe lo hace, si vivo a esto se lo agradeceré luego. Cuando dices permanecer con un humano no creo que se refiera físicamente, sino en el hecho que esa persona tenga aunque sea el menor aprecio por ti. Te aseguro que con lo que Runo sabe no puede si quiera acercarse a quién alguna vez tuvo su distante admiración. Lo mismo me ocurrió con Shun… Bienvenido a mi asfixiante mundo, hermano

Frunció el ceño y con un movimiento Hades desenvainó una delgada espada con una hoja reluciente. Sin duda dolería, pero eso era lo de menos. Aunque suene de cobarde… tal vez era la forma más rápida de librarse de tantos problemas.

— ¡Alice! —Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

Era Shun. Seguido por Joe y Dan, pero ¡Era Shun! Fue entonces que percibió una sonrisa en su hermano. Dan al ver que se acercaba arrancó la cruz del collar del pelinegro dejándole una marca en el cuello, y apurado por los nervios la lanzó hacia Hades. Ni siquiera se le acercó. El joven demonio se burló de la precipitación del castaño mientras miraba con desaprobación a Joe que les acompañaba.

Runo miró a su costado, cuando Hades desarmó a la pelinaranja le dejó cuidado una navaja. Recogió con temor el crucifijo. Sin duda tenía miedo, pero no podía dejar que Hades hiciera algo que luego ella misma se arrepintiera por no detener. Corrió hacia quien antes era su amo, para cuando él reaccionó ya era tarde. Con la navaja provocó una herida en su espalda y con su otra mano libre introdujo la cruz en él.

— Lo siento… —Musitó con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus orbes.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de… un rato jeje acá dejo la conti :3 el próximo capítulo será el último ^^U Veré como me las arreglo para el final xd pero no me quejaré me divertí escribiendo aunque al final tengo otro vicio nuevo, nuevo teléfono con internet gratis un mes… creo que todo este mes pareceré un mapache TwT soy un vicio al internet aunque no tenga nada que hacer :S ni modo, gracias por leer =3<strong>

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Es que ese capi ya estaba terminado xD jeje por lo general tardo un rato haciendo los capítulos desde cero así que casi siempre los escribo rápido y ya luego los corrijo xd gracias por leer :3_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Jejeje yo me envicié a Dengeki Daisy… de los mejores mangas que eh leído TwT aunque sigo esperando el próximo capítulo :S Hades… no sé porqué siento que tendré algunas quejas con referencia a lo que le pasó. Yo dejé Naruto desde que comenzó la invasión a konoha(poco después de la pelea de Naruto contra neji -.-U)… no sé sentí que dejé de percibir esa magia :S Pobre len ¿Por qué será que aunque lo amamos siempre termina muerto? TwT jeje Gracias por leer =D_

**Anzu Kazami: **_Pff sería mejor si conociera a alguien como Hades *¬* soy una perfecta masoquista así que dudo sentirme sofocada XD aunque sería un amor psicópata O-o Shun se echó la soga al cuello pero Runo terminó salvándolos prácticamente a todos :3 Y los fics de vocaloid los leo aquí mismo en FF solo que en lugar de la opción de anime y manga entro a donde dice Misc y aparece el titulo de vocaloid. O bien solo escribo en el buscador vocaloid fanfic y aparece xD Gracias por leer =)_

**Shion1479: **_Es que en realidad eso es lo mismo que estoy dudando. Amo los finales felices pero viendo las cosas más realistas no siempre todo termina muy bien en la vida TwT Bueno, ya veré que poner en el final jeje Gracias por leer :D_

**Neko~Chan**


	30. Comienzo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Runo dejó caer la daga mientras veía sus manos manchadas de sangre. El terror y la culpa la invadieron rápidamente pero igual de rápido fue que sintió unos brazos enroscarse en su cuerpo. Ella respondió sin siquiera dudarlo mientras gruesas lágrimas cristalinas bajaban por su cara.<p>

— Idiota… te tardaste…

Dan sonrió tranquilamente.

— Vaya la bienvenida…

Anubias apareció de la nada. Se veía preocupado a morir, sin demora buscó entre los presentes hasta toparse con Shun. Sin pronunciar algo exigió respuesta al por qué se había salido de las horas de clase, no fue hasta que vio el extraño panorama y cuando llegó a ver a Hades en el suelo lo peor pasó por su cabeza.

Alice por su lado miraba con dolor la situación de Runo. Es correcto. Lo que inicia bien termina bien, pero ¿Si empieza mal, termina igual? Para ella, sí. Se levantó con pesar y comenzó a acercarse a lo que quedaba de su hermano. Seguía despierto, pero la carne comenzaba a quemarse desde dentro. No tardaría mucho antes de dejar de respirar, al menos si se mantenía así. Lo había perdido todo. La vida de su hermano, la confianza de su padre, la amistad de Runo y Joe, oportunidad de hacer amistades y el cariño de Shun. Una sonrisa amarga surcó sus labios y sin demora se dio media vuelta. No tenía nada que reclamar, ella se busco la desgracia por sí sola y tuvo la desdicha de encontrar su petición.

— Oye…

Se giró topándose con la mirada ambarina de Shun. En sus manos cargaba otro dije, era el de Anubias. Ya esperaba lo que parecía avecinarse, Shun se acercaría y la cortaría… luego haría lo mismo con ella que lo que Runo hizo con su hermano.

— ¿Por qué diablos estás llorando? ¿No solía decirme que jamás dejarías que tu sirviente tuviera el lujo de verte así? —Se burló el moreno dejando caer a un lado la cruz.

Sonrió.

Pero antes que pudiera abalanzársele encima es que vio como Hades lentamente se reincorporaba. No entendía. Eso debía matarlo, eso debió matarlo… ¿Por qué seguía de pie?

— Por lo que veo no eres tan inofensiva como pareces

Alice miraba sin comprender hacia quien se refería su hermano. Rápida… era lógico que hablaba con alguien del sector femenino, pero dudaba que se refiriera a ella y mucho menos a Runo que ahora estaba con riesgo de ser asesinada.

— Lamento tardarme tanto… pero a Ace se le dificultaba el seguirme el paso —Sonrió la pelinaranja que estaba a espaldas de Shun.

Hades se abalanzó con intención de herir a su hermana. No tardó mucho tiempo en girarse Alice pero no fue suficiente para que él la alcanzara, una gruesa espada le atravesó el abdomen, lo que más le sorprendió era que Mira era quien blandía el arma y más atrás de ella estaba Ace. La joven con una sonrisa de un extremo de su cara al otro, mientras que el ojigris se mantenía inexpresivo.

— Que… rayos… —Masculló Hades para después caer bruscamente al suelo.

La ojimarrón seguía mirando aún incrédula de las cosas. Su hermano vencido por ¿Mira? Le era difícil de creer.

— Por lo que veo todo terminó —Suspiró Ace restándole importancia al asunto.

Cuando finalmente Alice reaccionó su mirada se dirigió al pelicafé que estaba a espaldas suyas. No tenía la menor idea de qué podría pensar con respecto a él, la había salvado eso sin dudas pero a pesar de todo Hades era su hermano y él lo había asesinado. Aún cuando todo lo que Hades le había hecho pasar no podía negarse al sentir afecto por él, no era más que un simple niño berrinchudo.

— Así que por eso dijiste que te odiaría… —Mencionó ella.

Joe sonrió.

— ¿Por qué más sería?

— Siendo tú es difícil saber

Un agujero se abrió calmadamente, Alice se fijó en ello y con lentitud se encaminó hacia él pero fue tomada de la muñeca por Joe el cual le interrogaba visualmente.

— Tengo que regresar, sería realmente malo que mi padre se enojara, ya lo sabes.

Él asintió.

— Ese no es el problema —Musitó el ojigris levemente temeroso, extraño en él— Tu padre no sabe que yo estoy por acá, y creo que no le hará gracia saber quién dejó a uno de sus hijos así ¿Te importaría dejarme fuera del asunto? —Pidió el chico.

La mirada de la joven era rígida, quizás por el hecho que él había matado a su hermano o tal vez porque finalmente tenía al pelicafé acorralado, tal y como le dijo que estaría algún día. Rompió el contacto visual al cerrar los ojos para soltar un suspiro.

— No te preocupes, no lo haré…

Probablemente el muchacho habría alcanzado a abrazar a Alice de no ser porque cierto pelinegro le detuvo al intento jalándolo por el cuello de su playera. De igual forma seguía con una amplia sonrisa en cara para irse lentamente y acercarse al peliblanco dejando a Shun y Alice en un momento extraño.

— ¿No le dirás nada? —Preguntó al peliblanco que a pesar de que este último no lo conocía podía saber fácilmente a quién se refería.

— Es decisión de él, aunque Alice me sigue desagradando… —Masculló dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Segundos antes que la chica de cabellera naranja cruzara el agujero se regresó hacia Shun.

— ¿No vienes? —Cuestionó curiosa.

El moreno se incomodó, ¿A dónde se supone que volvería?

— No hay razón…

— La hay. No puedo presentarle a mi padre mi compañero si este no viene —Sonrió divertida.

Shun no tardó en devolverle el gesto para comenzar a seguirla sin pensar en nada más. Compañero. Sin problemas había podido encontrar el otro sentido a esa palabra y no le molestaba en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Final medio feliz y medio malo, malo por Hades :S a pesar de todo me caía bien y su carácter era por tanto berrinche ¬3¬ Pff además de que me bloqueé en buen momento y sin importar que escribiera no me convencía y luego comenzaba a borrar T-T Fue horrible~ pero supongo que al menos este capítulo me quedo… ¿Decente? Mi idea era que Shun hiciera tipo contrato con Alice pero me saltó a la mente "Kuroshitsuji" y me dije, eso parecería plagio así que cambié de idea jaja así que esto resulto. Arigato Gozaimasu por haber leído el fic :3<strong>

**caramelitobakugan92: **_Sip jeje de mucho cuidado :´3 sigo depre por Hades, y eso que fui yo quien escribió eso T-T y eso de que se te borren los archivos cuando ya casi estás por terminarlos… es que salen intentos homicidas contra la computadora XD Gracias por leer y suerte con tu fic_

**Kiranathas yue: **_Pues yo aunque quisiera comprar manga no tengo donde :( por aquí no venden así que no me queda de otra que leerlo por internet y no me imagino a qué convento me manda si me encuentran leyendo yaoi o lemon T-T mis padres son todo lo contrario a liberales, lo bueno es que no soy precisamente conformista jaja Exacto runo es… de espíritu libre… me recordé a algún capitulo de los padrinos mágicos XD y si esos son tus gustos de chicos de anime y manga sin duda coincidimos jaja parece que nos gusta el sufrimiento (?) Gracias por leer el fic :3_

**Neko~Chan**


End file.
